The sweet scent of a dark rose
by AlicaLissy
Summary: Sechs Jahre sind vergangen, als sich Harry und seine Freunde eines Abends im Drei Besen wiedertreffen. Vieles hat sich seitdem getan und das Leben aller sich stark verändert. Am selben Abend geschieht auch jenes Verbrechen, dass Harrys Leben komplett auf den Kopf stellen wird. Kann er die herannahende Bedrohung rechtzeitig stoppen oder verfällt er dem süßen Duft einer dunklen Rose?
1. Vergeltung wem Vergeltung gebührt

Moin Moin,

neue Ideen erfordern neue Geschichten, deshalb entschied ich mich schon gleich für ein ziemlich großes Fandom und erfülle hiermit ( hoffentlich ) auch die Anforderung einer Wette. . .

Einige von euch haben vielleicht schon meinen OS "Mein letzter Blick" gelesen, in dem ich schon verrate, dass ich mehr in die Harry Potter Welt hinein tauchen möchte.

Deshalb habe ich mit einer guten Freundin gequatscht und sie gleich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass ich gerne eine längere Geschichte schreiben will, die natürlich auch auf die romantische Schiene einschlagen soll.

Diese Geschichte lässt sich also in meine gängige Sparte der "unpassenden Pairings" einsortieren, denn meine Freundin meinte, es sei fast unmöglich eine gute Geschichte zu schreiben, die. . . *Trommelwirbel* . . .

. . .eine romantische Beziehung zwischen Harry und Bellatrix zulässt. . .Tja, dazu kann ich wirklich nur sagen:

. . .Top! Die Wette gilt!. . .

Bevor ihr beginnt zu lesen, warne ich euch hiermit, dass dieses Kapitel nicht besonders nett zu Bellatrix sein wird. . .

Und ganz(!) wichtig: Ja, dass hier ist eine FanFiktion(!), weder Grundidee noch Charaktere stammen von mir. Die Geschichte wird von der originalen Handlung abweichen!

So enough said. Enjoy the story.

o~O~o~O~o Kapitel 1 o~O~o~O~o

Vergeltung wem Vergeltung gebührt

"Harry!" Hermines Stimme erklingt fröhlich durch die Wände des Drei Besen. Glücklich darüber meine Freunde wiederzusehen wird mein Gang schneller, um sie in eine feste Umarmung schließen zu können.

Nach mir erscheinen noch Neville und Luna, die sich ebenfalls an den großen Tisch gesellen.

Es ist unglaublich, wieder alle so unbeschwert und glücklich zu erleben, denn der Krieg zwischen Voldemort hat tiefe Narben hinterlassen, die jetzt nach fast sechs Jahren noch immer Schmerzen hinterlassen. Doch ich spühle diese Zeit mit einem Schluck Butterbier hinunter, jetzt ist nicht die Zeit zum Trübsal blasen.

"Wie war es? Und haben sie dich aufgenommen? Bist du dabei?"

Hermine ist total aufgeregt und kann sich kaum noch halten, die Hormone tragen wahrscheinlich dazu bei. Vor wenigen Wochen lies Ron mir eine Eule zukommen und teilte mir mit, dass Hermine schwanger ist. Ich war völlig perplex und überrascht. Meine besten Freunde erwarten nach zwei Jahren Ehe ihr erstes Kind. Mir kommt die Zeit, die wir zusammen in Hogwarts verbracht haben vor, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

"Hey Potter, wovon träumst du?" Gegenüber von mir grinst mir Draco entgegen, der seinen Arm locker um seine Ehefrau hält, deren Bauch ebenfalls schon eine Wölbung aufweist.

"Ähm, äh-. . .Nichts, es ist nur-. . .es ist toll, euch alle so zu sehen. Ihr wisst schon, glücklich."

Ich werfe allen ein ehrliches Lächeln zu und freue mich über den Zuwachs unserer Gruppe.

"Keine Sorge, Harry. Wir finden auch schon jemanden für dich." Witzelt George, der am Rande des Tisches sein Krug mit Butterbier zu mir richtet.

"Ich sollte mich erstmal darauf konzentrieren Verbrecher zu finden." Antworte ich ihm locker und genehmige mir ebenfalls einen Schluck.

"Du hast es also geschafft, du bist offiziell ein Auror! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Wieder zieht mich Hermine in eine Umarmung und drückt mir dabei einen flüchtigen Kuss auf meine Wange.

"Los, erzähl schon. Wie waren die Jahre in Irland? Du kannst uns nicht sagen, dass du nichts erlebt hättest?" Diesmal ist es Ron, der seine Stimme erhebt und sich gespannt in meine Richtung neigt.

"Was soll ich sagen? Ich habe mich die Jahre eher auf meine Ausbildung konzentriert, die hat schon genug Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Die Familie bei der ich gewohnt habe, war toll. Sie wollen mich diesen Sommer wieder zu sich einladen."

"Haben die auch hübsche Töchter?" Provozierend wackelt George mit seinen Augenbrauen, was ihm einen Klaps gegen die Schulter von Angelina einbringt.

"Leider muss ich zugeben, dass sie nur zwei Söhne haben."

Ich bleibe locker, schließlich bin ich Georges Humor gewohnt. Zudem war ich viel zu lange von allen getrennt, als dass ich durch irgendeine Anmerkung die Stimmung zum sinken bringen würde.

"Erzählt ihr doch mal, ich muss doch irgendwas spannendes verpasst haben, während ich weg war?"

"Ach, alles wie beim Alten. Naja, bis auf die Geschichte mit Casper."

"Du meinst den kleinen Casper von Remus und Tonks? Was ist mit ihm?" Besorgt schaue ich zu Ron, doch er schüttelt bloß lachend den Kopf.

"Er hat seine magischen Fähigkeiten für sich entdeckt und gleich für eine Vernichtung gesorgt."

"Das Blut eines Blacks ist halt in ihm." Wirft George lachend mit ein.

"Was hat er angestellt?"

"Tonks weiß selbst nicht, wie er das gemacht hat. Er hat einen nicht verbalen Zauberspruch hervorgerufen, wahrscheinlich durch diese ganzen Kindergeschichten, die Remus ihm jede Nacht erzählt-"

"Um es kurz zu halten; dass Haus von Remus und Tonks wurde durch eine Armee von wilden ungezähmten Trollen verwüstet. Er ist echt das genaue Gegenteil von Teddy."

"Aber es wurde niemand verletzt, oder?"

"Naja, bis auf die Trolle ging es allen gut. Du hättest Andromeda's Wutausbruch erleben sollen, wir dachten schon gleich fliegt ganz England in die Luft."

Der Raum wird durch lautes Gelächter gefüllt, als Neville versucht Andromeda nachzumachen.

Wir reden noch bis spät in die Nacht miteinander und erzählen dabei die dümmsten Geschichten, jedenfalls bis wir gebeten werden das Drei Besen zu verlassen, da es jetzt schließen würde.

Lächelnd drücke ich der Kellnerin das Geld in die Hände und verlasse mit den Anderen das Gasthaus.

Zusammen mit Ron, Hermine und Neville laufe ich noch ein wenig die mir bekannten Straßen entlang und genieße die nächtliche Stille. Alles fühlt sich so harmonisch und fröhlich an, was auch damit zusammenhängt, dass Hermine für ein glückliches Miteinander zwischen Zauberer und Muggeln kämpft, wobei sie immer mehr Unterstützung findet.

Ich spüre, dass sie es noch weit bringen wird. Keine hätte es jedenfalls so sehr verdient wie Hermine.

"Wollt ihr bei mir übernachten? Ihr wisst schon, wie in alten Zeiten."

"Klingt gut, wir kommen gerne-"

Hermines Antwort wird durch lautes Geschreie augenblicklich unterbrochen.

"Was war das?" Fragend schaut Ron uns beide an, doch wir haben keine Ahnung.

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich werde es herausfinden. Lumos."

Leise laufe ich die Straße weiter entlang bis ich an eine abgedunkelte Gasse anhalte und mich hinter der steinigen Mauer verberge.

An der anderen Seite der Gasse sehe ich Neville stehen, der neugierig um die Mauer herumschaut.

Ich tue es ihm gleich und erkenne ein paar dunkle Gestalten, die einen Halbkreis bilden.

Sie sagen etwas, doch ich verstehe kein einziges Wort.

"Wir müssen näher heran." Flüstere ich Neville entgegen.

Langsam schleiche ich mich in die Gasse hinein und verstecke mich hinter einer Treppe, die zu einer Haustür führt.

Neville zögert, doch letztendlich traut er sich auch näher heran.

Angespannt lauschen wir den fremden Stimmen und beobachten das Szenario.

"Wir waren auch mal mehr." Die erste Stimme erhebt sich und lässt einen trockenen Spruch von den Lippen.

"Ein Krieg erfordert immer seine Opfer, schlimm genug wie er geendet ist." Zischt eine hellere Stimme, eindeutig weiblich und. . .irgendwie kommt sie mir bekannt vor.

"Hättest du dich mehr angestrengt und dich nicht von diesem blutverräterischen Miststück ausknocken lassen, dann wären ein paar dieser nervenden Plagen jetzt wenigstens tot."

"Da hast du es, kannst dich nicht mal gegen dumme Kinder zur Wehr setzen. Wenn man schon den Vorteil hat, eins der gefürchtesten Wesen zu sein und es gerade so schafft Knochen zu vergraben, ist man es nicht wert dem dunklen Lord zu dienen."

"Dunkler Lord?" Bei diesem Titel weiten sich Nevilles und meine Augen schlagartig.

"Harry? Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei diesen Leuten, lass uns gehen."

"Neville, hast du es etwa schon vergessen? Ich bin jetzt ein offizieller Auror, es ist meine Aufgabe sie zu schnappen, wenn es die sind für die wir sie halten."

"Sei doch nicht dumm. Das sind bestimmt an die fünfzehn Mann, wir sind zu zweit, naja zu viert. Das schaffen wir nicht!"

"Psst! Runter." Grob schiebe ich Neville wieder aus der Sicht, da er mit seinem lauten Tonfall Aufsehen erregt hat.

Die Gestalten scheinen uns nicht weiter Beachtung zu schenken, stattdessen fangen die Frau und der Mann wieder an sich zu streiten.

"Ach, aber als verrückte nichtsnutzige Hexe erhält man seine Gunst? Sag uns doch mal, wie war es denn mit ihm so im Bett?" Schmutziges Gelächter erfüllt die Gasse, die unregelmäßig durch grell flackerndes Licht durchleuchtet wird.

Schlagartig wird es jedoch still, als die Angesprochene dem Mann eine ordentliche Ohrfeige verpasst.

"Du wagst es mich, eine reinblütige Hexe, derart in den Dreck zu ziehen? Du wiederlicher Hund, trete mir aus den Augen!" Trotzig spuckt sie ihm ins Gesicht, scheint jedoch nicht die unbändige Wut in ihrem Gegenüber zu erkennen, der sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck gegen die Wand drückt.

"Ihr kleinen Gören denkt, dass ihr euch alles erlauben könntet, hm? Tretet, bedroht und bespuckt mich, aber was ist wenn ich einen von euch gegen eine Wand drücke und meine gierigen Zähne in euer saftiges Fleisch hindurchsteche? Na los, ich will deine Angst sehen, Bella."

Augenblicklich wird alles still. Ich spüre, wie Neville ungeduldig wird und seinen Zauberstab fest umgreift.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. . ." Seine Stimme klingt schwach, als würde man ihm die Kehle zudrücken.

"Harry, dass sind Todesser. Das ist Bellatrix, sie sind in der Überzahl. Wir würden einen Kampf sofort verlieren, lass uns verschwinden."

"Nein."

"Bist du völlig verrückt geworden, oder was?"

"Ich kann jetzt nicht gehen, Neville. Sag mir, wieso treffen die sich alle? Die müssten alle in Azkaban verroten, irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Da steckt ein Plan hinter und ich muss wissen, was sie vorhaben, bevor wieder alles von Vorne anfängt!"

Neville scheint die Wichtigkeit zu verstehen, denn er lässt augenblicklich meinen Arm los.

Mein Blick weicht kurz nach hinten, wo ich Ron und Hermine sehe, die besorgt hinter der Mauer stehen. Sie sollen sich nicht in Gefahr bringen, besonders nicht ihr Kind!

"Du bist vollkommen übergeschnappt, lass mich los, es sei denn du willst jaulend am Boden liegen!" Drohend zückt Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab und drückt ihn drohend an die Brust des Mannes, den ich jetzt eindeutig als Fenrir Greyback identifizieren kann.

"Du willst mir drohen? Mit deinem Stock? Ich zeige dir, was Hunde wie ich damit machen!" Noch bevor sie reagieren kann greift Fenrir ihr den Zauberstab aus der Hand und zerbricht ihn mit seiner ganzen Kraft.

Fassungslos starrt sie ihm in die Augen, langsam scheint sie die Gefahr zu erkennen.

"Na, was willst du jetzt machen? Ohne deinen Zauberstab bist du nichts, kleine Bella."

Ihre Hand erschleicht sich einen Weg zu ihrem Unterrock, wo sie scheinbar ihren Dolch drunter versteckt hält.

"Lass deine hübschen Hände da, wo ich sie sehen kann." Grob greift er nach ihren Armen und streckt sie über ihren Kopf schmerzhaft zusammen.

"Ich wollte ja schon länger ein wenig von dir probieren, mhmm, du riechst so gut." Verzweifelt versucht sie Fenrir von sich zu schubsen, der provozierend an ihrem Hals leckt und an ihr schnuppert.

Angewiedert versuche ich die Szene vor mir zu vergessen. Gierig wie die Geier stehen die anderen Männer um den beiden herum und lassen anzügliche Bemerkungen fallen. Keiner denkt auch nur daran ihr zu helfen.

Mein Instinkt schreit danach sie alle wegzusperren, doch Neville hat recht. Sie sind in der Mehrzahl und ein zweites Mal werden sie uns wahrscheinlich nicht entkommen lassen. Ich kann das Risiko nicht eingehen und meine Freunde gefährden, also verharre ich weiterhin in meiner Position und kämpfe mit mir selbst nicht einzugreifen.

'Es ist Bellatrix. Denk daran, was sie alles getan hat. Sie hat es verdient, was auch immer die ihr antun!'

Meine innerliche Stimme wiedert mich nur noch mehr an, wie kann ich sowas denken, dass hat keine Frau verdient. Wenn ich mir die Situation nur ausmale, in der sie Hermine oder Ginny so behandeln würden. Mein Herz wird schwerer als mir Letztere in den Sinn kommt.

"Lass mich in Ruhe! Auf der Stelle!" Ihre Stimme klingt längst nicht mehr so gefährlich und selbstsicher wie sonst. Ich traue meinen Ohren kaum, Bellatrix Lestrange empfindet tatsächlich so etwas wie Angst!

"Oder was? Du rufst deinen Ehemann um Hilfe, ach ich vergaß, der Arme ist ja bereits tot. Selbst wenn, würde er einfach nur zugucken, wie ich dich zerfleische. Seine untreue Hure von Weib!"

Bellatrix schlägt ihm mit voller Wucht ihren Kopf entgegen, was ihm einen entsetzlichen Schrei entlockt. Er lässt von ihr ab und hält sich seine Nase, die scheinbar zu bluten begonnen hat.

Die einstige Todesserin verliert keine Sekunde und rennt aus der Gasse heraus, in unsere Richtung.

Für einen Augenblick befürchte ich, dass sie uns bemerkt und es zu einem blutigen Kampf kommt, doch bevor sie uns erreichen kann schubst Fenrir sie zu Boden, wo sie mit dem Gesicht voran brutal aufschlägt.

Schockiert starre ich zu ihr herunter, sie liegt mit dem Kopf genau in meinem Blickfeld.

"Du hast mich zum letzten Mal wie einen unterwürfigen Hauselfen behandelt, Zeit für eine Lektion."

Angsterfüllt neigt Bellatrix ihren Kopf nach oben und schaut hilflos um sich herum, dann machen ihre Augen plötzlich Rast. Grün trifft dunkles Braun.

Nichtssagend starrt sie mich an bis Fenrir sie an den Knöcheln zurück in die Gasse zieht.

Mein Herz rast und mein Puls steigt ins Unermessliche.

"Sie hat mich gesehen." Leise flüstere ich zu Neville, der gebannt nach vorne schaut.

Vor uns liegt Bellatrix auf dem Boden, neben ihr steht Fenrir, der ihr einen brutalen Tritt in die Rippen gibt. Schmerzvoll rollt sie sich auf den Rücken und versucht weiteren Schlägen und Tritten auszuweichen. Ihr Gesicht ist von Blut überdeckt und ich erahne das Schlimmste.

Schlimmer ist, dass ich ein Auror bin und dies eigentlich verhindern sollte, stattdessen sind mir die Hände gebunden.

'. . .Sie hat mich gesehen. . .Ihr Blick. . .'

Fenrir kniet sich stolz über sie, hält ihre Hände gewaltsam über ihren Kopf zusammen und befreit sich ungedudig aus seinen Klamotten.

Hilflos versucht sie sich aus der Situation zu retten, doch keine Chance. Niemand will ihr helfen, was uns betrifft, wir können es in diesem Moment nicht.

Einer der Anwesenden belegt sie mit einem Apparierfluch, der ihr die Flucht unmöglich macht.

Ein kurzer Blick zu Neville verrät mir, dass er innerlich mit seinen gemischten Gefühlen kämpft. Er verabscheut diese Frau zutiefst, genießt ihre Schmerzen und doch weiß er, dass es so unsagbar widerlich ist, was ihr angetan wird.

"Neville, ich weiß was du denkst, aber es ist falsch."

"Ja, genauso falsch wie das, was sie alles getan hat." Gibt er trocken zurück und schaut wieder nach vorne, doch auch in seinen Augen spiegelt sich Ekel wieder.

Ein Wimmern dröhnt an meine Ohren und lässt mich wieder starr nach vorne blicken.

Wie ein wildes Tier, das Fenrir ist, reißt er ihr Kleid ohne Bedauern von ihrem Körper und entblößt ihre intimsten Zonen vor den Augen aller Anwesenden.

Ein spitzer Schrei entkommt aus Bellatrix Kehle, der jedoch schnell durch die grobe Pranke von Fenrir erstickt wird, die grob ihren Mund zudrückt.

Ohne Erbarmen für seine einstige Verbündetet schiebt er den Stoff beiseite, der sein Ziel verdeckt und dringt gewaltsam in sie ein. Ihre Hände können sich aus seinem Griff befreien und versuchen seinen Körper wegzudrücken. Bellatrix Finger krallen sich an seinen Rücken fest und hinterlassen tiefe, blutende Wunden.

Wütend brüllt Fenrir seinen Schmerz heraus und schlägt ihr mit der flachen Hand kräftig ins Gesicht, ehe er ihre Handgelenke wieder gewaltsam über ihren Kopf zusammendrückt.

Die schreckliche Szene endet nach wenigen Minuten durch ein kehliges Grollen seitens Greyback, der sich völlig erledigt neben Bellatrix niederlässt.

Statt auf ihn loszugehen liegt sie einfach nur teilnahmslos da und schaut in das grelle Licht des Mondes, der einsam auf uns hinabscheint.

Erleichtert darüber, dass es vorbei ist, suche ich nach einer Gelegenheit die Gegner auszuschalten, doch sie kommen näher und haben ihren Blick starr in unsere Richtung gelenkt. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit gilt jedoch alleine der gebrochenen Frau, die hilflos am Boden liegt und begafft wird wie verletzte Beute von einem Löwen.

"Lasst mich. . .B-bitte. . ."

Eine Gänsehaut breitet sich über meinen Körper aus. 'Hat Bellatrix Lestrange gerade gefleht?'

Völlig verstört wende ich mich von dem Geschehenen weg, ich will nicht weiter dabei zuschauen, ohne etwas tun zu können. Meine Finger blockieren jegliche Geräusche, die durch meine Ohren hätten hindurch wandern können.

"Harry, Harry! Sie sind weg, lass uns gehen bevor einer zurückkommt!"

Zügig packt Neville meinen Arm und zieht mich aus der Gasse heraus, doch ich sehe noch eine Person am Boden liegen und reiße mich aus seinen Griff los.

"Harry! Neville! Kommt her, bevor sie dich finden! Das ist zu gefährlich!"

Als Ron bemerkt, dass ich keine Anstalten mache zu ihnen zu gehen, sondern stattdessen zu der liegenden Person laufe, halten sie alle für kurze Zeit Inne.

In meinem Blick spiegeln sich die verschiedensten Gefühle wieder, als ich in die glasigen Augen der Frau schaue, die einen der mir wichtigsten Menschen ermordet hat.

Doch die Wut wird von Sorge dominiert, allein deshalb könnte ich mich selbst schlagen.

"Hallo Potter. Hat dir und deinen Freunden die Show gefallen?" Langsam richtet sie sich auf, verdeckt dabei den Blick auf ihre entblößten Brüste mit ihren Händen. Sie versucht ihre kühle Art raushängen zu lassen, doch ich spüre, was in ihr vorgeht.

"Oder willst du vielleicht auch noch drüber?"

Wütend balle ich die Fäuste und frage mich, weshalb ich ihr überhaupt helfen sollte. Normalerweise müsste sie in Azkaban für ihre Schandtaten verrotten.

"Ich-. . .Ich würde nie-. . .Das würde ich nie tun!" Nach anfänglichem Stottern finde ich endlich meine Stimme wieder und halte ihr meine freie Hand hin.

Die ganze Situation erinnert mich an das erste Zusammentreffen mit ihr in der Misteriumsabteilung. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass ich diesmal nicht den Drang habe sie sofort zu töten.

Unschlüssig starrt sie meine Hand an, während ihre Hände sich noch enger um ihr Körper schlingen.

"Ah, verstehe. Sorry." Schnell ziehe ich meine Sweatjacke aus und reiche ihr sie hin, ihr Blick wird jedoch nur noch unschlüssiger.

"Was ist? Nimm' sie schon, es ist kalt."

"Hast du schon vergessen, wer ich bin? Wer du bist?" Ihr Ausdruck verändert sich in pure Wut.

"Du hast ihn getötet, du! Ein schwacher, kleiner Junge!" Mittlerweile hat sie sich vom Boden erhoben und steht mit wackeligen Beinen vor mir. Sie ist einen guten Kopf kleiner als ich und ohne Zauberstab oder jeglicher anderer Waffe wirkt sie eine ganze Ecke ungefährlicher.

"Sei froh, dass ich nicht schon längst die Auroren gerufen habe. Jetzt nimm' die Jacke gefälligst."

"Nein! Geh' zu deinen Freunden und verschwinde, hörst du schlecht?!" Verzweifelt versucht sie mich weg zudrücken, doch schon bald merkt sie, dass es nichts bringt, da ihre ganzen Kräfte verbraucht sind. Nach wie vor stehe ich vor ihr und halte ihr die Jacke hin.

"Du hast zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder lässt du dir jetzt helfen oder ich werde Shacklebolt informieren, Azkaban vermisst dich sicherlich schon."

Ihr Blick versucht mich in Flammen aufgehen zulassen, doch als sie merkt, dass auch dies nicht gelingt reißt sie mir endlich die Jacke aus der Hand und legt sie sich um.

"Gut, wie sieht deine Hilfe aus?"

Um ehrlich zu sein, weiß ich selbst nicht so genau, wie ich mir das jetzt vorgestellt habe. Bellatrix ist immerhin eine Mörderin, gut zwar eine Totgeglaubte, aber ich muss es trotzdem melden.

"Wo bleibst du die Nacht?"

"Denkst du, ich würde dir ernsthaft verraten, wo wir uns aufhalten? Verschwende nicht meine wertvolle Zeit, Potter!"

Genervt dreht sie sich von mir weg und läuft aus der Gasse heraus. Ron, Hermine und Neville stehen nah' nebeneinander und beobachten eingeschüchtert die dunkle Hexe, die sich scheinbar glücklich über deren Angst ergötzt.

"Lestrange, warte!" Plötzlich stoppt sie ihre schnellen Schritte und bleibt stehen, den Rücken noch immer zu uns gerichtet.

"Black. Falls du es nicht mitbekommen haben solltest, mein Mann ist in der Schlacht gefallen. Kein Grund mehr da, um den unwürdigen Namen zu tragen."

Gefährlich blickt sie zu mir über ihre Schulter und wartet auf eine Antwort.

"Verstehe, du willst unsere Hilfe nicht. Na dann, kommt, ich apperiere uns zum Grimmauldplatz." Natürlich weiß ich, welche Auswirkung die Aussage auf Bellatrix hat.

"Grimmauldplatz? Du-. . .Du wagst es ein Black Anwesen mit deinem verschmutzten Blut zu verunreinigen?" Ihre Stimme klingt plötzlich klebrig süß, verbirgt jedoch einen düsteren Unterton.

Ich habe sie genau da, wo ich es will. Um ehrlich zu sein, macht es mir auch ein wenig Spaß sie zu provozieren.

"Es ist nach den Renovierungsarbeiten wieder ein schönes Anwesen geworden und wurde mir veerbt. Wieso sollte ich es ausschlagen?"

"Veerbt, also. . .Und was gibt Sirius die Erlaubnis dies zu tun? Du trägst ja nicht mal unseren Namen!"

"Von seiner Seite der Familie gibt es keinen mehr, der das Anwesen erben könnte; also unterzeichnete er einen Vertrag, der es auf mich überträgt. Vielleicht wusste er bereits was passieren wird-. . .

. . .-Er wollte, dass wir eine Familie werden. . ."

Die letzten Sätze murmele ich nur noch leise vor mich her, mein Zorn steht mir regelrecht im Gesicht geschrieben.

"Oh, dann kam die böse Tante Bella und nahm ihn dir wieder weg. Jede Familie braucht eine Tragödie, weißt du."

"Da will scheinbar wirklich jemand zurück nach Azkaban, stimmt's?" Wütend richte ich meinen Zauberstab gegen sie.

"Aber, aber Harry. . .Du willst doch nicht etwa eine hilflose Hexe in Not angreifen? Das ist äußerst feige. . ."

"Hilflos ist das letzte Wort mit dem ich dich beschreiben würde."

Dennoch hat Bellatrix recht, also lasse ich langsam wieder meinen Zauberstab sinken und stecke ihn in meine Hosentasche zurück.

Mein Blick fällt zurück zu meinen Freunden, denen die ganze Situation sichtlich unangenehm ist.

"Lasst uns gehen, Kreacher ist bestimmt schon ganz erfreut seinen neuen Master wieder zu sehen."

Der Gedanke an Kreachers Reaktion, sobald er mich sehen wird, bringt mich zum lachen. Er ist zwar noch immer der alte mürrische Elf, doch er hat mich endlich akzeptiert und manchmal hatten wir auch ziemlich gute Unterhaltungen.

"Wartet."

Diesmal bin ich es, der steif anhält und über die Schulter zu Bellatrix hinschaut.

"Du hast was vergessen."

"Behalt' sie. Wie gesagt, es ist kalt."

"Wieso? Weiß Kreacher nicht mehr, wie er den Kamin ankriegt?"

Verwirrt drehe ich mich zu ihr um und schaue sie fragend an.

"Schau' mich nicht so an, Potter. Laut Erbrecht wäre ich die rechtmäßige Besitzerin des Hauses, du kannst mir den Zugang also nicht verbieten."

"Hatte ich auch nicht vor. Jedenfalls nicht jetzt."

"Harry, bist du dir sicher?" Besorgt versucht Hermine mir einzureden, doch ich schaffe es schnell sie zu besänftigen.

"Keine Sorge, 'Mine. Morgen früh werde ich den Orden informieren und dann schauen wir, was als Nächstes passiert."

"Wir kommen mit dir, du bleibst nicht allein mit diesem-. . .dieser Frau. . ."

"Nein. Ich will euch nicht schon wieder in gefährlichen Situationen mit reinziehen, beim letzten Mal haben wir schon genug verloren, dass lasse ich nicht noch einmal zu."

"Dafür sind Freunde da, Harry. Wir haben es gemeinsam angefangen und werden es gemeinsam beenden, schon vergessen?"

"Denkt an euer Baby 'Mine. Wirklich, ich werde zurecht kommen. Solange sie keinen Zauberstab besitzt kann sie keinen schlimmen Schaden anrichten." Hermine schaut Ron und Neville unschlüssig an, die nur mit ihren Schultern zucken.

"Pass auf dich auf." Flüstert sie mir noch einmal ins Ohr und gibt mir eine feste Umarmung.

"Immer."

"Melde dich sofort, wenn etwas ist." Hermine wagt noch ein letzten Blick zu Bellatrix hin, dann verschwindet sie mit Ron und Neville durch die dunkle Straße.

Nickend verabschiede ich mich von meinen Freunden, die Übernachtungsparty muss dann wohl verschoben werden.

"Ist euer kleines Gespräch endlich beendet?"

Verwundert schaue ich mich um, beinahe hätte ich schon vergessen, dass Bellatrix noch da ist.

Gelangweilt hat sie sich auf der Treppe niedergesetzt, wenigstens hat sie die Unterhaltung nicht mitbekommen.

Angespannt halte ich ihr meine Hand hin, als sie auf mich zuläuft.

"Halt' dich fest." Zögernd greift Bellatrix nach meinem Arm, dann apperiere ich uns zum Grimmauldplatz.

Sooo. . .

. . .Das wäre dann das erste Kapitel und somit der Auftakt einer zugegeben doch schon ziemlich chaotischen Beziehung. Mich würde es mal interessieren, was ihr vom Anfang haltet. ( Ich weiß, dass ich ziemlich grausam zu Bellatrix gewesen bin. . .)

Ich bin ein ziemlicher Fan von Paaren, die so überhaupt nicht canon sind, da ihre Beziehung nicht gleich offentsichtlich aufgebaut werden kann, sondern sich erst langsam entfaltet.

Man stellt sich praktisch selbst einer größeren Herausforderung, indem man versucht alles noch seriös und "echt" erscheinen zu lassen, ohne gleich in typische Klischees zu fallen.

Lasst gerne eine Rückmeldung zurück, Kritik und Lob sind gerne gesehen. (:

Liebe Grüße


	2. Der Feind in meinem Haus

o~O~o~O~o Kapitel 2 o~O~o~O~o

Der Feind in meinem Haus

"Das Gästezimmer ist gleich ob-. . ."

"Ich weiß, wo die Gästezimmer sind, Dummkopf!"

"Äh, klar. Natürlich." Nervös kratze ich mir am Nacken und überlege dabei, ob das wirklich eine gute Idee von mir war sie mitzunehmen.

Aber wo hätte sie sonst hingehen können? Zurück zu diesen Mistkerlen, die sie vor wenigen Minuten noch brutal vergewaltigt haben? Wohl kaum.

Was die Malfoys betrifft, sie denken noch immer Bella sei tot. Es wäre zu viel, wenn sie plötzlich vor ihrer Haustür stehen würde. Außerdem haben sie sich von ihrem Todesser Dasein komplett gelöst, Bellatrix würde sie da nur wieder mit reinziehen.

Schweigend mustere ich sie von unten bis oben, was sie mir gleichtut.

"Ist irgendwas?" Harsch durchbricht ihre dunkle Stimme die Stille.

Zögerlich greife ich nach einem Taschentuch und drücke es ihr in die Hand.

"Du solltest vielleicht das Blut im Gesicht beseitigen."

Grummelnd wirft sie das Tuch weg und läuft in die Richtung der Treppe, die in den ersten Stock führt.

"Master Potter, mit wem sprichst du?" Der dunkle Flur wird durch einen Lichtstrahl, der aus der Küche heraustritt, erhellt.

Kreacher tretet langsam hervor und starrt abwechselnd zu mir und Bellatrix, verlegen etwas zu der Situation zu sagen.

"Mistress Black, was für eine Ehre sie in später Stunde in diesem Haus zu treffen."

Augenblicklich leben die Gemälde an den Wänden auf und tausende von Augenpaaren wenden sich zu uns.

"Kleine Bella!" Walburgas donnernde Stimme ertönt freudig durch den düsteren Flur.

"Hallo, Tante." Genervt will sie sich von ihren Verwandten abwenden und die Treppe hinaufsteigen, doch soweit kommt sie nicht, ehe sie wieder angesprochen wird.

"Du hast dir also endlich dein Erbrecht zu eigen gemacht und schmeißt diesen elenden Potter Jungen heraus!"

"Hey, ich stehe zufällig auch noch hier!" Schallendes Gelächter bricht aus, doch niemand schenkt mir wirklich Aufmerksamkeit. Dabei sind das sogar auch meine entfernten Verwandten, traurige Sache.

"Ja ja, in Prinzip schon. Ich werde ihn schon irgendwie los." Lässig schleicht Bellatrix die Treppen hoch und verschließt sich im Badezimmer.

Es wird langsam wieder still im Flur, man hört nur noch den Wind, der draußen heulend durch die Landschaft zieht.

"Ich glaube es wird langsam mal Zeit für ein paar neue Bilder, was denkst du Kreacher?"

"Wage es nicht, du elendes Halbblut!" Genervt verdrehe ich die Augen, während meine Hände nach dem Mantel an der Garderobe greifen und ihn über Walburgas Gemälde werfen.

Mein nächster Halt ist in der Küche, wo ich mir ein Brot schmiere. Die ganze Aufregung ließ mich etwas hungrig zurück.

Plötzlich höre ich ein lautes 'Plopp' hinter mir.

"Master Harry! Du bist zurück und hast einen Gast mitgebracht!"

Nala's piepsige Stimme ertönt hinter mir und erfüllt den ganzen Raum.

"Schön dich wiederzusehen, Nala." Ihre großen, blauen Augen schauen mich freudig an.

"Soll ich das Gästezimmer herrichten, Master?"

Zögernd denke ich kurz nach, doch die beiden haben heute schon genug getan und benötigen auch mal ihren Schlaf.

"Nein, der Gast wird es sich selbst einrichten. Übrigens heiße ich Harry, kein Grund für einen Titel Nala."

Eifrig nickt sie mit ihrem kleinen Kopf und wartet scheinbar auf irgendeine Aufgabe.

"Sag Kreacher, dass für heute nichts mehr ansteht. Geht ins Bett, ich komme alleine zurecht."

Nickend verbeugt sie sich zum Abschied und verschwindet in ihre kleine Schlafkammer.

Langsam kehrt Ruhe ein, was ich nach all der Action nur willkommen heißen kann.

Meine Beine führen mich automatisch zur Couch, im Wohnzimmer, wo ich mich entspannt drauf niederlasse und kurzerhand auch schon einnicke.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

Mein Schlaf wird unterbrochen, da irgendetwas in der Küche poltert. Müde suche ich meine Brille vom Boden auf, die mir im Schlaf von der Nase gerutscht ist.

'Wie spät es wohl ist?'

Ich wage einen Blick auf die große Wanduhr, mitten im Raum, deren vergoldeter Zeiger gerade auf Punkt Vier Uhr schlägt.

Gähnend stehe ich von der Couch auf und möchte nur noch in mein Bett, jedoch nicht ohne zuvor noch nachzusehen, wer gerade dabei ist die Küchenausstattung zu vernichten.

"Nala? Kreacher, was macht ihr da?" Das Poltern wird abrupt leiser, als ich meine Stimme erhebe und in die Küche hereintrete.

Der Anblick lässt mich erstarren und vor Schreck aufschreien.

"Bellatrix?!"

"Ja?" Die Stimme von ihr klingt ruhig und gelassen, während sie sich etwas auf ihrem Brot schmiert.

Verwirrt beobachte ich sie dabei, dann wird mir wieder alles klar.

"Nichts, ich habe-. . .mich nur gerade kurz gewundert, wieso du in meiner Küche stehst."

"Du hast mir angeboten die Nacht hier zu bleiben, schon vergessen? Außerdem hatte ich hunger und du hast tief und fest geschlafen."

"Seit wann macht sich eine Hexe wie du selbst was zu essen?"

"Na, seit ich Kreacher oder deinen anderen dummen Elf nicht finden konnte."

"Nala. Nur zur Info, die beiden werden mit Respekt behandelt, auch von dir."

"Pff, sonst noch ein Wunsch? Wenn ja, nerv deine zwei kleinen Freunde damit."

"Wie dem auch sei, pack die Sachen wieder weg. Ich leg' mich hin."

Nickend beißt sie in ihr Brot rein und winkt mich mit der freien Hand aus dem Raum heraus.

Nicht mal einen Tag und ich verabscheue sie jetzt schon, aber irgendetwas hat sie an sich, was mich fasziniert. Diese Frau steckt einfach voller Geheimnisse.

'Vergiss es Harry, denk nicht mehr über diese schreckliche Frau nach!'

Ich will gerade die Lichter im Wohnzimmer löschen, als ich einen donnernden Schmerz am Kopf spüre und zu Boden falle.

"Was zum-. . ." Meine Worte werden durch eine Hand erstickt, die fest meinen Mund zudrückt.

"Hast du wirklich gedacht, ich komme mit dir und mache eins auf Happy Family mit dir und deinen Elfen? Ha, noch immer der selbe naive Junge, Potter!"

Wütend versuche ich Bellatrix von mir zu reißen, doch sie presst mir ein Küchenmesser an die Kehle.

"Gib mir deinen Zauberstab. Das ist alles was ich will, vielleicht lasse ich dich dann sogar am leben."

Ich schüttele meinen Kopf, was nur dazu führt, dass sie ihr Messer tiefer in mein Fleisch drückt und ich spüren kann, wie warmes Blut von meinem Hals hinab läuft.

Schreiend lässt sie ihr Messer fallen, als ich mit aller Kraft in ihre Hand beiße, die meinen Mund verschlossen hat. Blitzschnell richte ich mich auf und spucke dabei das bittere Blut von ihr aus meinem Mund.

Bevor sie reagieren kann reiße ich sie herunter und drücke sie grob an ihren Schultern am Boden fest.

"Lass mich los, nimm deine Hände weg!"

"Warum? Damit du mich wieder angreifen kannst? Ich biete dir mein Haus an und du attackierst mich, was stimmt nicht mit dir?"

"Du hast ihn getötet, du dummer Junge!"

"Was interessiert dich das noch? Er wollte nur Macht, wenn er gesiegt hätte, wärt ihr als nächstes tot gewesen!"

"Das stimmt nicht, sei still, du Lügner!"

"Er hatte für niemanden etwas übrig, außer für sich allein. Du belügst dich selbst, wenn du es nicht genauso siehst."

"Nein, da irrst du dich! Er konnte lieben, er liebte mich!" Mit aller Kraft reißt sie sich los und steht stolz vor mir.

Ohne zu zögern, halte ich ihr meinen Zauberstab entgegen.

"Voldemort konnte nicht lieben, er war seit seiner Geburt immun gegen jeglicher Zuneigung."

Ich halte meine Stimme möglichst gedämpft, als ich ihren schmerzlichen Blick sehen kann. Er war der einzige Mensch, denn sie geliebt hat und ich bin derjenige, der ihn ihr genommen hat.

Hilflos schlingt sie ihre Arme um ihren Körper und verliert dabei eine winzige Träne, die ihre Wange hinab läuft.

"Okay, Bellatrix. Ich musste es tun, dass weißt du. Ich werde mich nicht dafür entschuldigen die Zauberwelt vor einem Tyrann beschützt zu haben. Aber es tut mir dennoch Leid, dass ich dir jemanden genommen hab, den du liebst. Ich weiß, was es für Schmerzen sind."

"Das ändert rein gar nichts!" Wieder versucht sie mich zu Boden zu bringen und meinen Zauberstab an sich zu nehmen.

"Incarcerus!" Augenblicklich schlingt sich ein Seil um ihren zierlichen Körper und lässt sie auf den kalten Fußboden fallen.

"Gute Nacht, Bellatrix." Rufe ich ihr über meine Schulter entgegen, während ich ermüdet vom Kampf die Treppe heraufsteige.

"Binde mich los, Potter! Sofort!"

"Morgen vielleicht." Rufe ich zu ihr hinunter, dann schließe ich meine Tür und versiegel sie zusätzlich mit einem Schutzzauber.

'Bei ihr weiß man's ja nie.'

Meinen Zauberstab lege ich unter mein Kopfkissen und meine Brille griffbereit auf meinem Nachttisch.

Im selben Moment als mein Kopf das Kissen berührt, falle ich auch schon in einen tiefen Schlaf.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

Warmes Sonnenlicht kitzelt meine Haut und holt mich unweigerlich aus meinen Schlaf. Gähnend strecke ich mich und krieche aus der warmen Bettdecke raus. Ein kurzer Blick auf meine Uhr verrät mir, dass es bereits nach Mittag ist.

Zügig sammele ich mir passende Klamotten aus dem Schrank und verschwinde ins Bad.

Ich wasche mir mein Gesicht und begutachte mich ein wenig im Spiegel, dabei bemerke ich Kratzspuren an meinen Schultern und streiche mit meinen Fingern über die Wunde am Hals.

'Ich muss Shacklebolt unbedingt noch kontaktieren.' Die ganze Zeit kreist sich dieser Gedanke um meinen immer noch schmerzenden Kopf.

Als ich die Treppe hinuntersteige, ertönt schon Nala's fiepsige Stimme aus der Küche.

"Master-. . .Äh Harry, dass Essen ist bereit zum Servieren."

"Ist gut, Nala. Ich komme sofort."

Ich mache jedoch Halt, als ich Bellatrix schlafenden Körper auf dem Fußboden liegen sehe.

Ihre zerzausten Haare sind noch feucht und das Seil ist noch immer eng um sie gewickelt. Keine besonders bequeme Position.

Vorsichtig löse ich das Seil von ihr und streiche ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht.

'Völlig weggetreten.'

Ich zögere für einen Augenblick, doch ich bringe es nicht über mich sie einfach liegen zulassen.

Nervös umklammere ich ihren Körper und lege sie behutsam auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer, welches mit der Küche verbunden ist.

Bevor ich mich zu meinen Hauselfen geselle, nehme ich noch eine Decke und lege sie um sie herum.

'Schlafend sieht scheinbar jede Person halbwegs unschuldig aus.'

Murmele ich langsam vor mir hin, während ich mich an den Küchentisch begebe.

"Kreacher, hast du den Tagespropheten?"

"Hier, Master Harry."

"Danke. Setzt euch doch." Zögerlich setzen sich Kreacher und Nala auf die freien Stühle, es tut mir Leid zu sehen, wie die kleinen Wesen ihr Leben lang unterdrückt wurden.

"Was tun wir mit unseren Gast, Master Harry?"

"Ich werde den Orden informieren müssen, ihnen erzählen, wie die ganze Situation überhaupt entstanden ist."

"Wenn sie flieht?" Ängstlich schielt Nala zu der schlafenden Gestalt auf der Couch herüber.

"Ich habe einen Schutzzauber über dieses Haus gelegt, den wird sie ohne Magie nicht durchbrechen können."

"Aber sie kann uns trotzdem weh tun." Aufgelöst klimpert sie mit ihren großen Augen und zieht an ihren langen Ohren, etwas das Dobby immer getan hat, wenn er in Panik war.

"Okay, ganz ruhig Nala. Sie wird uns nichts tun, verstanden?"

"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."

Eine Stimme erklingt aus dem Wohnzimmer, kurze Zeit später erhebt Bellatrix sich von der Couch, stützt sich mit ihren Armen an der Rückenlehne ab und grinst düster zu mir herüber.

"Keine Sorge, Nala. Bellatrix mag es nur gerne zu provozieren, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlt."

Ruhig genehmige ich mir einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee und ahme ihr sarkastisches Lächeln nach.

"Ich fühle mich von niemanden bedroht."

"Wie dem auch sei, vielleicht solltest du etwas essen. Bevor Shacklebolt nachher auf die Idee kommt dich sofort in eine Zelle zu sperren."

Tatsächlich erhebt sie sich von der Couch und gesellt sich langsam zu uns an den Tisch, natürlich nicht ohne einen angewiederten Blick zu Nala und Kreacher zu richten.

Schweigend sitzen wir zusammen, während die Zeit vergeht.

"Willst du das noch immer tragen?"

Fragend zieht Bellatrix eine Augenbraue hoch und schaut zu sich hinunter.

"Seh' ich so aus, als hätte ich meinen halben Kleiderschrank mitgebracht?"

"Oben steht ein großer, alter Schrank. Ich denke, dass war im Zimmer deiner Tante, als ich hier das erste Mal drinnen war führte Sirius mich durch alle Räume. Allerdings ist er fest verschlossen, also bin ich nicht sicher, was sich darin verbirgt. Vielleicht findest du was Brauchbares, falls du ihn öffnen kannst."

Ihr Kleid ist völlig zerfetzt und übersät mit kleinen Blutflecken. Ihr scheint es dennoch nichts auszumachen, wie auch, sie trug immerhin für vierzehn Jahre schon ein und dasselbe Hemd.

Stumpf erhebt sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und wandert die Treppe hinauf. Um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht wieder irgendetwas Hinterhältiges plant, folge ich ihr in näherer Entfernung.

Unschlüssig steht Bellatrix vor dem großen alten Holzschrank und begutachtet die feinen Details, goldene Schnörkeleien, die das Schloss zieren. Beim näheren Hinsehen bemerke ich, dass es Schlangen sind, die mit giftgrünen Smaragdsteinen dekoriert sind.

"Was machst du da?!" Geschockt starre ich auf ihren blassen Arm, an dem frisches Blut hinunter läuft. Bellatrix hat sich mit ihren langen Nägeln einen kleinen Riss in den Unterarm gezogen.

"Davon hast du keine Ahnung, solche Mechanismen sind von Reinblüter entwickelt worden und auch nur für Reinblüter zugängig."

Langsam wischt sie mit ihrem Daumen das Blut vom Arm und lässt es langsam in das Maul der Schlange tröpfeln.

Staunend stelle ich fest, dass nach und nach die Smaragdsteine zu leuchten beginnen. Die Schnörkeleien bewegen sich und bilden leuchtende Buchstaben.

"Toujours Pur." Laut lese ich die leuchtende Schrift vor und frage mich, was es bedeuten könnte. Fremdsprachen waren nie meine Stärke.

"Immer rein." Übersetzt Bellatrix stolz und öffnet langsam die Schranktüren.

Neugierig blicke ich über ihre Schulter und schaue die Kleider an, die sie der Reihe nach aus dem Schrank greift.

Im oberen Regal im Schrank erkenne ich viele verschiedene Gegenstände, unter anderem eine alte Spieluhr.

"Fass' das nicht an!"

"Aua, ist ja gut!" Schnell ziehe ich meine Hand weg, als sie mir einen ordentlich Schlag verpassen will.

"Was ist das? Wieso darf man die nicht anfassen, ist doch nur eine Spieluhr?"

"Spürst du das nicht?" Meine Hand zuckt als Bellatrix sie ergreift und sie zu der Spieluhr führt, doch ehe ich sie berühren kann hält sie still.

Ein plötzliches Kribbeln dringt in meine Hand und kurze Zeit später spüre ich es am ganzen Körper, jedoch beginnt das Gefühl sich in stechenden Schmerz zu verändern und düsteres Geflüster hallt durch meinen Kopf.

"Okay, okay. Hör auf, bitte!" Mit aller Kraft ziehe ich meine Hand weg und starre sie entsetzt an. Statt ihre Hand ebenfalls wegzuziehen hält sie sie weiterhin an die Spieluhr heran und fängt an zulachen.

"Schwarze Magie, Potter. Ist wohl eine Nummer zu groß für Hogwarts neuen Superhelden." Stolz lässt sie sich nieder und streicht sanft ihre Finger über die verschiedenen Stoffe, die sich auf den Fußboden gesammelt haben.

"Vielleicht bringt es nichts dich zurück nach Azkaban zu schicken, ich meine die Vorstellung wie dir ein Dementor die Seele aussaugt ist zwar zufriedenstellend, doch ich denke, dass selbst die Angst hätten dir zu Nahe zu treten."

"Ist das etwa eine andere Art zu sagen, dass du mich gerne hier behalten würdest?" Lasziv stützt sie sich mit den Armen ab und schaut zu mir herauf.

"Nein, dass ist eher eine Art zusagen, dass du noch verrückter bist, als bekannt ist. Jetzt such' dir was zum Anziehen, der Besuch trifft jeden Moment ein."

Kaum sind die Worte ausgesprochen klingelt es auch schon an der Tür. Zügig laufe ich die Treppe herunter, aber nicht ohne vorher Bellatrix einen Blick zu zuwerfen und mit strengen Blick auf den Kleiderhaufen vor ihr zu zeigen.

"Harry!" Freudig stürmt Tonks durch die Tür und küsst mich auf die Wange.

"Guten Tag, Harry. Schön dich so-. . .lebendig zu sehen." Shacklebolt wirft mir ein kurzes Lächeln zu, bevor er sich unsicher im Haus umsieht.

"Sie ist oben, zieht sich um." Antworte ich ihm in einen nervösen Ton. Die ganze Situation ist noch immer schwer zu begreifen und Bellatrix hat bis jetzt nicht wirklich dazu beigetragen, dass ich die Entscheidung nicht bereue.

"Okay, am besten setzen wir uns erst einmal und warten bis sie kommt."

Shacklebolts ruhige Stimme besänftigt sofort alle Gemüter, die sich jetzt alle im Wohnzimmer sammeln und sich um den großen Ecktisch drum herum setzen. Nala kommt auf wackeligen Beinen mit einem großen Tablett auf uns zu und serviert allen eine heiße Tasse mit Tee.

"Danke Nala." Antworte ich ihr höflich.

"Soll ich Mistress Black holen?"

"Nein, ist schon gut. Ich werde sie holen gehen." Erst schaue ich auf die Uhr, dann fällt mir auf, dass sie schon viel zu lange oben ist. Kein gutes Zeichen.

"Entschuldigt mich kurz." Leise erhebe ich mich von meinem Platz und laufe die hölzerne Treppe hinauf.

"Bellatrix?" Ihr Name entflieht so einfach von meinen Lippen, fühlt sich jedoch jedes Mal wie Gift auf der Zunge an.

Vorsichtig laufe ich an jedem Raum vorbei und schaue nach wo sie sich aufhalten könnte.

Vor der Gästezimmertür komme ich zum Stehen und schaue durch den dünnen, offenen Türspalt.

Mein Blick überprüft die linke Seite des Zimmers, die völlig seelenlos ist. Nervös wandere ich weiter zur rechten Seite und bleibe verdutzt stehen, als ich sie sehen kann. Vor dem Spiegel. Beim Anziehen. Halbnackt.

Sofort distanziere ich mich von der Tür und will unentdeckt bleiben, doch leider vergebens. Meine Hand rutscht vom Türrahmen ab und reißt beim kläglichen Versuch des Festhaltens die Kerze an dem Kerzenhalter an der Wand von der Fassung.

"Verdammt." Murmele ich so leise wie es nur geht, als die Kerze meinen Arm streift und sich eine kleine Flamme durch mein Hemd brennt.

Hektisch klopfe ich diese aus und hebe die Kerze vom Boden auf.

"Da geht der Spanner in Flammen auf." Vor mir öffnet sich die Tür und eine lächelnde Bellatrix blickt mir direkt in die Augen.

"Wenn du schon gaffst, dann kannst du mir auch helfen." Sie dreht ihren Rücken zu mir hin und tippt auf den Reißverschluss, der sich gefährlich niedrig an ihrer Kehrseite befindet.

Ich kann mich gerade zwar nicht selbst sehen, aber ich würde wetten, dass mein Gesicht einen gefährlich verräterischen Rotton angenommen hat.

"Ja, ähm, klar doch." Nervös greifen meine zitternde Finger nach dem Verschluss und ziehen ihn bis nach oben zu ihrem Nacken.

"Fertig?"

"Jab, bereit für mein Interview." Lässig lässt sie ihre Haare wieder über ihre Schultern fallen und schreitet elegant die Treppe hinunter, direkt ins Wohnzimmer.

Sie lässt sich gegenüber von Shacklebolt auf der Couch nieder, stolz als wäre es ein Thron.

"Guten Tag, Miss Black. Wie sie sicherlich wissen, hat Harry uns kontaktiert, um über die jetzige Situation aufmerksam zu machen und eine optimale Lösung zu finden."

"Was ist die Lösung? Eine Zelle im Drecksloch, auch bekannt als Azkaban oder lieber gleich die Erlösung durch den Todesfluch?" Erwartungsvoll schaut sie die drei Auroren vor sich an und wartet auf eine Antwort.

"Der Todesfluch wäre für Ihresgleichen ein Zeichen der Barmherzigkeit, die Sie nicht verdienen." Antwortet Proudfoot durch knirschenden Zähnen. Er vergaß nie, was den Longbottoms wiederfahren ist und was Bellatrix beinahe mit Tonks angestellt hätte.

Das Letztere völlig ruhig da sitzt überrascht mich daher ein wenig, doch ihre Augen folgen gebannt den Gesichtszügen ihrer grausamen Tante.

"Proudfoot, bitte. Wir wollen unsere Unterhaltung nach Möglichkeit ambitioniert halten."

Trotzig verschrenkt er die Arme vor der Brust und schaut auf den Fußboden, um die Wut in seinen Augen zu verbergen.

"Wie wir herausgefunden haben, sind weitere Todesser wieder ins Tageslicht getreten und haben sich mit einzelnen Greifern vebündet."

"Kann sein." Gleichgültig zuckt Bellatrix mit den Schultern und greift nach ihrer Tasse mit Tee.

"Ihnen ist hoffentlich bewusst in welch einer Lage Sie sich derzeit befinden, es wäre also nur von Vorteil, wenn Sie mit uns kooperieren würden."

Shacklebolts Stimme wird energischer und auch seine Körperhaltung spannt sich an.

Er versucht immer und immer wieder auf Bellatrix einzureden, doch sie hält komplett dicht.

"Also gut, vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir unser Gespräch ohne die Anwesenheit von Miss Black fortführen würden."

Stumm geben wir unser Einverständnis durch ein Nicken bekannt, was Bellatrix zum Grummeln bringt, während sie sich von der Couch erhebt.

Genervt stapft sie die Treppe nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

"Harry, du hast die Situation zwar grob geschildert, aber wir sind uns immer noch nicht im Klaren, weshalb du sie hier her gebracht hast und sie nicht direkt dem Ministerium überliefern wolltest."

Diesmal erhebt Tonks ihre Stimme und schaut mich dabei erwartungsvoll an. Doch ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihnen die ganze Geschichte sagen sollte.

Bellatrix wollte es ihnen nicht sagen, wahrscheinlich unter anderem aus Schamgefühl, da kann ich das nicht einfach erzählen.

'Sie ist gerade nicht hier Harry, außerdem müssen sie es wissen. Na los, erzähl' schon.'

"Es fing an, als wir das drei Besen verlassen haben und ich mit Ron, Hermine und Neville die Straßen entlang lief, um mir anzusehen, was sich in den Jahren veränderthat. Unsere Gespräche wurden plötzlich unterbrochen, als wir laute Stimmen aus einer Gasse hörten-. . ."

Mein Mund verstummt als mir die Bilder wieder durch den Kopf gehen, die ich eigentlich verdrängen wollte.

"Was ist in der Gasse passiert Harry?" Tonks streichelt sanft über meine Hände, die ich vor mir zusammengefaltet habe, während ich nichtssagend auf den Boden blicke.

"Es waren um die fünfzehn Mann, sie standen um ein sich streitendes Paar herum. Neville und ich gingen näher heran und erkannten sofort Greyback und Bellatrix."

"Diese Bestie lebt also auch noch, welch eine Schande."

"Shh, Proudfoot. Lass Harry bitte zu Ende erzählen."

"Neville wollte gehen, weil es zu viele waren, doch ich wollte wissen, ob sie sich über irgendwelche Pläne unterhalten würden. Stattdessen eskalierte der Streit und Fenrir bedrohte Bellatrix. Er hat ihren Zauberstab gebrochen, sie war ihm also völlig unterlegen. Als er einen Moment unaufmerksam war hat sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Nase geschlagen und rannte aus der Gasse, um zu apparieren. Doch ehe sie fliehen konnte, hielt er Bellatrix fest und schlug sie zu Boden."

"Dann hast du ihr geholfen?"

Schuldbewusst erhebe ich meinen Kopf und starre in die Augen von Tonks, die mich aufmuntert anlächelt.

"Nein. Also, ich wollte helfen, aber wir standen in deren Blickfeld. Ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass meinen Freunden etwas passiert. . .-"

"-. . .Sie haben sie mit Schmerzen, blutend und gebrochen zurückgelassen, jeder einzelne von ihnen hat ihr das angetan. . .Als es endlich vorbei war, konnte ich nicht anders, als ihr zu helfen."

Meine errötenden Augen starren wieder in die Leere, dabei spüre ich, wie die drei mich fixieren, unwissend darüber, was sie sagen könnten und ob sie etwas sagen sollten.

"Was passiert ist, ist nicht deine Schuld."

"Ich bin jetzt ein Auror, ich hätte so etwas verhindern müssen."

"Harry, hör mir zu. Du hast Neville, Ron, Hermine und deren Kind beschützt. Heldenttaten erfordern Opfer, du hättest es nicht verhindern können."

"Sie hat mich gesehen-. . ." Mein Kopf neigt sich wieder nach oben, um Tonks in die Augen blicken zu können.

"-. . .Bellatrix wusste, dass ich da war und zugesehen habe. Aber sie verriet mich nicht, also konnte ich sie auch nicht wieder zu diesen Mistkerlen gehen lassen."

"Denkst du, dass hätte sie gemacht?"

"Wo sollte sie sonst hin? Als ich Bellatrix fragte, wich sie mir aus und meinte, sie würde mir keinen Ort nennen, wo die Todesser sich derzeit aufhalten. Zugegeben hätte sie es zwar nie, aber Bellatrix wusste nicht, wo sie bleiben sollte. Ich sah's in ihrem Blick."

"Wir sollten uns gut überlegen, was wir mit ihr machen. Ich meine, sie könnte uns von Nutzen sein."

"Denkst du, sie würden anfangen nach ihr zu suchen?" Fragend schaut Proudfoot zu Tonks herüber.

"Nein, nicht unbedingt, aber sie könnte uns eventuell zu ihnen führen, bevor irgendein übler Plan umgesetzt werden kann."

"Als ob sie einen ihresgleichen verraten würde, schon vergessen, Bellatrix ist seine loyalste Dienerin gewesen."

"Es benötigt eine gewisse Zeit. . ."

"Was meinst du?"

". . .Ihr Vertrauen." Ruhig schaut Tonks zu Proudfoot herüber, als sie ihren Tee trinkt und die Tasse dann wieder abstellt.

"Niemand ist im Besitz von ihrem Vertrauen, bis auf die Malfoys und selbst die genießen es nur eingeschränkt."

"Da magst du recht haben, aber denkt mal nach; Bellatrix wäre nie mit dir mitgekommen, Harry, du warst und bist vermutlich noch ihr größter Widersacher. Ich kenne meine Tante nur zu gut, dieses Verhalten wäre mir ganz neu."

"Was denkst du, wäre der Grund für ihr fremdartiges Verhalten?"

"Angst, Harry. Bellatrix war dabei, als du Voldemort besiegt hast. Ein Siebzehnjähriger besiegt den mächtigsten dunklen Zauberer unserer Zeit, dass hat sie nicht vergessen."

"Angst? Wohl eher Wut, gestern hat sie versucht mich deswegen umzubringen!"

"Genau das sage ich ja, in Wahrheit hat sie Angst, weil sie genau weiß, dass du ein mächtiger Zauberer geworden bist und das wiederrum macht sie wütend."

"Angst oder Wut hin und her, wenn Bellatrix eine Bedrohung für Harry darstellt muss sie weg."

"Ich hatte die Situation unter Kontrolle. Möglichweise hat Tonks sogar recht, dass war schließlich auch mein erster Gedanke, weshalb ich ihr geholfen habe. Angenommen, die Todesser haben bereits einen Plan, dann müssen wir ihn rechtzeitig stoppen. Die einzige Anlaufstelle, die wir haben ist Bellatrix."

". . .Wenn Todesser in einer Sache gut sind, dann ist es wie man am besten unentdeckt bleibt, seit dem verlorenen Krieg erst recht."

Proudfoots Einsicht überrascht mich, wenn es nach ihm gehen würde, wäre Bellatrix jetzt schon längst bei lebendigen Leib verbrannt worden.

"Wenn ich die Schlussfolgerung aus diesem Gespräch ziehe, ist es folgende Lösung, in der Bellatrix Black nicht an das Ministerium ausgeliefert wird und demnach erst unter aller strengster Beobachtung bleiben wird, habe ich richtig verstanden?"

"Wir sollten ihr ein Zeitfenster geben, wenn es Harry gelingen sollte ihr Temperament etwas zu zügeln, dann kriegen wir vielleicht wirklich Zugang zu ihr."

"Wartet ein Moment. . .Wenn es mir gelingen sollte?. . .Sie soll also hier bleiben, bei mir?"

"Es wäre nicht sehr sinnvoll die Malfoys mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu belasten, sie haben sich gerade an ihren neuen Lebensstil gewöhnt, Bellatrix würde nur für Chaos sorgen. Aber es liegt natürlich an dir Harry, wenn du dich von ihr bedroht fühlst weisen wir sie erst einmal nach Azkaban ein, doch von dort werden wir keine Informationen von ihr erhalten."

Ich weiche Shacklebolts fragenden Blick aus und starre stattdessen zur Treppe. Kann man es riskieren sie hier zubehalten? Was ist, wenn sie mich wieder angreifen will? Aber Bellatrix hat keinen Zauberstab, viel bewirken kann sie nicht. . .

"Von welchem Zeitfenster sprechen wir hier?"

"Das ist allein deine Entscheidung, Harry."

Wieder zögere ich und denke noch einmal über alles nach. Ich muss nur nein sagen, dann wäre ich sie endlich los. Wären da nicht nur diese entsetzlichen Bilder von der gestrigen Nacht. . .

"Zwei Wochen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. . ."

Langsam nickt Shacklebolt mit seinem Kopf und denkt vermutlich auch noch einmal über den Vorschlag nach.

"Erstatte uns Bericht darüber, wie jeder Tag verlaufen ist. Bellatrix wird dieses Haus nicht verlassen und ihr wird sämtlicher Umgang in Form von Magie untersagt. Sollte sie sich nicht daran halten, ist Azkaban ihr nächster Halt."

"Ich werde es ihr-, ähm,. . .ausrichten."

"Es wäre besser, wenn Bellatrix von alledem nichts mitbekommt, um Manipulation zu vermeiden. Richte ihr lediglich aus, dass wenn sie sich nicht benehmen sollte ihre Zelle auf sie wartet."

"Ich wünsche dir gutes Gelingen Harry. Dennoch erwarte ich nicht sonderlich viel seitens Bellatrix."

"Ich denke, dass tut niemand wirklich." Grinsend nicke ich den Kopf und drücke Shacklebolt zum Abschied die Hand.

Nachdem sich alle erhoben und disappariert sind räume ich zusammen mit Nala das Geschirr weg und lese den Tagespropheten zu ende.

"Es ist seltsam ruhig hier, ich schaue mal nach, was die da oben anstellt."

Nalas große Augen starren mich ängstlich an, sie hat sich noch nicht damit angefreundet, dass wir ab jetzt für eine gewisse Zeit einen Bewohner mehr im Haus haben.

"Es ist alles gut Nala, keine Panik."

Oben im Flur angekommen, fällt mir schon gleich auf, dass Bellatrix Zimmertür offen steht und sie sich nicht mehr darin befindet.

'Wo steckt diese Irre bloß?'

Meine Frage wird schon gleich durch ein knarrendes Geräusch beantwortet, dass über der Decke zu hören ist.

Verwirrt schaue ich herauf und entdecke nach langem Starren eine Dachbodenluke aus der dimmerndes Licht scheint.

'Ein Dachboden? Der ist mir bis jetzt nie aufgefallen.'

Durch einen ungesagten Zauberspruch beschwöre ich eine Leiter herbei und steige zweifelnd die Stufen hinauf.

Unwissend darüber, was mich dort oben gleich erwarten wird drücke ich die Luke offen.

"Bellatrix?" Ich halte meinen Zauberstab fest in meiner Hand, bereit für jeden Angriff.

Doch sie sitzt nur still da und starrt in eine dunkle Kiste mit verschiedenen Gegenständen darin.

"Was machst du hier oben?"

"Das war Narzissas lieblings-Puppe." Statt meine Frage zu beantworten, hält sie eine verstaubte Puppe in der Hand und kämt ihr mit den Fingern die Haare wieder glatt.

Vorsichtig nähere ich mich ihr und setze mich ebenfalls auf den staubigen und knarrenden Boden.

Ihr Blick ist völlig leer, als wäre sie unter Hypnose.

"Was ist das hier für ein Raum?" Diese Frage scheint ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erwecken, denn die Leere in ihren Augen verschwindet, als sie sich mir zuwendet.

"Das war unser Versteck, als wir noch Kinder waren. Weißt du, es war nicht immer leicht Mitglied in einer reinblütigen Familie zu sein und wenn uns diese gespielte Freundlichkeit und diese sinnlosen Feste zu viel wurden, dann gingen wir hier oben auf den Dachboden; niemand wusste scheinbar, dass er existiert."

"Du und deine Schwestern?"

"Ja, nicht zu vergessen Sirius. Hier, die hat er selbst gemacht." In ihrer Hand hält sie eine Kette, an der ein selbstgeschnitzter Anhänger aus Holz hängt. Ein Wolf.

Sie schaut zu der Kette, dann fixiert sie sich wieder auf mich.

"Wölfe faszinierten ihn schon immer, eigentlich jedes Wesen, was dir im verbotenen Wald entgegenkommen könnte. Deshalb war er auch der beste Freund von Lupin, er versuchte ihn zu verstehen, statt sich wie alle Anderen zu fürchten."

Es ist nach wie vor unangenehm mit Bellatrix über Sirius zu sprechen, doch es ist gleichzeitig interessant zu hören, was sie als Kinder alles zusammen gemacht haben. In ihren Augen sah ich im ersten Moment sogar ein wenig Reue, aber das war sicherlich nur eine Einbildung.

"Remus wurde von Greyback gebissen, stimmt's?"

In der nächsten Sekunde bereue ich meine Frage auch schon. Beim Hören des Namens zuckt Bellatrix zusammen und erinnert sich scheinbar an den Vorfall in Hogsmeade zurück.

"I-Ich, ähm-. . .hätte nicht fragen sollen."

"Spar dir dein Mitleid für andere auf; und ja, er hat Lupin gebissen."

'Toll gemacht, Potter. Gerade noch eine anregende Unterhaltung geführt und du löscht schon wieder das kleinste Stück Vertrauen!' Wütend über mich selbst, denke ich nach, wie ich das Gespräch wieder aufleben lassen kann.

"Was war dein lieblings Spielzeug denn? Ich nehme nicht an, dass es eine Puppe war."

"Nein." Grinsend wendet sie sich wieder der Kiste zu und kramt ein wenig darin herum.

Glücklich zieht sie einen völlig zerfransten Teddy aus der Kiste und gibt ihn mir nach langem Zögern in die Hände.

"Das ist Boomer."

"Toller Name." Lachend nehme ich den Teddy näher unters Auge.

Sein linkes Knopfauge fehlt, daher wurde ein unechter Augapfel in den Stoff hinein genäht, was ein zugegeben echt verstörender Anblick ist. Zusätzlich wurde ihm ein Mund geschnitten, in dem spitze Zähne eingeklebt wurden.

Angewiedert drehe ich den Teddy in Bellatrix Richtung zurück, die ihren einstigen Begleiter liebevoll beäugelt.

"Wieso wundert mich das nicht Dr. Frankenstein?"

"Noch besser ist sein Inhalt, schau." Mit ihrem Finger fährt sie über die dicke Naht auf dem Bauch des Teddys und greift herein.

"Deshalb nahm ich ihn überall mit hin." In ihrer Hand hält sie magische Knallerbsen und wirft diese weiter weg von uns auf den Boden, um deren Funktion zu testen.

Ein Knall folgt dem Nächsten, als sie den hölzernen Boden berühren.

"Jetzt macht der Name auch Sinn."

"Meine Mutter hat sich immer gewundert, wo ich die Dinger versteckt habe, sie hat immer das ganze Zimmer durchsucht."

"Es stand also früh fest, dass du das schwarze Schaf der Familie bist, hm?"

"Seit Anbeginn meiner Geburt." Stolz erhebt sie sich und nimmt den Teddy mit sich, als sie die Treppe hinuntersteigt.

"Du kannst wirklich schlafen mit diesem Ding in deinem Bett?" Lachend lehne ich mich an ihren Türrahmen an und beobachte wie sie den Teddy auf ihr Bett legt.

"Klar, mein treuer Begleiter schon viele Jahre hinweg."

"Du bist wirklich verrückt."

"Das sind die besten Menschen."

Eine Stille kehrt ein, in der wir uns einfach nur gegenseitig anstarren. Sie sitzt tiefenentspannt auf ihrem Bett und versucht scheinbar durch mich hindurch zu schauen.

"Was hälst du davon, wenn ich etwas zu essen mache und wir zusammen einen Film schauen?"

"Film? Ist das so ein Muggelding?"

Stimmt, ganz vergessen. Sie kennt so etwas bestimmt gar nicht.

"Es dient zur Unterhaltung anderer. Muggel, die etwas anderes verkörpern und das wird dann auf einem Fernseher übertragen."

"Etwas anderes verkörpern? Leiden diese Muggel an Schizophrenie?"

"So könnte man es auch betrachten, ich such uns ein paar heraus, dann kannst du eine Wahl treffen."

Nickend wendet sie sich mir ab und befasst sich wieder mit ihrem Horror-teddy.

Leise lehne ich die Tür an und gehe die Treppe herunter.

Kreacher sitzt am Küchentisch und schaut sich mal wieder alte Fotos der Familie Black an, während Nala auf dem Boden liegt, malt und dabei tausende Papierblätter quer über den Boden verteilt.

Ein Bild fliegt mir direkt vor die Füße und als ich es sehe, kann ich ein Lachen kaum verkneifen.

Es ist eine verunstaltete Version von Bellatrix, die kopfüber schwebend über den Fußboden hängt und flucht, während eine lachende Elfe im Hintergrund zu sehen ist.

Beim näheren Hinschauen merke ich, dass so gut wie alle Bilder von Bellatrix handeln, die durch verschiedene Zaubersprüche verletzt oder gefoltert wird.

Als Nala mich endlich bemerkt, lässt sie vor Schreck den Stift fallen und sucht nach den passenden Worten.

"Master Harry, es tut mir Leid. Ich bin ein böser Elf, böse Nala, böse, böse,-. . ."

Augenblicklich muss ich aufgrund ihres Verhaltens an Dobby denken, sie hat die Art von ihrem Elfenbruder.

"Nein, Nala. Alles ist gut, hör auf dich mit dem Buch zu schlagen." Ich nehme ihr das Buch aus den Händen, nachdem sie noch immer nicht aufhört und sammele die Blätter vom Boden auf.

"Pack sie weg, bevor Bellatrix deine kleinen Kunstwerke sieht."

"Ja, Master Harry." Reuevoll nimmt Nala mir den Stapel aus der Hand und bringt sie in ihr kleines Zimmer zurück.

Mich zieht es derweil in die Küche, wo ich gleich schon am überlegen bin, was Bellatrix mögen könnte.

"Kreacher? Du weißt sicherlich, was Bellatrix gerne mag, oder?" Genervt schaut er von seinem Fotoalbum hinauf, doch sein Blick wird schnell wieder milder.

"Sie bevorzugt die Französische und Italienische Küche, Master. Soll ich etwas zubereiten?"

"Nein, heute wollte ich das Essen machen, aber danke für den Hinweis. Dann werde ich mal ein paar von diesen Dingern hier durchwälzen."

Nachdem ich mir eins von Kreachers Kochbüchern geschnappt habe, setze ich mich ebenfalls an den langen Esstisch und suche etwas Passendes heraus.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

"Nette Schürze." Grinsend steht Bellatrix plötzlich neben mir und lehnt sich gegen die Küchentheke.

"Ich muss zugeben, dass es nicht schlecht riecht, bleibt nur abzuwarten wie es schmecken wird."

"Also, erstens kannst du dich glücklich schätzen, dass du überhaupt etwas bekommst und zweitens ist es definitiv besser als Gourmetküche à la Azkaban."

"Oh, tut mir Leid. Da hab ich wohl das Ego des neugeborenen Chefkochs getroffen."

"Überzeug dich doch einfach selbst."

Vorsichtig tretet sie mir näher und nimmt den Löffel entgegen, den ich ihr hinhalte.

"Nicht schlecht, dass kenne ich irgendwie. . .Poulet au Riesling, extra etwas Französisches für mich gekocht?"

"Tja, es gibt einen Muggelspruch, der besagt, dass der Gast König sei. Selbst wenn du der Gast sein solltest."

Halbherzig stecke ich ihr den Löffel in den Mund, damit sie nicht mehr gegenkontern kann.

"Und. . .Kann ich deinen unangebrachten Forderungen gerecht werden?"

"Für das erste Mal ist es gar nicht so übel."

"Gut, dann kannst du ja den Tisch decken."

"Was soll ich?" Entsetzt schaut sie mich an und verschrenkt die Arme vor der Brust.

"Den. Tisch. Decken. Nala zeigt dir auch, wo du das Geschirr findest."

"Ja, genau. Deine kleine Elfe kann dann auch gleich den Tisch decken, denn dafür sind die da."

"Was habe ich zum Thema Respekt gesagt?"

"Was du gesagt hast interessiert mich herzlichst wenig." Sturr steht sie an der Küchentheke und bewegt sich kein Stück, schaut stattdessen trotzig auf den Boden wie ein kleine Kind.

"Los jetzt, ich bitte dich nicht noch einmal drum."

"Was willst du sonst tun? Mich ohne Abendessen auf mein Zimmer schicken?"

"Ach, mir fällt schon eine passendere Bestrafung ein." Provozierend halte ich ihr meinen Zauberstab entgegen.

"Was willst du tun? Mir zeigen, dass du doch den Crucio beschwören kannst?"

"Glaub mir, es gibt noch andere fiese Sprüche als nur den Cruciatus-Fluch."

Aus der Spitze meines Zauberstabes erscheint bereits ein giftiges Grün, doch dann fängt Bellatrix endlich an zu kooperieren und flieht regelrecht aus der Küche und durch die große Wohnstube.

"Nala, komm her und hilf mir beim Tisch decken, sofort!" Höre ich sie noch quer aus dem Flur herausschreien.

Zufrieden über die gewonnene Diskussion stecke ich meinen Zauberstab wieder weg und wende mich wieder dem Essen zu.

'Angst, Harry. Bellatrix war dabei, als du Voldemort besiegt hast. Ein Siebzehnjähriger besiegt den mächtigsten dunklen Zauberer unserer Zeit, dass hat sie nicht vergessen.'

Augenblicklich schießt mir Tonks Stimme wieder durch den Kopf.

'Sie hatte eben tatsächlich Angst, dass ich ihr weh tun würde. Es ist irgendwie ein gutes Gefühl, wenn die gefürchteste Hexe Großbritanniens Angst vor einem hat.'

Aus dieser Situation lässt sich definitiv einen Nutzen ziehen.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

Als ich aus der Küche herauskomme ist der Tisch bereits perfekt geeckt worden, sie hat sogar daran gedacht für vier Personen zu decken, was mich unweigerlich zum Lachen bringt.

Zusammen mit Kreacher sitzt sie vor dem großen Kamin im Wohnraum und wärmt ihre Hände. Abends wird es immer besonders kalt in diesen großen Räumen.

"Nimm dir eine Decke, wenn dir kalt ist. Ihr könnt euch auch schon an den Tisch, dass Essen ist fertig."

Als Bellatrix aufstehen will distanziert sie sich regelrecht von mir und läuft ohne groß etwas zu sagen zum Stubentisch und wickelt sich in einer warmen Decke ein.

Ich geh derweilen zurück in die Küche und serviere das Essen auf die Teller.

"Ich helfe dir, Master Harry." Nala schnippt mit den Fingern und lässt die Teller in das Wohnzimmer schweben.

Zusammen setzen wir uns hin und fangen an zu essen.

"Hier, ich hab uns ein paar Filme herausgesucht."

Neugierig reißt Bellatrix mir die DvD-Hüllen aus der Hand und begutachtet die jeweiligen Covers.

"Ein Clown? Was soll daran angsteinflößend sein?" Gelangweilt hält sie mir die Hülle entgegen, nachdem sie den Inhalt durchgelesen hat.

"Das ist ein Klassiker, außerdem würdest du dich mit dem echt gut verstehen, der terrorisiert nämlich auch gerne Kinder und tötet sie."

"Red' doch kein Unsinn, ich habe noch nie ein Kind getötet; war zwar immer kurz davor aber habe es nie zu ende bringen können."

"Wie gütig von dir."

"Hier ist eine Puppe drauf, mal im Ernst, ihr Muggel habt echt vor Allem Angst, stimmt's?"

Genervt nehme ich ihr die DvD von Saw aus der Hand und mache die Hülle auf.

"Weißt du was, wir schauen uns den an und dann kannst du ja die Methoden bewerten, die Muggel zum Foltern benutzen."

"Oh, wow. Ich bin schon ganz gespannt." Erfreut gespielt hebt sie die Hände in die Luft.

"Versprich' mir nur etwas."

"Was denn?"

"Komm' bloß nicht auf die Idee, eine dieser Szenen nachzuspielen!"

"Mach den Film an."

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

Als wir alle mit dem Essen fertig sind räume ich den Tisch ab, dabei hilft mir Nala wieder und rennt schnurstracks in die Küche.

Der Film ist erst seit wenigen Minuten zu ende und spaltet die Meinungen, während Bellatrix fasziniert jede Folterung angeschaut hat und dabei kommentiert hat, wie man es hätte besser machen können, ist Nala völlig verschreckt und hat sich tief in ihrer Decke verkrochen als sie wieder aus der Küche herausrannte.

Kreacher scheint das auch alles weniger interessiert zu haben, er ist in der Hälfte des Films eingeschlafen.

"Muggel sind doch nicht so unschuldig, was?"

"Bitte, dass war doch noch harmlos." Lässig greift Bellatrix mit einer Hand zu den Süßigkeiten, die ich auf den Tisch gestellt habe und lehnt sich in die Couch zurück.

"Es gibt noch weitere Teile, wenn du mehr Inspiration brauchst."

"Ich habe viel mehr eine Frage an dich."

Neugierig stelle ich die Popcorn Schüssel zurück auf den Tisch und wende mich ihr zu.

"Na dann, sprich dich aus."

"Was passiert jetzt? Ich meine Shacklebolt und seine tollkühne Crew sind bestimmt nicht gekommen, um bloß ihr Mitleid für deine neue Wohngenossin zu bekunden."

'Okay, Konzentration. Desto weniger Bellatrix weiß, umso besser.'

"Weißt du, in der Muggelwelt gibt es so etwas wie ein Reintegrationsprogramm. Einer kriminellen Person wird die Chance gegeben, sich wieder dem sozialen Umfeld anzupassen."

"Du hast es ihnen erzählt, nicht wahr?"

"Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?"

"Weil mir so eine Chance nie gegeben worden wäre, wenn nicht aus einem Hauch von Mitleid. Sie hätten mich direkt getötet, genauso wie du es wahrscheinlich gerne möchtest. Angenommen das wäre nicht so ausgegangen, dann hätten Neville und du auf den richtigen Moment gewartet und mich getötet. Hab ich nicht recht?"

"Wäre gut möglich."

Unsere beiden Blicke starren völlig leer in das knisternde Feuer im Kamin. Halte ich es wirklich zwei Wochen mit ihr aus? Noch bis vor ein paar Tagen hätte ich sie mir tot gewünscht und jetzt? Hat sich daran überhaupt etwas geändert? Wenn ja, wieso?

"Ich wollte ihn nicht töten, jedenfalls nicht so, nicht dort."

"Wen-. . ." Ich verstumme wieder, plötzlich weiß ich ganz genau über wen sie gesprochen hat und das macht mich unglaublich rasend vor Wut.

"Er wollte ein Duell, wie damals als wir noch Kinder waren. Wir wollten wissen, wer der Stärkere von uns beiden ist, er hat sich überschätzt."

"Du hast dich appariert und ihn mit dem Todesfluch getötet! Was war daran noch ein unschuldiges Duell zwischen Cousin und Cousine? Du hast dein eigenes Familienmitglied getötet, ich dachte immer die Blacks halten so viel von ihrer Reinblütigen Abstammung!"

"Ich habe ihn nicht durch den Fluch getötet, du dummer Junge! Es war ein Schocker, okay? Ich konnte nicht wissen, dass er durch diesen Schleier fällt!"

"Wozu rechtfertigst du dich eigentlich noch? Du hättest ihn so oder so getötet, schließlich hast du ihn gehasst!"

Unser lautstarker Streit weckt den schnarchenden Kreacher, der sich schnell aufrappelt und aus dem Wohnzimmer flüchtet.

"Er war ein Teil der Familie, und ja, sie stehen alle unter meiner Gnade! Ich hätte ihn nicht getötet, es war ein Unfall!"

"Dann sag mir eines, wenn dein Lord dich aufgefordert hätte ihn zu töten, hättest du ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umgebracht oder-. . ."

"-. . .hättest du aus Respekt vor der Familie gezögert und ihn dann erst getötet?"

Ich versuche meine Tränen zu unterdrücken, um nicht vor dieser Frau jegliche Schwäche zu zugeben.

Stattdessen verhärten sich meine Gesichtszüge und meine Augen versuchen sie in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen.

Mein Plan scheint aufzugehen, denn sie zerbricht langsam daran. Ihre braunen Augen werden glasig und frische Tränen laufen an ihren Wangen herunter.

". . .Ich weiß es nicht. . ."

Langsam nähert meine Hand sich ihrem Gesicht, was sie augenblicklich zusammenzucken lässt. Bellatrix atmet erleichtert aus, als sie spürt wie ich ihre Tränen mit meinem Daumen wegwische.

"Er hat dich zerstört, ist dir das eigentlich bewusst. . ."

Ihr fester Griff umschlingt meine Hand und stößt sie von sich.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren stampft sie die Treppe hinauf und knallt ihre Tür zu.

'Das wird noch ein ganz hartes Stück Arbeit werden.'

"Alles in Ordnung, Master Harry?"

Unsicher kommt Nala aus ihrem Versteck und krabbelt neben mir auf die Couch.

"Frauen sind nicht einfach." Seufze ich und trinke einen kräftigen Schluck von meinem Feuerwhiskey.

"Wir sollten ins Bett gehen, morgen wird wieder ein langer Tag." Ich stelle das Glas zurück auf den Tisch und trage Nala auf den Arm zurück in ihr Zimmer.

"Schlaf jetzt und denke nicht mehr über den Film nach, dass war nicht echt." Langsam schauen ihre großen Augen aus der Bettdecke hervor, die sie über ihren Kopf gezogen hatte.

"Ich werde es versuchen, Master Harry."

Leise knipse ich das Licht aus und laufe nach oben in das Badezimmer, um mir erst einmal frisches Wasser über mein Gesicht laufen zu lassen.

Danach gehe ich in mein Zimmer und suche mir passende Klamotten heraus, denn ab Morgen steht wieder Arbeit an. Hoffentlich verläuft alles gut, schließlich ist Bellatrix dann den ganzen Tag alleine mit Nala und Kreacher.

Verzweifelt versuche ich wenigstens ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu kriegen, aber dieser Gedanke kreist mir immer wieder durch den Kopf und dem folgen verschiedenste Szenarien, die möglicherweise passieren könnten.

Huhu,

ich bin gespannt wie die Geschichte hier ankommen wird, denn normalerweise nutze ich überwiegend das deutsche Portal FanFiktion.de um meine Geschichten zu veröffentlichen.

Jeden Montag und entweder Freitag oder Sonntag ( Also an jeden Anfang und Ende der Woche ) werde ich ein neues Kapitel hochladen.

Genießt das Wochenende,

Liebe Grüße


	3. Dunkle Schönheit

Huhu meine Lieben,

jetzt sind wir schon beim dritten Kapitel angekommen und ich hoffe, dass meine Geschichte gut ankommt auch wenn einige Dinge ein wenig geändert wurden, als es im Buch/Film passiert ist. Doch genau das macht FanFiktions aus, also seht es nicht zu eng und genießt es.

Rückmeldungen, wie euch diese Geschichte gefällt, sowie Kritik und Lob sind gerne gesehen.

Ab jetzt werde ich übrigens aus beiden Perspektiven schreiben, also wird jetzt Bellatrix Version der Geschehnisse miteinfließen und in späteren Kapiteln vielleicht auch mal die Perspektiven von Hermine, Ron und Co. auftauchen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Liebe Grüße

o~O~o~O~o Kapitel 3 o~O~o~O~o

Dunkle Schönheit

HARRY

Der nächste Tag beginnt früh und nicht alle kommen so schnell aus dem Bett wie ich.

"Bellatrix. Bellatrix, aufstehen! Wir müssen noch ein paar Dinge besprechen!"

Am anderen Ende höre ich nur ein genervtes Grummeln, deshalb klopfe ich noch lauter gegen die schwere Holztür. Am liebsten würde ich sie aus dem Bett ziehen, doch sie hat sich eingeschlossen und um noch mehr Streit zu vermeiden lasse ich ihr die Privatsphäre.

"Du kannst weiterschlafen, wenn ich weg bin. Frühstück ist bereits auf dem Tisch!"

Gestresst laufe ich die Treppe runter und setze mich zu Nala und Kreacher, in die Küche, die generell immer eher aufstehen als ich.

"Wenn nur gewisse Personen genauso sein würden wie ihr zwei, wäre einiges einfacher." Seufze ich und trinke erst einmal einen Schluck von meinem heißen Tee.

"Soll ich Madam Black wecken, Master?"

"Das wird nicht nötig sein." Um die Ecke ertönt eine verschlafene Stimme und kurze Zeit später sitzt Bellatrix auch schon am Tisch.

"Also, was ist so dringend, dass ich meinen wertvollen Schlaf unterbrechen musste?"

"Ich werde bis heute Nachmittag in der Misteriumsabteilung sein, dass heißt ihr seid für ein paar Stunden allein und das bedeutet, dass du dich benehmen wirst. Ich will keine Klagen hören."

"Echt jetzt? Deswegen bin ich aufgestanden? Das hättest du mir auch auf einen Zettel schreiben können."

"Ja, aber ich wollte es dir persönlich ausrichten, damit du den Ernst verstehst. Wenn mir Klagen kommen, dann gibt es Ärger. Merk' dir das, bevor dir der Sinn kommt irgendeinen Mist anzustellen."

"Ist notiert, du Spießer."

Der Rest des Frühstücks verläuft still, nachdem ich mich vom Platz erhebe, meine Tasche greife und allen einen schönen und hoffentlich unfallfreien Tag wünsche.

'Es würde an ein Wunder grenzen, wenn mir später keine Klagen kommen würden.'

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

"Wie ist das Leben so mit meiner Tante?"

Draco wirft mir ein unsicheres Lächeln zu, das mich zum Erstarren bringt. Ich komme gerade in der Misteriumsabteilung an und schon gleich wieder das erste Problem.

"Woher weißt du davon?"

"Ich bin Ron vorhin begegnet und so wie er eben ist hat er das ein oder andere erzählt, ungewollt natürlich."

"Ron kann das noch gar nicht wissen. . ." Murmele ich leise vor mich hin.

"Was meinst du?"

"Was hat Ron dir erzählt?"

"Nur das, was am Wochenende passiert ist. Ich habe ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren, egal wie schrecklich sie auch sein mag, dennoch ist sie die Schwester meiner Mutter und die wird krank vor Sorge sein, wenn sie davon erfährt."

"Okay Draco. Hör zu, gestern war Shacklebolt zu Besuch und hat die Lage mit mir abgesprochen. Unter anderem haben wir uns darauf geeinigt deine Familie aus der ganzen Sache herauszuhalten. Sie haben es gerade geschafft auf die richtige Bahn zu finden, Bellatrix würde alles durcheinander bringen."

"Du hilfst ihr also?"

"Vorübergehend wohnt sie bei mir im Grimmauldplatz. Ich denke, dort fühlt sie sich derzeit am wohlsten."

"Wie geht es ihr nach dem Vorfall?"

Ich denke über Dracos Frage ein wenig länger nach als geplant. Wie es ihr geht? Schwer zu sagen, bis jetzt spielt sie es ziemlich herunter.

"Sie redet nicht darüber und versucht es zu überspielen. Soweit geht es ihr gut."

"Pass auf sie auf, okay? Bella mag anstrengend sein aber derzeit hat sie keinen und dieses Monster darf sich ihr nicht mehr nähern."

"Ich werde sie nicht so früh aufgeben. Ich muss jetzt-. . .gehen."

"Oh, ja klar. Ich halte dich schon lang genug auf. Man sieht sich." Zum Abschied wirft er mir eine Handgeste zu, die ich flüchtig erwiedere.

'Na toll. Ich hoffe, dass nicht noch mehr von der Situation erfahren.'

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

BELLATRIX

Gelangweilt kaue ich auf meinem Brötchen herum und überlege dabei, was ich den Tag lang machen soll, ganz allein.

Ich kann ja schlecht das Haus verlassen, irgendwelche Zaubersprüche kann ich auch nicht üben und auch ansonsten kann ich meinen anderen Aktivitäten nicht nachgehen.

'Bei Merlins Bart, Muggel müssen echt ein scheiß' langweiliges Leben führen.'

"Ich nehme an du räumst den Kram wieder weg?" Fragend schaue ich zu der fiepsigen kleinen Elfe, die sich extra weit weg von mir hingesetzt hat.

Kreacher sitzt derweilen in der Wohnstube und unterhält sich mit den alten Portraits verstorbener Familienmitglieder.

'Lange macht der auch nicht mehr mit.'

"Ä-ähm,. . .Master Harry hat gesagt, dass du mir h-helfen sollst. . ."

"Hat er das? Weißt du auch, wer gerade nicht hier ist und deshalb nicht relevant ist?" Lasziv rühre ich meinen heißen Tee um und lasse die Tasse extra auf den Boden fallen.

"Oh nein, welch Missgeschick. Das solltest du weg machen, ehe dein Master wiederkommt."

Provozierend wedele ich mit einem Tuch vor ihrer Nase herum, das ich weghalte, als die dumme Elfe es zögernd greifen will.

"Wenn du schlau bist, wirst du Harry nichts von dem erzählen, was passiert, wenn er mal nicht zuhause ist."

"Was denn für Dinge?" Panisch greift sie nach ihren Ohren und zieht unruhig an ihnen herum.

"Schlimme Dinge. . ." Provozierend fahre ich mit meiner Zungenspitze über meine Zähne, was sie noch mehr zusammenzucken lässt.

Schweigend steht die kleine Elfe auf und beginnt die Scherben aufzusammeln, natürlich schneidet sie sich in den Finger und wimmert leise auf.

"Ich brauche das Tuch auf dem Tisch, b-bitte Madam."

"Hol' es dir doch selbst, dummes Ding! Und blute nicht den ganzen Boden voll, dass ist ja wiederlich!"

"T-tut mir L-Leid, Mi-Mistress. . ."

Augenrollend wende ich mich von diesem unwürdigen Geschöpf weg und laufe nach oben, um mir ein warmes Bad zu gönnen.

"Kreacher! Sei so lieb und lass' mir ein Bad ein."

Sofort unterbricht er seine Gespräche und verschwindet mit einem lauten 'Plopp' ins Badezimmer.

Derweilen wechsle ich in meinem Zimmer mein Kleid und suche mir ein Neues aus dem Schrank heraus.

"Liebe Güte, Tante hatte echt einen grauenvollen Geschmack." Schießt es aus mir heraus, als ich die verschiedenen Samtroben an meinen nackten Körper halte.

Ich wähle das 'Schönste' heraus und lege die restlichen über einen Stuhl. In dem großen Spiegel an der Wand kann ich zum ersten Mal meinen ganzen Körper betrachten.

Kaum zu glauben, dass diese Frau im Spiegel mal von jedem Mann in Großbritannien sehr begehrt wurde.

Azkaban hat meinem Äußeren übel beigesetzt und auch mein einst makelloses Gesicht ist nur noch ein Schatten von dem, was es mal war. Besondere Probleme hatte ich schon immer wegen meinen Zähnen, doch im Krieg habe ich Wichtigeres im Kopf gehabt als mich mit meiner verschwundenen Schönheit zu befassen.

Zügig umhülle ich meinen Körper mit meinem Morgenmantel und versuche den Anblick schnell zu vergessen.

Als ich ins Bad hereintrete läuft Kreacher an mir vorbei und lässt mich mit meinen neu dazugewonnenen Komplexen allein.

Den Morgenmantel hänge ich an den Haken an der Wand und bleibe wieder wie versteinert vor dem Spiegel stehen. Mein Blick fällt jedoch nicht auf mich sondern zu dem kleinen verschlossenen Schrank, der sich am Waschbecken befindet.

'Das riecht doch nach Zaubertränken.' Denke ich sofort, als ich den Duft wahrnehme, der herausströmt.

'Hmm, vielleicht finde ich ja etwas passendes.'

Zu früh gefreut. Der kleine Schrank ist fest verschlossen und scheint sich auch nicht einfach durch mein Blut öffnen zulassen.

"Schlüssel. . .Schlüssel, wo kann der bloß sein. . ."

"Kreacher?" Ungeduldig warte ich vor der Tür und schaue durch einen schmalen Spalt, ob dieser nutzloser, alter Elf endlich auftaucht.

"Ist das Wasser nicht warm genug, Madam Black?"

"Nein, dass ist es nicht. Ich will wissen, wo der Schlüssel ist mit dem der kleine Schrank aufgeschlossen werden kann."

"Der Schrank ist schon lange fest verschlossen, es lässt sich nur durch einen Ring von ihrer Tante öffnen und ich befürchte, dass dieser Ring nicht mehr in diesem Haus ist. Jedenfalls habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen."

"Dann frag sie!"

"Natürlich Madam Black."

Ungeduldig tippe ich mit meinen Fingernägeln gegen das Waschbecken und warte auf die Rückkehr von Kreacher.

"Madam, ich muss leider mitteilen, dass Ihre Tante nicht mehr weiß, wo der Ring sein könnte. Ich bitte um Verzeihung."

"Ja, schon gut. Geh' jetzt, lass mich allein." Genervt lasse ich die Tür zufallen und ziehe mir den Mantel aus.

Das heiße Wasser ist Balsam für meinen Körper und die Wärme um mich herum sorgt dafür, dass mich die Müdigkeit übernimmt.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

"Mistress, Sie sind schon sehr lange im Bad. Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Meine Augen reißen auf, als mir eine fiepsige Stimme um die Ohren saust.

"Mir geht es gut, verzieh' dich." Augenblicklich wird es wieder still.

Ein Blick auf die vergoldetet kleine Uhr, auf der Ablage über dem Waschbecken, verrät mir, dass schon sehr viel Zeit vergangen ist. Langsam steige ich aus der Wanne heraus und wickele das Handtuch über meine nassen Haare.

Zügig renne ich in Unterwäsche über den Flur zu meinem Zimmer.

Wieder stehe ich vor dem Spiegel und begutachte das dunkelblaue Samtkleid, welches ich mir herausgesucht habe.

Im Hintergrund des Spiegels befindet sich die Tapete unseres Familienstammbaumes, dass nicht meine Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hätte, wenn ich nicht ein seltsames Funkeln bemerkt hätte.

"Merkwürdig." Neugierig stelle ich mich gegenüber von der Wand und versuche herauszufinden, was das für ein Funkeln war.

Nach langem beobachten werde ich endlich fündig, denn in der Blüte einer Narzisse, die auf der Tapete gemalt wurde befindet sich ein funkelnder Juwel.

'Hm, ein Versuch wäre es jedenfalls wert.' Meine langen Fingernägel graben sich in den papierartigen Stoff hindurch und lösen den Juwel aus seinem Versteck.

Gespannt laufe ich zurück ins Badezimmer und versuche den Juwel in die Fassung des Schlosses zustecken.

Tatsächlich verfärbt sich der klare Juwel in ein feuriges Rot und öffnet den kleinen Schrank.

"Perfekt!" Gierig greife ich zu den Zaubertränken und versuche etwas passendes für mich zu finden.

Nach einer Weile des Suchens halte ich dann endlich mein Ziel in der Hand. Ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer gelbgoldenen Zaubermixtur darin.

'Luvenisiterum.' Genau die selbe Wirkung wie der einfache Verjüngungstrank, den man auch aus dem Unterricht in Hogwarts kennt. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass die Wirkung von Dauer ist. Er ist extrem beliebt unter der reichen Gesellschaft der Zaubererwelt, jedoch auch sehr schwer zu bekommen.

Freudig öffne ich die Flasche und halte sie schon an meinen Mund, als ich plötzlich inne halte.

'Wie viele Tropfen sollte man nochmal nehmen? Ach egal, zwei oder drei Tropfen werden mich schon nicht umbringen.'

Nachdem die Flüssigkeit meinen Hals hinunterläuft beobachte ich seine Wirkung im Spiegel.

Sofort stelle ich fest, wie mein krauses, sprödes Haar wieder an Kraft gewinnt und in einem dunklen glänzenden Braun zu neuem Leben erwecken. Meine schweren Augenlider verschwinden, die Zähne erstrahlen in einem gesunden weiß und das Gesicht wirkt faltenfrei und makellos.

Doch die Freude hält nicht lange an.

'Oh nein! Bei Merlins Bart, nein!' Scheinbar waren es doch zu viele Tropfen, denn die Wirkung steigt an.

Meine Brüste werden flacher, Beine und Arme kürzer und mein Gesicht wirkt jetzt kindlich.

Fassungslos starre ich in den Spiegel, den ich von der Höhe noch gerade so erreichen kann.

"Ahhhh!"

Schreiend renne ich aus dem Bad und laufe die Treppen herunter!

"Tante, bitte sag mir, dass du noch etwas von dem Gegentrank besitzt!" Tausende Augen schauen auf mein kindliches Ich hinab und brechen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

"Meine kleine Bella, habe ich dir nicht immer verboten meine Sachen anzufassen?"

"Ach, ich wollte nur ein paar Makel beseitigen. Jetzt sag' mir, wo ich es finden kann!"

"War in dem Schrank kein Grandisiterum vorhanden? Wenn nicht, dann befürchte ich, dass meine Vorräte aufgebraucht sind."

"Was? Nein, nein! Ich kann doch nicht so bleiben; ein Kind?!"

Gerade als ich erneut einen schockieren Schrei von mir geben will, öffnet sich die Haustür.

"Heute war nichts los, also konnte ich eher gehen. Wie ist es euch denn so er-. . ."

Abrupt stoppt Harry in seinem Satz und versucht die Szene vor seinen Augen zu verarbeiten.

"Bellatrix?!" Verwirrt schaut er mich an, hinter ihm stehen in sicherer Entfernung seine beiden blöden Elfen.

"Ja?" Frage ich ihn unschuldig.

"Was hast du-. . .? Habe ich dir nicht verboten irgendeinen Mist anzustellen?"

"Nein, du wolltest nur, dass von Anderen keine Klagen kommen."

"Was hast du getan? Ich meine, du siehst aus wie Neun."

"Ich weiß sehr gut wie ich aussehe, statt hier nutzlos herumzustehen könntest du mir also auch genauso gut helfen!"

Endlich bewegt er sich aus seiner Starre heraus und geht zum Kamin hin, dabei kann er sich natürlich kein Lachen verkneifen.

"Alles in Ordnung Harry?" Eine weibliche Stimme ertönt aus dem Wohnzimmer, die meine Neugierde weckt. Als ich mich neben Harry geselle erkenne ich auch schon gleich um wen es sich handelt; seine neunmalkluge Muggelfreundin.

"Mir geht es gut, es geht eher um jemand Anderen." Grinsend schaut er zu mir herüber, während diese Granger mich von oben bis unten observiert.

"Was ist mit ihr passiert? Doch nicht etwa Luvenisiterum?"

"Doch, genau das ist es! Hast du jetzt den Gegentrank oder nicht?" Ungeduldig falle ich Harry ins Wort und versuche so schnell es geht zu einer Lösung zu kommen.

"Entzückendes Kind." Sie und Harry tauschen ein Grinsen aus und amüsieren sich köstlich über diese blöde Situation.

Ich verenge meine Augen zu Schlitzen, um ihnen den Ernst der Lage klar zumachen.

"Das Serum werde ich wohl nicht haben, aber ich weiß, wer uns sicherlich weiterhelfen könnte. Überlasst es mir, ich bringe es so schnell ich kann vorbei."

Das Feuer im Kamin erlischt und mit ihm auch meine Hoffnung meinen alten Körper wiederzubekommen.

"Ich werde das Mittagessen vorbereiten, Master Harry."

"Bellatrix wird dir helfen."

Genervt stöhne ich auf und will mich verkriechen, doch ich werde schnell an meinem Vorhaben gehindert.

"Hier geblieben. Du wirst dich jetzt nützlich machen und so vergeht die Zeit auch viel schneller."

"Das wird nicht nötig sein, Master Harry. Ich arbeite gerne allein." Zitternd läuft die Elfe um die Ecke in die Küche und sucht schon passendes Material zurecht.

"Was hast du mit ihr angestellt?"

"Nichts, was soll ich schon gemacht haben?" Unschuldig klimpere ich mit den Wimpern und lasse mich auf der Couch nieder.

Der Nachmittag verläuft äußerst langweilig, was wohl daran liegt, dass ich angespannt auf irgendein Zeichen von diesem Muggelmädchen warte.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

HARRY

Es ist mittlerweile Abend und bis jetzt noch kein Anzeichen von Hermine. Bellatrix schläft derweilen tief und fest, aufgrund einiger Beruhigungstropfen, die ich in ihren Tee gemischt habe.

"Wieso hat sie den Trank überhaupt genommen? Hat sie etwas zu dir gesagt, Kreacher?"

"Nein Master, Mistress Black wollte lediglich wissen, wie sie den kleinen Schrank im Badezimmer öffnen könnte."

"Ich kann euch echt keine Sekunde alleine lassen."

"Es tut uns Leid, Master Harry."

"Nein, es ist nicht eure Schuld, Nala."

Die kurze Stille wird durch ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.

"Hermine, bitte sag mir, dass du den Trank hast. Ich ertrage ihr Geheule nicht mehr."

Aufgeregt hält sie mir ein blau leuchtendes Fläschchen entgegen und grinst breit.

"Ich hoffe, dass es ausreicht. Das war alles, was Draco seiner Mutter heimlich klauen konnte."

"Du hast Malfoy gefragt?" Fragend lege ich die Stirn in Falten. Normalerweise meidet Hermine den Umgang mit ihm.

"Naja, der Trank ist schwierig zu brauen und extrem teuer. Welche andere Familie hätte ihn also besitzen können?"

"Ich hoffe nur, dass sie es nicht herausfinden. Sie sollen schließlich noch nicht von alledem wissen."

"Keine Sorge, Draco hält dicht."

"Hast du noch etwas Zeit mitgebracht?"

"Oh, ich würde gerne etwas bleiben, aber Ron wartet. Wir haben die Familie zu Besuch und ich muss noch ein paar Dinge besorgen. Wir würden uns freuen, wenn du die Tage mal vorbei schaust. Molly und Arthur haben schon Sehnsucht nach dir."

"Klar, ich werde versuchen Zeit zu finden." Zufrieden begleite ich Hermine zurück zur Tür und verabschiede mich von ihr.

"Ach Harry, eins noch. Wenn du kommst, dann bitte allein." Sie schluckt schwer und schaut kurz auf die schlafende Gestalt auf der Couch.

"Denkst du wirklich, dass ich sie auf Molly losgelassen hätte? Einen weiteren Krieg brauchen wir nicht."

"Hast recht. Ich wollte das nur erwähnt haben." Grinsend verabschieden wir uns voneinander.

Ich schließe die Tür hinter ihr zu und geselle mich wieder zu Bellatrix auf die Couch.

"Hey Schlafmütze, aufwachen."

Langsam bewegt sich ihr Körper unter der Decke und nach einigen Minuten ist sie endlich wach. Es ist ein komisches Gefühl Bellatrix als kleines Mädchen zu sehen, dass Bild eines unschuldigen Kindes passt einfach nicht zu ihr.

"Hast du den Trank?" Müde reibt sie sich die Augen, während diese nach dem Trank Ausschau halten.

"Hermine hat ihn eben vorbei gebracht, es ist allerdings nicht mehr viel, also mal schauen wie viel er dir bringen wird."

Hastig greift sie mir das kleine Fläschchen aus der Hand und untersucht den Inhalt, ehe sie die letzten Tropfen in sich hinein schüttet.

Ihre Gesichtszüge verändern sich und werden definierter, die Gliedmaßen werden länger und das Haar voller.

"Was ist? Was schaust du mich so an, habe ich zu viel getrunken? Oh Merlin, nein, sag mir nicht, dass ich jetzt alt werde!"

"Schau' doch selbst."

In Wahrheit steht vor mir jetzt eine erwachsene Bellatrix, die um Ende Zwanzig zu sein scheint und unschlüssig die Augen zu hält.

Nach einem Moment des Zögerns läuft sie die Treppe hinauf und begutachtet sich oben vor dem großen Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer.

"Und, zufrieden?"

Bellatrix nickt hastig mit dem Kopf, als sie aufgeregt die Treppe hinunterstolpert.

"Es scheint, als hätte ich meinen Azkaban Aufenthalt übersprungen!" Stolz begutachtet sie sich im Spiegel und wirbelt hin und her.

"Ich dachte immer Azkaban verändert einen."

Lachend hebe ich schützend meinen Arm, um das Kissen zu greifen, dass droht direkt in mein Gesicht zu fliegen.

Natürlich war es reine Provokation, denn zugegeben ist Bellatrix zu ihrer alten Schönheit gelangt und ich verfluche mich innerlich für jegliche Gedanken an sie.

"Du warst auch schon zielsicherer."

"Wart's ab, Potter!"

Es dauert nicht lange und schon fliegen tausende Kissen von allen Seiten quer durch das Wohnzimmer.

"Wenn du mir einen Zauberstab geben würdest, wäre es aufregender gewesen." Völlig ausgepowert lässt sich Bellatrix auf die Kissen am Boden fallen und schaut zur Decke herauf.

"Da könntest du recht mit haben, aber es wäre auch um einiges schmerzvoller." Lachend schmeiße ich mich neben sie und werfe ihr dabei ein Kissen in ihr Gesicht.

Ich will mich schnell aufrichten, als sie zurückwerfen möchte, doch dann ertönt eine leise Stimme hinter mir.

"Master Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?" Im nächsten Moment wird Nala schon vom heranfliegenden Kissen zu Boden gerissen.

"Hast du dich verletzt?"

"Alles gut." Ihre dumpfe Stimme ertönt unter dem Kissen hervor, während Kreacher teilnahmslos daneben steht und mit dem Kopf schüttelt. Der Anblick bringt mich erneut zum Lachen.

"Ich denke, dass wir das Chaos beseitigen und dann schlafen gehen. Morgen beginnt der Tag wieder früh."

"Ja, für dich vielleicht."

"Neue Regel, ab sofort wirst du im Haushalt mithelfen und eher aufstehen, damit du helfen kannst den Tisch morgens zu decken."

"Ich halte von Regeln nicht sonderlich viel, weißt du?"

"Schon klar. Räum jetzt mit auf."

Widerwillig greift sie nach einigen Kissen und legt sie wieder halbwegs ordentlich auf die Couch zurück.

"Tante Walburga wird begeistert sein zu sehen, was wir mit ihrem geliebten Teppich angerichtet haben."

Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass ein großer Weinfleck den Teppich ziert.

"Mist, Nala holst du schnell einen Lappen mit kaltem Wasser?"

"Sofort, Master Harry."

Nachdem ich den Fleck halbwegs beseitigen konnte und die Gläser weggestellt habe, gehen wir alle ins Bett.

Die Nacht verläuft jedoch sehr unruhig, immer wieder wache ich auf und versuche durchs Lesen zurück in den Schlaf zu finden. Leider vergeblich.

Meine Gedanken kreisen immer wieder um den heutigen Tag herum, welchen Spaß wir vier zuletzt hatten und vor allem welche Wirkung Bellatrix neues Erscheinungsbild auf mich hatte. Ist das richtig, was ich hier tue? Soll ich sie wirklich hier behalten und weiter über diese schreckliche Fraue fantasieren, die mir meinen Paten genommen hat?

Doch es war nicht ihre Schuld, sie hatte sich im Kampf nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, sogar Gewissensbisse quälen sie.

Aber was ist mit der Folter von Hermine und den Longbottoms? Was ist mit Dobby?

'Nein, Harry! Sie lügt, Bellatrix manipuliert dich bloß! Du musst sie loswerden!'

Schnell schüttele ich alle Gedanken aus meinem Kopf und knipse das Licht meiner Nachttischlampe aus.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

Meine Augenlider reißen plötzlich auf, unschlüssig schaue ich in endlose Dunkelheit und versuche den Grund zu finden, weshalb ich mitten in der Nacht wach im Bett liege.

Langsam durchsuche ich mein Zimmer und werde schon bald fündig. Vor dem großen Fenster erkenne ich die groben Umrisse einer Gestalt, die auf dem Schaukelstuhl sitzt und von dem grellen Mondlicht sanft angestrahlt wird.

"Bellatrix?" Müde reibe ich mir die Augen und knipse das Licht an.

Tatsächlich ist sie in meinem Zimmer und schaut abwesend aus dem Fenster heraus.

"Sag mal kannst du mir sagen, was du mitten in der Nacht in meinem Zimmer zu suchen hast?"

Hektisch taste ich nach meinem Zauberstab und stelle erleichtert fest, dass er noch immer unter meinem Kopfkissen liegt.

Genervt befreie ich mich aus meiner warmen Bettdecke und schleiche über den kalten Holzboden zu ihr rüber. Auf halben Wege fällt mir bereits auf, dass sie tief und fest schläft.

"Bellatrix? Hey, wach schon auf." Ein wenig unsanft rüttele ich an ihrer Schulter, weshalb sie unruhig unter der Decke wühlt und versucht meine Hand von sich zu stoßen.

Im nächsten Moment schauen mich zwei weit aufgerissene Augen an, die schockiert um sich blicken als ein spitzer Schrei ihrer Kehle entkommt.

"Geh weg von mir, lass mich los!"

Völlig aufgelöst attackiert sie mich und reißt mich so zu Boden.

"Bellatrix, hör auf! Was ist los mit dir?!"

Allmählich kommt sie endlich zu sich und lässt von mir ab. Total verängstigt kriecht sie in eine Ecke und versucht ihren leicht bekleideten Körper vor mir zu verstecken.

Zitternd halte ich ihr meine Hand hin, um einen möglichen Waffenstillstand zu symbolisieren. Verzweifelt versucht sie meine Hand wegzudrücken und weicht noch ein Stück mehr zurück bis ihr Rücken die Wand berührt.

"Bitte-. . .Tut mir nicht weh. . .N-nein-. . .Ich will das nicht-. . .bitte"

Immer wieder schüttelt sie heftig mit dem Kopf und versucht sich in Sicherheit zu wiegen.

"Ich werde dich nicht verletzen, okay. Du bist in Sicherheit Bellatrix, ich bin Harry."

Ihre Augen, die durch ihre zerzausten Strähnen im Gesicht fast vollständig verdeckt werden, schauen mich unschlüssig an.

"Potter?"

"Ja?"

"Ich habe geträumt."

Zögernd nähere ich mich ihrer kleinen Gestalt und nehme Bellatrix vorsichtig in meinen Arm, als sie mich gestatten lässt.

Behutsam lege ich sie ins Bett und decke sie zu.

"Ich hole dir ein Glas Wasser, bleib hier." Gerade als ich nach dem leeren Glas auf dem Nachttisch greifen will, umfasst sie grob mein Handgelenk.

"N-Nein, nicht. Geh nicht, ich will nicht alleine sein. Nicht jetzt."

"Okay." Sanft ziehe ich mit meiner freien Hand ihre von meinem Arm und lege mich neben Bellatrix ins Bett.

"Willst du über deinen Traum reden?"

Kopfschüttelnd rutscht Bellatrix mir näher und lässt ihren Kopf auf meiner Brust ruhen. Diese Nähe zu ihr fühlt sich mehr als nur komisch an, doch im selben Moment möchte ich sie nicht missen.

"Dann versuch jetzt einfach zu schlafen, hm?"

Müde schließe ich selbst die Augen und versuche mich in eine gemütliche Position zu bringen. Meinen Arm schlinge ich um ihre Taille, mit meiner freien Hand streiche ich durch ihr dunkles, gelocktes Haar und atme ihren Duft dabei ein.

"Der süße Duft einer dunklen Rose."

Murmele ich müde vor mich hin, ehe ich in einen Tiefschlaf falle.


	4. Das Gefühl der Einsamkeit

o~O~o~O~o Kapitel 4 o~O~o~O~o

Das Gefühl der Einsamkeit

HARRY

Das laute Piepen meines Weckers reißt mich aus meinem Schlaf heraus, während ich aus Reflex die andere Bettseite ertaste, doch meine Hände fassen ins Nichts.

Verwirrt setze ich mir meine Brille auf und durchsuche den Raum nach Bellatrix.

'Habe ich das vielleicht alles nur geträumt? Als wäre Bellatrix wirklich zu mir ins Zimmer gekommen und sich zu mir ins Bett gelegt. Da wäre ihr ein Strick um den Hals angenehmer.'

Grübelnd schüttele ich das warme Gefühl ihres Körpers von mir und will gerade aufstehen, als ich ein langes Haar auf meinem Shirt entdecke.

'Es war also doch kein Traum?' Unsicher ziehe ich das Haar von meinem Shirt und halte es vor mein Gesicht. Es stammt eindeutig nicht von mir.

Lächelnd lasse ich es auf den Boden fallen und mach mich fertig für den Tag.

Unten angekommen ist der Tisch bereits gedeckt, ein grimmig dreinschauender Kreacher schenkt den Tee ein und eine fiepsige Nala reicht mir den Tagespropheten.

Bellatrix sitzt überrschenderweise ebenfalls am Tisch und nagt still an ihrem Brötchen, sie tut so als wäre ich überhaupt nicht im Raum und versucht so vielleicht die gestrige Nacht irgendwie zu vergessen.

"Guten Morgen." Murmele ich verschlafen und setze mich ans Tischende, neben Bellatrix und Nala.

Nala antwortet sofort fröhlich zurück, doch von Bellatrix bekomme ich lediglich ein halbherziges 'Morgen'.

'Was habe ich ihr bloß getan? Kann sie es nicht leiden, wenn andere versuchen sich um sie zu kümmern? Naja, ich spreche hier von Bellatrix, wundern würde es mich also nicht.'

"Ich plane in den nächsten Tagen Freunde zu besuchen." Mein Blick wendet sich beim Sprechen direkt zu Bellatrix, die nur achtlos mit den Schultern zuckt und scheinbar nicht versteht auf was ich hinaus möchte.

"Das ganze Wochenende über werde ich euch ganz bestimmt nicht unbeaufsichtigt lassen, also musst du für diese Zeit woanders unterkommen."

"Was schwebt dir da so vor?" Misstrauisch verengt sie ihre Augen zu Schlitzen, die mich genau beobachten.

"Ich wollte es ihnen eigentlich nicht antun, aber ich habe an deine Schwester gedacht."

"Was meinst du mit 'nicht antun'?"

"Bellatrix, bis auf wenige Ausnahmen denken alle, du seist tot. Außerdem ist deine Schwester nicht mehr so, wie du sie in Erinnerung hast. Draco weiß als Einziger, dass du derzeit hier wohnst."

"Meine Schwester wird mich immer willkommen heißen, ganz egal in wie fern sie sich auch verändert haben sollte."

"Fakt ist, wir müssen überlegen, wie wir das am besten lösen. Ich kann dich ja schlecht bei den Malfoys vor der Tür absetzen mit einem Strauß Blumen in der Hand und einer Karte mit der Aufschrift 'Entschuldigt, dass ich euch erst jetzt euer totgeglaubtes Familienmitglied wiederbringe'; das wäre nicht die beste Idee."

"Tja, entweder so oder du nimmst mich mit."

"Dich? Mitnehmen zu den Weasleys? Das kommt gar nicht erst in Frage!"

"Pff, gut. Dann langweile dich eben in diesem vermoderten Fuchsbau."

"Genau aus diesem Grund kann ich auf deine Anwesenheit verzichten, Molly und du, ihr würdet das ganze Land vernichten."

"Wie denn ohne Zauberstab?"

"Du brauchst keinen Zauberstab um für Chaos zu sorgen. Das hast du in den letzten Tagen mal wieder wunderbar bewiesen."

Beleidigt lässt sie sich gegen die Stuhllehne sinken und verschrenkt die Arme vor der Brust.

"Dann ist es doch Plan A."

"Scheinbar schon. Ich werde Narzissa später kontaktieren."

"Mach das." Gleichgültig zuckt sie mit den Schultern und trinkt ihren Tee.

"Aber bevor ich irgendwo hingehe, musst du mir einen Gefallen tun." Lasziv stellt sie ihre Tasse zurück auf den Tisch und faltet ihre Hände ineinander.

"Was willst du, Black?" Ich ahne bereits, dass sie etwas Dummes in ihrem Kopf plant.

"Ich brauche Klamotten, die Sachen meiner Tante sind entweder unglaublich hässlich oder völlig von Motten zerfressen."

"Wieso gehst du nicht mit deiner Schwester auf große Shoppingtour?"

"Weil du laut Shacklebolt die Verantwortung für mich trägst. Stell dir nur vor, was passieren wird, wenn ich Chaos anrichte, wie du es so schön sagst. Dann heißt es wohl 'Au Revoir, Auroren Dasein' und hallo Aktenverwaltung in der Misteriumsabteilung."

"Du bist eine hinterlistige Schlange, weißt du das?"

Noch mehr regt es mich jedoch auf, dass sie recht hat. Ich bin für sie verantwortlich und normalerweise ist ihr der Zugang nach Hogsmeade oder in die Winkelgasse gar nicht erst gestattet.

"Slytherin, schon vergessen?"

"Fein. Ich sehe nach, wo ich deinen Shoppingtrip in meinen ohnehin schon vollen Terminkalender einplanen kann."

Ich mustere sie für eine kurze Zeit bis mir noch ein wichtiges Detail in den Sinn kommt.

"Einen Moment, wir müssen davor dann noch zu Gringotts."

Sie scheint meinen Gedankengang zu verstehen und klimpert mit ihren Fingernägeln auf dem Holztisch herum.

"Ja, weißt du, dass ist so eine Sache. . .Nach dem Krieg wurde mir irgendwie der Zugang verwährt."

"Irgendwie?" Misstrauisch ziehe ich eine Augenbraue hoch, denn ich weiß bereits, wie das Gespräch enden wird.

"Sagen wir einfach, dass ich derzeit nicht in mein Verlies komme."

"Du hast also keinen Zugang auf dein Vermögen und willst trotzdem shoppen gehen? Klar, du könntest natürlich die Verkäufer mit deinem Zauberstab drohen, aber nein warte, den hast du ja auch nicht."

"Ich habe vielleicht derzeit kein Geld, aber-. . ." Spielend lässt sie ihre Hand zu mir gleiten, die ich dankend wegdrücke.

"Was habe ich davon dir Klamotten zu kaufen?" Fragend schaue ich sie an, während ich ein wenig von meinem Tee trinke.

"Naja, ich bräuchte auch passende Unterwäsche. . ." Verführerisch wandert ihre Hand zu ihrem Dekolleté und gibt mehr Einblick frei.

Derweilen versuche ich meine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, nachdem ich meinen Tee verschluckt habe und beginne aufgrund vom langen Husten nach Luft zu ringen.

"Haben wir einen Deal, Potter?" Lächelnd reicht sie mir ein Glas mit Wasser in die Hand.

"Denk bloß nicht, dass ich es deswegen machen werde. Hätte ich dein Angebot ausgeschlagen, würdest du mich nur noch mehr nerven."

"Du bist ein Schatz." Grob kneift sie mir in die Wange und verlässt dann den Frühstückstisch.

Kopfschüttelnd reibe ich mir meine Wange und blicke verzweifelt zu meinen beiden Elfen herüber.

"Versucht sie heute etwas zu bändigen, ja? Wehe ich komme nach Hause und sie hat schon wieder an irgendeinen Zaubertrank genippt."

"Wir werden Mistress Black nicht aus den Augen verlieren, Master Harry."

"Danke, bis später."

Pünktlich appariere ich mich zur Misteriumsabteilung und gehe meiner Arbeit nach.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

"Hey Harry, schau dir das mal an." Proudfoot kommt eilig auf mich zugelaufen und hält mir einen Zeitungsartikel aus dem Tagespropheten entgegen, den ich heute Morgen nicht mehr zu ende lesen konnte.

'Unerklärliche Muggelmorde sorgen für Panik - Ehemalige Todesesser sorgen für Schrecken. Ist der Krieg noch nicht vorbei?' Hastig überfliegen meine Augen den Artikel und prägen sich dabei das Bild ein, auf dem Todesser gesichtet sein sollten.

"Was genau ist deren Plan? Ein blutiger Rachefeldzug aufgrund eines verlorenen Krieges?"

Unwissend schüttele ich den Kopf.

"Nein, dass muss etwas tiefgründigeres sein."

"Hast du schon mit Bellatrix darüber gesprochen?"

"Sie redet noch nicht sonderlich viel-. . ."

Proudfoot fällt mir ungeduldig ins Wort und fasst mir dabei grob an die Schulter.

"Dann bringe sie zum Reden, Harry! Etwas Böses geht hier vor und Bellatrix weiß ganz genau, was die planen!"

"So einfach ist das nicht! Du hast Tonks doch verstanden, oder? Ich muss ihr Vertrauen gewinnen, vorher wird sie mich mit Schweigen bestrafen."

"Schon mal darüber nachgedacht, den Spieß dann einfach mal umzudrehen und ihr mit Strafe zu drohen?"

Unglaubwürdig starre ich ihn an und versuche meine Wut zu bändigen.

'Was denkt er eigentlich, wer ich bin? Ich foltere nicht irgendjemanden, um an Informationen zu kommen, ganz egal wer es ist und unter welchen Umständen!'

"Hast du eigentlich schon vergessen, was ihr erst vor wenigen Tagen passiert ist? Denkst du, da würde ich ihr noch mit zusätzlicher Strafe drohen?"

"Niemand kann ändern, was passiert ist. Fakt ist, noch können wir dies hier verhindern. Also sorg' dafür, dass sie endlich spricht!"

Harsch drückt er mit seinem Finger gegen die Zeitung und verzieht sich dann in eine andere Richtung.

"Da ist wohl heute Morgen jemand schlecht aus dem Bett gekommen."

Hinter mir taucht Draco auf, der scheinbar etwas von dem Streit mitbekommen hat.

"Diese ganze Situation setzt uns einfach nur unter Druck. Wer weiß, was die als Nächstes planen."

"Denk' nicht dran, dass meine Tante dir etwas anvertrauen wird. Sie lebt derzeit bei dir, dass ist aber auch alles. Der einzige zu dem sie immer ehrlich sein würde, war Voldemort."

Bei seinem Namen spannt sich Dracos Körper an, der Krieg ist zwar lange gewonnen, doch Voldemort hat ihm und seiner Familie in dieser Zeit sehr viel zugesetzt.

"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich sie nicht aufgebe. Noch hat sie mich nicht wieder versucht zu töten, ich denke, dass es ein gutes Zeichen ist."

"Meine Tante ist eine tickende Zeitbombe. Irgendwann wird sie plötzlich und unerwartet ausrasten, glaub mir, dass willst du nicht miterleben."

"Ich habe es Kingsley versprochen. Außerdem haben sich deine Eltern auch verändert, wieso sollte es Bellatrix dann nicht auch gelingen?"

"Weil sie psychisch labil ist, deswegen. Egal, versuch' dein Glück."

"Ähm, Draco. Ich muss euch noch diesbezüglich um einen Gefallen bitten."

"Okay, welchen denn?"

"Ich habe ja gesagt, dass ich deine Familie aus der Situation heraushalten möchte, nur bin ich dieses Wochenende bei Freunden und ich kann Bellatrix nicht alleine lassen."

"Du willst sie zu meinen Eltern schicken?"

"Wenn es geht, würde ich heute Abend gerne mit deiner Mutter sprechen." Nervös umklammere ich die Zeitung enger um meine Hand und warte seine Antwort ab.

"Ich werde es ihr ausrichten."

"Danke."

Nickend verabschieden wir uns wieder voneinander und ich widme mich noch einmal dem Zeitungsartikel. Diesmal schaue ich mir das Foto genauer an, um vielleicht jemanden darauf wiederzuerkennen.

Tatsächlich erkenne ich nach langem Betrachten zwei Männer wieder. Antonin Dolohow, der Kerl, der uns damals in dem Café angegriffen hat, als wir von Bills Hochzeit geflohen sind.

Darunter befindet sich ein weiterer Bekannter, nämlich Amycus Carrow. Ihn würde ich immer sofort erkennen, er war der Einzige, den ich je erfolgreich mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch belegen konnte.

Die beiden haben noch etwas gemeinsam; sie waren ebenfalls an der Vergewaltigung beteiligt. Es ist also kein Zufall, dass sie plötzlich wieder alle auftauchen. Irgendetwas wurde geplant und so wie man Todesser kennt, ist es kein besonders gutartiger Plan.

'Aber wie bekomme ich Bellatrix dazu mir Informationen zu geben?'

Vielleicht hilft mir unsere abgemachte Shoppingtour ja weiter. Ich muss es schaffen, dass Bellatrix mir ihr Vertrauen gibt.

Eine noch viel wichtigere Frage ist jedoch, wie sie alle aus Azkaban fliehen konnten. . .

Unschlüssig neige ich die aufgeschlagene Zeitung nach unten und starre aussichtslos aus dem Fenster heraus.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

Nachdem ich eher nach Hause gehen konnte, habe ich mir gedacht, die Shoppingtour mit Bellatrix vor zu verlegen. Je mehr Zeit ich mit ihr verbringe, desto mehr könnte sich unser Verhältnis verbessern, naja oder verschlechtern im ehesten Fall.

Das Haus ist still, zu leise meines Erachtens nach.

Kreacher sitzt vor dem großen Kamin in seinem Sessel und schläft schnarchend vor sich hin, ein lautes Poltern aus der Küche erweckt jedoch meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit.

"Nala? Bellatrix?" Vorsichtig laufe ich um die Ecke in die Küche, nur um ein perfektes Chaos vor zu finden.

"Guck' mich nicht so verwundert an, du wolltest doch, dass ich im Haushalt aktiver werde!"

Wütend putzt Bellatrix die oberen Regale sauber, an denen überall Essensreste kleben.

"Wieso wundert mich das eigentlich nicht?" Grinsend wende ich mich von ihr ab und schaue zur völlig verbrannten Mikrowelle hinüber, sofort wird mir klar, wie sie das wieder geschafft hat.

"Mistress war der Meinung, dass die Technik der Muggel ihr unterlegen seien und es ein Kinderspiel wäre diese zu betätigen."

"Ach, sei leise du dumme Elfe!" Ungebremst wirft Bellatrix ihren Lappen nach Nala, der stattdessen mir ins Gesicht fliegt.

"Okay, Ladies. Es reicht, ihr müsst nicht noch mehr Chaos anrichten."

"Nala hat nichts gemacht, Nala war lieb wie Master Harry befohlen hat. Sie, sie ist schuld!"

Ängstlich versteckt sich Nala hinter meinen Beinen, um den Launen von Bellatrix zu entkommen.

"Nala, geh' jetzt. Bellatrix und ich werden das Chaos hier beseitigen." Sanft schiebe ich sie aus der Küche heraus und schnappe mir ebenfalls einen nassen Lappen, um die Schweinerei zu beseitigen.

"Muggeltechnik ist dir wohl eine Nummer zu groß."

Giftig fixieren sich ihre Augen auf mich, woraufhin ich nur beschwichtigend den Lappen in die Luft halte.

"Sieh' mich nicht so an und erkläre mir lieber, aus welchem Grund du plötzlich kochen wolltest."

Ich komme ihr auf sicherer Distanz näher und warte auf eine Erklärung ihrerseits.

"Deine dusselige Elfe hat sich die Hände verletzt und konnte nicht arbeiten und was Kreacher betrifft, ihm ging es heute nicht gut. Er macht nicht mehr lange mit, denke ich. Er schläft in letzter Zeit nur noch."

Besorgt schaue ich um die Ecke und beobachte Kreacher, bevor ich mich wieder auf Bellatrix konzentriere.

"Da blieb es halt an mir hängen für das Essen zu sorgen, naja, zumindest habe ich es versucht."

"Okay, wie wäre es, wenn du dich umziehen gehst, ich uns eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen mache und wir dann deinen Shoppingtrip starten?"

"Du machst es also wirklich?"

"Ich hab es dir doch versprochen, oder?"

Grinsend drückt sie mir ihren Lappen in die Hand und flitzt die Treppe hoch.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

"Nala, du wirst für eine Weile mit Kreacher alleine sein. Bitte kümmere dich ein wenig um ihn, er ist derzeit nicht bei besten Kräften. Bellatrix und ich werden einen Ausflug nach Hogsmeade unternehmen."

"Mistress Black ist der Zugang untersagt, oder nicht Master Harry?"

"Solange ich dabei bin wird sie sich zu benehmen wissen, keine Sorge."

Bellatrix und Nala schauen sich beide biestig an bis Letztere trotzig auf den Boden starrt.

"So, wir sollten langsam aufbrechen, sonst lohnt es sich nicht mehr."

Mit einem Zauber, den mir Hermine damals gezeigt hat, verändere ich ihre Frisur samt Haarfarbe. Durch das Luvenisiterum hat sich ihr Äußeres soweit verändert, dass man die sonst so furchteinflößende Hexe auf dem ersten Blick nicht mehr erkennen kann.

"Wehe, ich habe jetzt so feuerrotes Haar wie deine nervige, kleine Freundin."

"Ein helleres, freundliches Braun wird dich für die kurze Zeit schon nicht umbringen. Außerdem ist sie nicht meine Freundin."

"Wieso? Was ist mit der Weasly passiert?" Neugierig faltet sie ihre Hände auf dem Tisch zusammen und mustert mich.

"Versuch' gar nicht erst Legilimentik anzuwenden, dass funktioniert bei mir nicht mehr so einfach."

Nach mehreren gescheiterten Versuchen in meine Gedanken einzudringen merkt sie, dass es keinen Weg hinein gibt und lässt sich geschlagen zurück gegen die Stuhllehne fallen.

"Wenn wir schon zusammen wohnen, kannst du mir auch etwas von dir erzählen."

"Das meiste kennst du doch bereits." Ich verschrenke die Arme vor der Brust, um ihr verständlich zu machen, dass die Unterhaltung für mich vorbei ist.

Schweigend erhebt sie sich von ihrem Platz und legt sich ihren Mantel um. Nala gibt mir eine Umarmung, bevor ich ebenfalls meinen Mantel schnappe und aus der Haustür verschwinde.

Zögernd greife ich nach ihrem Arm und appariere uns nach Hogsmeade. Als die ersten Blicke uns verfolgen steigt Nervosität in mir, doch die Aufmerksamkeit fällt ganz allein auf mich.

Bellatrix zieht mich zügig ins Besenknecht Sonntagsstaat, um das Blitzlicht der Presse zu entkommen.

"Harry, schön dich wiederzusehen." Vor uns erscheint Mrs. Wallish, die das Geschäft schon lange betreibt.

"Guten Tag, Mrs. Wallish."

"Wie ich sehe hast du jemanden mitgebracht." Lächelnd fällt ihr Blick auf Bellatrix, die angespannt meine Hand drückt.

"Ähm, ja. Das ist Li-. . ." Bellatrix drückt meine Hand fest zu, was mich sofort zum Schweigen bringt.

"-Lyra. Nett Sie kennen zu lernen, Madam."

"Schöner Name, es ist mir eine Freude. Womit darf ich dienen?"

"Mit schönen Roben wäre uns sehr geholfen." Unbeeindruckt mustert Bellatrix das Geschäft und folgt Mrs. Wallish, die uns in eine hintere Ecke im Laden führt.

Dort angekommen scheinen uns die verschiedensten Roben in den grellsten Farben entgegen.

"Welche Farbe und welcher Stoff soll es denn sein?"

"Danke für die Hilfe, aber ich schaue erst einmal alleine weiter."

"Natürlich. Einfach rufen, wenn Probleme da sein sollten."

Dankend nicke ich ihr entgegen, als sie aus der Sichtweite verschwindet.

"Das ging aber schnell."

Vor mir steht Bellatrix mit mindestens zehn Kleidern über ihren Arm hängend.

"Ich bin eben geübt." Ruft sie mir zu, während sie sich in eine Umkleide verzieht.

"Gut, falls du mich suchst ich setz' mich hier hin und warte bis du alles hast." Entspannt lasse ich mich in den gemütlichen Sessel fallen und genieße die Ruhe.

"Keine Sorge, ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich und die wird dir gefallen." Grinsend guckt sie aus dem Umhang heraus und schaut mir direkt in die Augen.

Fragend ziehe ich eine Augenbraue hoch und sehe mich schon in der Rolle einer Jury, die das perfekte Outfit bewerten soll.

"Vorne im Laden habe ich die Dessousabteilung gesehen und weil ich hier beschäftigt bin, musst du mir wohl welche heraussuchen."

Ihr Grinsen wird noch breiter, als sie die Röte bemerkt, die mir ins Gesicht schießt.

"Woher soll ich wissen, was dir passt?"

"Da musst du wohl nachschauen." Unschuldig zwinkert sie mir zu und versteckt sich wieder hinter dem Vorhang.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen erhebe ich mich vom Sessel und laufe auf ihre Kabine zu.

'Alles klar, dieses Spiel können auch zwei spielen. Denk jetzt bloß nur mit deinem Kopf, Harry.'

Vorsichtig ziehe ich den Vorhang ein Stück zur Seite und warte auf weitere Anweisungen, während ich versuche dieser halbnackten Sirene vor mir nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

"In dem Innenstoff meines BH's stehen die Informationen, die du brauchst."

Langsam frage ich mich echt, wieso ich das eigentlich mitmache und nicht einfach verschwinde, doch dann fällt mir ein, dass es auch Spaß machen könnte den Spieß einfach mal umzudrehen, wie Proudfoot es heute schon meinte.

Ich stelle mich dicht hinter Bellatrix und öffne langsam den Verschluss ihres BH's, stehts darauf bedacht meine Finger sanft über ihre nackte Haut streichen zu lassen. Meine Finger wandern ihren Rücken hinunter und suchen noch den Innenzettel, der an ihrem Slip befestigt ist.

"Sag mir Bellatrix, was ist es, dass dich zum erzittern bringt?" Leise flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr und kann deutlich die Gänsehaut an ihrem Körper spüren.

'Oh, ja. Es macht sogar sehr viel Spaß Bellatrix auf gleicher Weise zu provozieren.'

Langsam dreht sie mir ihren Kopf entgegen, wodurch unsere Lippen nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt sind.

"Ich zittere nicht."

Unschlüssig schaut sie herunter und versteht, was ich bei ihr bewirken möchte.

"Hast du die Informationen, die du brauchst? Wenn ja, kannst du dich endlich auf die Suche machen. Schwarz, Grün oder Rot, hauptsache dunkel gehalten."

Flüchtig weicht sie von meinem Körper zurück und zieht sich das erste Kleid an.

Grinsend schließe ich den Vorhang und mache mich auf die Suche nach passender Unterwäsche.

"Unterwäsche für die Dame? Muss wohl etwas ernstes sein, hm?"

Peinlich berührt drehe ich mich zu Esther hin und versuche die Röte vor der ältere Frau zu verstecken, die mir langsam ins Gesicht steigt.

"Sie ist eine Bekannte, nichts weiter."

Die Aussage scheint ihr zu reichen, denn sie verschwindet langsam wieder in eine Ecke und lässt mich in Ruhe weiterschauen.

Nervös durchsuche ich die Abteilung nach passender Unterwäsche und werde auch schon bald fündig.

Der Stoff ist in einem dunklen Blauton gehalten und wird durch Spitze und dunklen Strasssteinen verziert.

Es ist schwer Reizwäsche herauszusuchen, ohne sich dabei vorzustellen, wie Bellatrix darin aussehen könnte. Ich spüre noch immer das Gefühl von ihrem Körper und ihrer Gänsehaut, die der Spur meiner Finger folgte.

'Schluss jetzt mit diesen Gedanken! Das ist Bellatrix, verdammt!'

Zügig verlasse ich die Abteilung wieder, nachdem ich genug Teile herausgesucht habe.

"Hier, vielleicht ist etwas dabei." Stumpf halte ich die Sachen in ihre Kabine und versuche ihrem verwunderten Blick auszuweichen.

"Hilf mir zuerst diesen Reißverschluss hochzuziehen."

Schwerenherzens gehe ich in die Kabine hinein und versuche an etwas anderes zu denken, doch das wäre ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Im Spiegel sehe ich Bellatrix stehen, die in einem engen, dunkelgrünen Samtkleid umhüllt ist, dass bis zum Boden reicht. Der Ausschnitt ist tief und ihre Ärmel sind durchsichtig, verschönert werden sie durch Schnörkeleien, die an Schlangen erinnern.

"Passt perfekt zu dir." Lachend ziehe ich den Verschluss zu und lasse meine Hände langsam wieder von ihrem Körper gleiten.

"Ich probiere nur noch die Dessous an, dann wäre ich fertig."

"Gut, dann warte ich solange draußen."

"Sicher, dass du nicht zusehen möchtest? Ich habe es dir ja versprochen."

Lasziv leckt sie sich über die Lippen und ist schon dabei sich das Kleid wieder auszuziehen.

Bevor ich ihr antworte, schlucke ich schwer und versuche dann mit klarem Verstand zu antworten.

"Nein, ich warte draußen auf dich. Es wäre schön, wenn du dich beeilen würdest."

Seufzend flüchte ich aus der Kabine und lasse mich in den Sessel fallen. Verzweifelt massiere ich mir die Schläfen und versuche meine Gedanken wieder zu sortieren.

'Diese verdammte Frau treibt mich in den Wahnsinn, dabei ist nicht einmal die erste Woche vergangen!'

Völlig vertieft in meinen Gedanken übersehe ich fast schon Bellatrix, die schweigend an mir vorbei läuft und geradewegs zu Mrs. Wallish zur Theke läuft.

"Wie es scheint, haben Sie doch noch schöne Roben gefunden." Zufrieden nimmt Esther ihr die ganzen Kleider aus der Hand und errechnet den Preis zusammen.

Ungeduldig sehe ich dabei zu, wie der Preis ins Unermessliche steigt und halte den Atem dabei an. Nachdem ich widerwillig alles bezahlt habe, verpackt Esther die gesamten Kleider und wünscht uns noch einen schönen Tag.

. . .Wer die ganzen Taschen tragen darf versteht sich natürlich von ganz allein.

"Wenn du alles hast, dann können wir ja jetzt zurück." Genervt schleppe ich gefühlt tausend Taschen mit mir herum und würde am liebsten vorm Kamin sitzen und meine Füße hochlegen.

"Wer weiß, wann ich das nächste Mal wieder hier sein werde. Lass mich das hier noch etwas genießen, verstanden?"

"Würdest du deine Sachen selber tragen wäre das ja auch kein Problem."

"Wozu? Dafür habe ich dich doch." Grinsend läuft sie an mir vorbei und begutachtet noch ein wenig die Geschäfte.

Während sie rasch von einem Laden zum nächsten stolpert habe ich Probleme ihrem Tempo nachzukommen, doch plötzlich bleibt sie abrupt stehen und schaut in eine Gasse hinein.

Verwundert laufe ich weiter, dann kommt es mir wieder alles in den Sinn.

'Der Streit, dann die Auseinandersetzung, der Hass und die Wut. . .und zuletzt. . .'

"Bellatrix?" Leise flüstere ich ihren Namen und greife nach ihrer Hand, als sie nur teilnahmslos in die Gasse starrt und auf nichts zu reagieren scheint.

"Wir müssen noch mit deiner Schwester sprechen, lass' uns gehen." Die Ablenkung scheint zu funktionieren, denn ihr Blick wendet sich von dem Ort des Geschehens ab und fixiert sich auf mich zurück.

"Ja, ja wir sollten gehen." Zögernd und mit langsamen Schritten läuft sie in die Gasse, damit wir möglichst ohne viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen apparieren können.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

BELLATRIX

Unschlüssig stehen wir vor der großen Eingangstür zum Malfoy Anwesen und überlegen uns ein paar gute Worte, um die Situation schnellst möglich zu erklären.

Harry nimmt den Zauber zurück, dadurch werden meine Haare wieder dunkler und meine feinen Locken fallen mir wieder über die Schultern.

Ich ziehe mir meine Kaputze über den Kopf und verstecke mich hinter Harry, damit ich nicht sofort unter Narzissas Antlitz falle.

"Kommen Sie herein, Mr Potter. Mistress Malfoy erwartet Sie bereits im Salon."

Ein kleiner Hauself führt uns durch das Haus und veschwindet als wir bei Narzissa in dem großen Wohnzimmer angekommen sind.

Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl zu sehen, wie die jüngere Schwester gealtert ist und ich stattdessen in neuer Jugend erblüht bin.

"Mr Potter, setzen Sie sich doch. Draco hat mir von einem Besuch erzählt, jedoch nicht das Anliegen genannt. Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie nicht im Auftrag des Misteriums gekommen sind."

Ihre Stimme hat sich verändert, der Hauch von Arroganz und Überlegenheit ist verschwunden. Stattdessen hat sie einen zurückhaltenden, fast schon freundlichen Ton angenommen.

"Oh, nein nein. Keine Sorge, es gibt nichts zu befürchten. Ich komme ehrlich gesagt, um etwas familiäres zu klären. Sie dürfen mich gerne Harry nennen, Mrs Malfoy."

Ihre großen, blauen Augen haben ihren stolzen Glanz verloren, in ihrem goldblonden Haar kann ich sogar einzelne graue Haare erkennen.

"Zissy?" Besorgt um meine jüngere Schwester trete ich hinter Harry vor und nehme mit schwitzenden Händen meine Kaputze herunter.

"Bella?!"

Ihre Augen werden groß und ich erkenne deutliche Furcht. Was ist nur mit meiner Schwester passiert?

"Ja, ich bin es!" Das erste Mal spüre ich ein kleines bisschen Freude in meinem kalten Herzen und möchte meine Schwester in den Arm schließen, doch weit komme ich mit meinem Vorhaben nicht.

"Komm' nicht näher!" Harsch drückt sie mich weg und schaut wütend zu Harry herüber.

"Du bringst meine gestörte Schwester hier her? Nach allem, was passiert ist?"

Ihre Wut klingt ab, stattdessen lässt sie sich verzweifelt auf die weiche Couch nieder und greift nach einem Tuch, als die ersten Tränen sich erkennbar machen.

Was mich betrifft, ich stehe wie versteinert da und habe das Gefühl, als hätte sich ein Dolch durch mein Herz gestochen.

'Meine eigene Schwester ist der Ansicht ich sei ein Monster, sie fürchtet sich vor mir. Potter hatte recht, sie haben sich verändert.'

"Mrs Malfoy bitte beruhigen Sie sich, ich möchte Ihnen diese Situation erklären."

Vorsichtig lässt sich Harry neben ihr auf der Couch nieder und streichelt ihren Rücken zur Beruhigung.

"Es sollte alles gut werden, wir wollten die Vergangenheit doch ruhen lassen." Verzweifelt wüscht sie sich die Tränen weg und schaut hilflos aus dem großen Fenster heraus.

Ich fühle mich, als hätte man mir den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen, doch statt Trauer überkommt mir die pure Wut.

"Die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen?" Erboßt wiederhole ich die Aussage meiner Schwester, die mir jetzt das erste Mal deutlich in die Augen schaut.

"Du dachtest ich sei tot, wie alle hier! Und alles, was dir in den Sinn kommt, jetzt wo ich genau vor dir stehe, ist, dass wir die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen sollten?! Mich einfach vergessen und die Erinnerungen an mich begraben wie ein alter Hauself?!"

"Es geht immer nur um dich Bellatrix, weißt du das?! Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, was du unserer Familie angetan hast? Die letzten Jahre, vor sowie nach dem Krieg haben wir aufgrund deiner Launen und deiner selbst gelitten und du denkst ich schlucke all diese Jahre herunter, um dich in den Arm zu nehmen, zu sagen, dass alles gut wird so wie früher?"

Plötzlich komme ich mir klein vor. . .so klein. . .

Narzissas donnernde Stimme hallt durch meinen Kopf, ich bin allein damit. . .

Die tiefen Schmerzen, die mir meine geglaubten Mitstreiter zubereitet haben fließen durch meinen Körper, ich bin allein damit. . .

Meine einzige Liebe ist in tausend Teile zerissen worden und lässt ein Stück meines Herzens sterben, ich bin allein damit. . .

. . .Ich bin allein. . .

"Ich dachte, ich dachte. . .-du würdest mir helfen. . .I-Ich. . .f-fühle mich. . .allein. . ."

Noch bevor ich irgendetwas aufhalten kann laufen die Tränen ungehalten an meinen Wangen herunter und ich merke zum ersten Mal, wie ich falle. . .immer tiefer. . .

Erst die Wärme eines anderen Körpers schickt mich zurück in die Realität und ich sehne mich so sehr danach, dass es Zissy ist. Mich hält und mir durch mein Haar streicht. . .

. . .Doch sie sitzt reglos auf der Couch, stattdessen gehören die Arme, die mich stützen zu jemand anderen. . .Harry. . .

"Ich denke es ist besser, wenn. . .-wenn wir alleine miteinander reden. . .Nimm' etwas Flohpulver und geh nach Hause, Nala wird sich um dich kümmern."

Harry hilft mir zurück auf meine wackelnden Beine und führt mich zum Kamin hin, er drückt mir das Flohpulver in die Hand und lässt von mir ab.

Meine von Tränen verschleierten Augen suchen noch einmal die Gunst meiner Schwester, doch sie sitzt nur stumm da und dreht den Rücken zu mir hin.

Meine Stimme murmelt gebrochen 'Grimmauldplatz 12' und in wenigen Sekunden befinde ich mich bereits in der Stube, wo mich zwei besorgte Hauselfen anstarren.

"Wo ist Master Harry?" Schnippisch schaut mich diese nervige Elfe an und stemmt die Arme in die Hüfte.

"Er kommt später."

"A-aber, was hast du ihm angetan?"

"Ich habe ihm nichts getan! Ich habe gar nichts getan!"

Mein Gefühlsausbruch lässt das gesamte Haus in tiefe Stille zurück, einzig meine Schritte und ungebremstes Schluchzen ist noch zu hören.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

HARRY

Nachdem Bellatrix verschwunden ist beruhigt sich Narzissa wieder ein wenig und die Stimmung lockert sich etwas.

"Ich weiß, dass kommt alles plötzlich und unerwartet, aber können wir bitte darüber sprechen Mrs Malfoy?"

"Wenn ich dich mit Harry ansprechen darf, dann nenn' mich bitte Narzissa." Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielt ihre Lippen, als sie sich die letzten Tränen wegwischt.

"Also Harry. Wieso, in Merlins Namen, hast gerade du Kontakt zu meiner Schwester?"

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte. . ." Nervös trinke ich einen Schluck von meinem Tee und hoffe, dass damit die Sorgen um Bellatrix verschwinden.

"Erzähl' sie mir, ich habe Zeit. . .Außerdem könnte sie ganz interessant sein."

"Ich bin vergangenes Wochenende wieder hier her, nach London gezogen. Zusammen feierten wir meine Ankunft im Drei Besen, wie du sicherlich weißt."

"Ja, Draco erzählte an dem Samstag, dass ihr euch treffen wolltet."

"Dann hast du sicherlich auch schon von den Vorfällen gehört, ich meine, die im Tagespropheten?"

"Wie schlimm ist es Harry? Wie sehr steckt Bella damit drin?"

"Sie lebt derzeit bei mir und solange sie das tut, wird sie nichts dergleichen anstellen."

Fragend legt sie die Stirn in Falten und nippt an ihrem Tee, bevor sie die Tasse wieder auf den Tisch stellt.

"Harry? Wieso hilfst du ihr, ich meine, verstehe das nicht falsch, ich liebe meine Schwester wirklich, aber was sie getan hat. . .Was sie dir angetan hat-. . ."

"-. . .Ist momentan nicht wichtig."

Unruhig falle ich ihr ins Wort und fühle mich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, ihr die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Aber Narzissa sollte es erfahren, sie ist immerhin Bellatrix Schwester und kann ihr vielleicht sogar helfen.

"Harry. . .Was ist mit meiner Schwester passiert?" Besorgt legt Narzissa ihre Hand auf mein Knie und streicht sanft drüber, während ihre Augen meine suchen.

"Meine Freunde und ich sind noch durch Hogsmeade gelaufen, nachdem das Drei Besen geschlossen hat. Da hörten wir einen Streit, die Stimmen kamen aus einer dunklen Gasse. . ."

"Todesser?" Narzissa zuckt zusammen, als ich ein knappes Nicken als Antwort gebe.

"Merlin, nein. . .Bellatrix war dabei?"

"Ja, ich konnte nicht alle erkennen, aber es waren noch Greyback, Dolohov und Amycus Carrow dabei."

"Aber. . .-aber, sie müssen doch in Azkaban sein. . .Wie konnten sie denn. . ."

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber Bellatrix weiß es. Deshalb ist sie bei mir, ich gebe ihr eine Unterkunft in der Hoffnung, dass sie mir ihre Geheimnisse anvertraut."

"Darauf kannst du lange warten, Harry. Sie bestraft jeden mit Schweigen, Geheimnissen und tiefe Gedanken teilte sie immer nur dem-. . .Volde-. . .du weißt schon wem mit."

Verzweifelt falte ich die Hände ineinander und stütze meinen Kopf ab. Ich schaue auf den Boden und grübele über die ganzen letzten Tage nach.

"Warte, eine Frage. . .Wieso gewährst du ihr einen Unterschlupf? Weshalb würde sie mit dir leben wollen anstatt bei denen zu bleiben?"

Ich antworte Narzissa nicht sofort, stattdessen neige ich irgendwann meinen Kopf zu ihr hin und schaue sie einfach nur an.

"Was haben sie ihr angetan?" Aufgebracht schreit Narzissa mich schon fast an und kann es sich insgeheim wahrscheinlich schon denken.

". . .Sie. . .-Sie haben sie geschlagen und vergewaltigt, sie alle. . ."

Wutentbrannt erhebt sich Narzissa von ihrem Platz und ruft nach ihrem Ehemann, der wenige Sekunden später die große Treppe hinunterstürmt.

Seine eiskalten Augen wenden sich mir zu und versuchen die Situation zu deuten.

"Weshalb schreist du meinen Namen durch das ganze Haus, Liebes?"

Lucius Stimme nimmt einen gefährlichen Unterton an, als er seinen Blick zu mir wendet.

"Ich will, dass sie sterben! Alle miteinander, dieser Abschaum sollte weggesperrt sein, doch stattdessen laufen sie frei herum und. . .-und. . .vergreifen sich an Be-. . .meiner Schwester!"

Narzissas Stimme springt von Wut in tiefe Trauer, während sie sich in den Arm ihres Mannes begibt.

"Wovon redest du bloß?" Verzweifelt versucht er es zu verstehen und reibt sanft über ihren Rücken.

"Sie sind zurück, Lucius. Diese Mistkerle sollen dafür bezahlen, was sie ihr angetan haben!"

"Es wird alles gut, beruhig' dich Narzissa. Triny, führe deine Herrin auf den Weg ins Bett und kümmere dich um sie!"

Die kleine Elfe tut, was ihr aufgetragen wurde und führt Narzissa die Treppe herauf in den ersten Stock.

Lucius schaut seiner Frau besorgt hinterher, ehe seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder mir gilt.

"Was weißt du über die Rückkehr der Todesser, Potter?" Seine Stimme klingt nach wie vor stolz und arrogant, jedoch ist der gefährliche Unterton verschwunden und gibt mir schon ein wenig mehr Sicherheit.

"Ich weiß nur das, was ich gesehen habe. Eins ist jedoch klar, ich werde herausfinden, was da vor sich geht."

"Geh' Jetzt, Potter. Kümmere dich um Bellatrix."

Seine kühle Art verbirgt irgendwas, entweder weiß er mehr, als er zugeben möchte oder Lucius hat ebenfalls Angst.

Ich beschließe nicht weiter zu stören und gehe mit den Taschen zum Kamin, um den Weg nach Hause per Flohnetz zu nutzen.

"Warte,. . .Ich weiß, dass es derzeit nicht einfach ist, aber. . .belaste Narzissa nicht damit. Wir werden Bellatrix zur gegebenen Zeit aufnehmen, doch jetzt ist es noch zu früh."

"Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich werde eine Lösung finden."

Nickend verabschieden wir uns voneinander, dann verschwinde ich durch eine grüne Flamme, die mich zurück zum Grimmauldplatz beschwört.

"Master Harry, oh! Nala war ganz krank vor Sorge!" Ihre dünnen Arme umklammern meine Beine, beruhigend tätschele ich ihren fast kahlen Kopf.

"Wo ist Bellatrix?"

"Sie ist in ihrem Zimmer, möchte keinesfalls gestört werden!"

"Okay, ich werde nach ihr sehen."

"Nicht, Master Harry! Sie ist wütend, nicht stören!" Unruhig hüpft Nala abwechselnd auf einem Fuß herum und fasst sich an die Ohren.

"Es ist schon okay, Nala. Sie tut mir nichts."

Müde schleppe ich mich mit den Taschen die Treppen hoch und schließe leise die Tür auf.

Der Raum ist dunkel, nur ein paar kleine Kerzen beleuchten den Raum aufs Nötigste.

Auf dem Bett liegend, bemerke ich Bellatrix sofort, die sich durch leises Schluchzen erkennbar macht.

"Bellatrix?"

Vorsichtig stelle ich die ganzen Taschen auf den Boden und laufe langsam auf das Bett drauf zu.

"Verschwinde."

"Bellatrix, wir müssen re-. . ."

"Ich sagte verschwinde!"

Bevor ich überhaupt reagieren kann springt sie auf und schlägt mit ihren Fäusten auf mich ein.

Harsch greife ich nach ihren Handgelenken und zwinge sie dazu mich anzuschauen.

"Hör mir zu, Bellatrix! Ich will dir helfen, verstanden?! Aber damit ich das kann, musst du es zulassen!"

"Du kannst mir nicht helfen!" Voller Zorn sticht sie mir ihre Nägel in den Handrücken, was mich dazu bringt sie abrupt loszulassen.

Wir starren uns an, unsere Blicke versuchen sich gegenseitig zu töten. Doch dann senkt sie ihren Kopf und klammert sich an ihr Kissen fest.

". . .Niemand kann das. . ."

Mein Zorn verschwindet schlagartig und wird von Mitgefühl ersetzt. Sanft halte ich meine Hand unter ihr Kinn und neige ihren Kopf zu mir herauf.

"Noch ist die Zeit alles zu ändern. Die Wahl liegt bei dir, willst du reden oder lieber schweigen?"

Ihre Augen weichen meinem Blick aus und fixieren sich stattdessen auf die brennenden Kerzen.

"Soll ich gehen oder bleiben?"

Nach einer zögernden Minute wendet sie sich von den Kerzen ab und schaut mich an. In ihren dunklen, braunen Augen spiegelt sich tiefe Gebrochenheit wieder und ich habe das starke Gefühl in mir sie einfach nur schützend in den Arm zu nehmen.

". . .Bleiben. . ."

Mein Daumen streicht sanft über ihr Kinn, dann nehme ich meine Hand zurück und ziehe mir meine Sachen aus.

Kaum habe ich mich zu ihr ins Bett gelegt, schmiegt Bellatrix sich an mich und lässt ihren Kopf auf meiner Brust ruhen.

"Du steckst voller Geheimnisse, weißt du das?" Lächelnd streiche ich durch ihr dunkles Haar und lasse meinen Finger über ihre überraschend weiche Haut wandern.

"Denk' nicht, dass du auch nur eins davon herausfinden wirst."

"Bis vor wenigen Tagen hätte ich auch nicht gedacht, dass du mich freiwillig in deinem Bett schlafen lässt."

Siegessicher grinse ich sie an und verstärke meinen Griff um ihre Taille.

"Nur weil du mein Feind bist, heißt das nicht, dass ich nicht mit dir schlafen würde. Ich bin nach wie vor eine Frau mit Bedürfnissen."

"Gute Nacht, Bellatrix."

Mein Griff wird wieder lockerer und ich versuche einzuschlafen, ohne an die brennende Röte in meinem Gesicht zu denken.

'Verdammt sei der, der in Versuchung gerät die Büchse der Pandora zu öffnen.'

Sooo. . .

Damit wäre auch das vierte Kapitel beendet und ich merke schon, wie sehr die beiden mir gefallen. Mal schauen, wo mich meine Gedanken noch hinführen werden.

Ich hoffe, ich werde noch welche finden, die sich mit dem Pairing zufrieden geben und wünsche, dass die Geschichte gut ankommt. Zusätzlich werde ich mich bemühen die Zeiten einzuhalten und rechtzeitig ein neues Kapitel hoch zuladen. . .

. . .Derzeit habe ich nämlich wieder mehr Zeit zum Schreiben, denn. . . *Trommelwirbel* . . .

Am 16.05. habe ich endlich meinen Führerschein erhalten! Ö.ö

Der Druck ist weg und dank der Happiness kommt die Schreibinspiration von ganz allein. (:

So, jetzt hab ich aber genug gestört. Wünsche euch allen ein schönes Wochenende.

Liebe Grüße


	5. Der Anfang eines neuen Weges

o~O~o~O~o Kapitel 5 o~O~o~O~o

Der Anfang eines neuen Weges

BELLATRIX

Es ist früh am Morgen, als ich langsam wach werde und eine angenehme Wärme um mich spüren kann.

Ich versuche mich wieder zu entspannen und einzuschlafen, doch dann wird mir plötzlich bewusst von wem diese Wärme kommt.

"Aufstehen, Prinzessin. Du musst zur Arbeit."

Mehrmals rüttele ich an seinen Arm bis er sich endlich regt und ein Lebenszeichen von sich gibt.

"Wie wäre es mal mit einem schönen guten Morgen?"

"Das versteht sich schon von allein, wenn man neben mir aufwacht."

"Wie kann so viel Arroganz in so einen kleinen Körper passen?" Grinsend setzt er sich aufrecht und greift nach seinem Shirt, welches auf dem Boden gelegen hatte.

"Das selbe könnte ich dich aufgrund deiner Dummheit fragen."

"Du bist ein wahrer Sonnenschein, Black."

Nachdem er seine restlichen Sachen vom Boden aufgesammelt hat verschwindet er aus dem Zimmer und läuft ins Bad, aus dem kurze Zeit später das Geräusch von plätscherndem Wasser ertönt.

Ich genieße derweilen wieder den Platz auf meinem Bett und strecke mich ausgiebig.

Eine Weile vergeht bis ich wieder in den Schlaf falle, jedoch kurze Zeit später von etwas nassem geweckt werde.

Angewiedert greife ich nach dem Duschtuch in meinem Gesicht und setze mich aufrecht ins Bett.

"Musste das sein?"

"Ja, es wird nämlich Zeit fürs Frühstück, also steh' auf und mach dich fertig."

Grummelnd befreie ich mich aus meiner Decke und laufe fluchend an Harry vorbei, der an der Tür angelehnt steht und grinsend den Kopf schüttelt.

Müde schließe ich die Badtür hinter mir zu und ziehe mir meine Sachen aus, ehe ich mich unter den warmen Wasserstrahl der Dusche begebe.

Immer wieder kreisen mir Gedanken an den vergangenen Tag durch den Kopf.

Narzissa hasst mich; meine einzige Schwester erträgt meine Nähe nicht mehr und ich weiß nicht, wo ich eigentlich wirklich zu Hause bin. . .

Meine Augen fangen an zu brennen, als sich die ersten Tränen erkennbar machen, die ich jedoch eisern wegwische.

'Du bist Bellatrix Black, unsere Erstgeborene und reinblütig. Bewahre deinen Stolz und verschwende nicht irgendwelche bedeutungslose Tränen!'

Die Stimme meiner Mutter dringt mir plötzlich durch den Kopf. Es muss der Tag vor meiner Hochzeit gewesen sein. An diesem Tag zeigte ich zum ersten Mal so etwas wie Schwäche und Trauer, doch meine Eltern ließen diese Gefühle in mir nicht lange zu.

"Bellatrix? ist alles in Ordnung?"

Harrys Stimme reißt mich aus meiner Vergangenheit und lässt mich realisieren, wie lange ich bereits unter der Dusche stehe.

"Äh-. . .Ja, alles gut. Ich komme sofort."

Rasch drehe ich das Wasser ab und ziehe mir eines der neuen Kleider an.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

HARRY

Nala und Kreacher sitzen bereits am gedeckten Frühstückstisch und warten auf den Rest. Lächelnd wünsche ich den beiden einen guten Morgen und setze mich zu ihnen an den Tisch.

"Was wirst du jetzt mit Mistress Black tun, Master?"

"Ich weiß es noch nicht, Nala. Ich kann sie schlecht zu den Weasleys mitnehmen, aber scheinbar kann ich sie auch genauso wenig bei euch lassen, ohne jegliche Beobachtung."

"Ich werde wohl nachher mit Hermine sprechen müssen. Vielleicht sage ich einfach ab und verbringe das Wochenende mit euch."

"Machst du Witze? Da wäre ich dich mal für ein paar Tage los und du willst plötzlich hier bleiben? Vergiss' es. Geh' und besuche deine Freunde, ich komme schon zurecht."

"Musst du hier immer so schleichend ankommen? Wie dem auch sei, es geht nicht darum dich allein zu lassen, sondern dich nicht mit anderen allein zu lassen."

"Was denn? Kreacher und ich verstehen uns prächtig und was die kleine fiepsende Nervensäge betrifft, die kann die Zeit über ja einfach in ihrem Zimmer bleiben."

Ängstlich neigt Nala ihren Kopf zu mir und schüttelt unsanft mit ihrem Kopf.

"Hier wird niemand weggesperrt! Der Einzige bei dem ich so etwas in Betracht ziehen würde, wärst du."

"Wie reizend von dir." Schmunzelnd sticht Bellatrix in ihrem Obstsalat herum und scheint die Situation äußerst amüsant zu finden.

"Tja, wenn einsperren nicht erlaubt ist, dann wirst du mich wohl mitnehmen müssen. Das könnte sehr spaßig werden."

"Zum letzten Mal Bellatrix, ich werde dich nicht mit zu den Weasleys nehmen. Molly wird aus dir einen Aschehaufen machen, ehe du das Grundstück betreten könntest."

"Du hast Angst um ein Wohl, wie süß von dir."

"Bellatrix, ich meine das Ernst. Weißt du, für dich ist das hier alles vielleicht nur ein Spiel, aber komm' mal für zwei Sekunden aus deiner irren Fantasiewelt heraus und versuche zu begreifen, wie deine Situation momentan aussieht."

Völlig desinteressiert sitzt sie in ihrem Stuhl und schenkt ihrem Essen lieber mehr Beachtung als mir.

Fassungslos schüttele ich den Kopf und wundere mich, ob sie sich überhaupt noch an das Gespräch der letzten Nacht erinnern kann. Für sie ist alles nur Spaß, sie erkennt den Ernst der Lage nie, dass hat sie damals im Krieg gegen Voldemort auch schon nicht; es war wie alles andere nur ein Spiel für Bellatrix.

"Du könntest mir ruhig etwas entgegenkommen, nachdem ich so nett war und mich dazu überwunden habe dich hier aufzunehmen."

"Okay, stopp. Ich habe dich nie darum gebeten, Potter."

Ihre stimme klingt gereizt und ich merke, dass es in einem Streit ausarten wird, wenn ich weiter auf sie einrede. Aber statt auf meinen Verstand zu hören folge ich meinen Gefühlen und werde aufgrund ihrer Ignoranz tierisch wütend.

"Ob gewollt oder nicht, du wohnst hier und es gibt gewisse Regeln die du beachten wirst, ja auch eine Bellatrix Black hat ihre Grenzen und du überschreitest sie permanent!"

"Was habe ich dir eigentlich getan, dass du mich so anfährst? Hab ich dir auf irgendeiner Weise Schaden zugefügt oder deinen Elfen? Nein, also lass' gut sein."

"Es geht nicht darum Schaden anzurichten! Es geht hier um Vertrauen, Bellatrix! Das habe ich dir gestern schon gesagt. Wenn du nicht kooperieren willst, dann wirst du zurück nach Azkaban gesteckt, verstehst du das nicht? Du setzt deine eigene Freiheit aufs Spiel!"

"Das ist immer noch meine Sache, findest du nicht auch?" Genervt will sie aus der Küche verschwinden, doch ehe sie in ihr Zimmer flüchten kann greife ich sie am Handgelenk fest und zerre sie in das unbenutzte Arbeitszimmer, deren antike Einrichtung von leichtem Staub bedeckt ist.

"Was ist dein Problem, Potter?" Wütend versucht Bellatrix meinem Griff zu entkommen, doch ich lasse nicht locker.

"Wieso versuchst du sie zu beschützen, Bellatrix? Sie haben dich wie ein Stück Dreck behandelt und du hälst trotzdem dicht, wieso?"

"So etwas nennt man Loyalität, Potter. Wurde dir in Gryffindor wohl nicht beigebracht."

"Mir wurde gelehrt seine Loyalität nicht an die falschen Leute zu verschwenden, dass was du tust ist keine Loyalität; das ist Verblendung deiner selbst."

"Ach, was weißt du schon. Jetzt lass' mich los, dass hier führt eh' zu nichts." Ruckartig entflieht ihr Handgelenk meinem Griff und verleitet sie dazu sich zur Tür zu begeben.

"Wenn du jetzt durch diese Tür gehst, statt mit mir zu reden, dann werde ich dich heute noch nach Azkaban schicken."

"Tu es, dann mach es doch! Schick mich weg, dass willst du eh' die ganze Zeit!"

"Wenn das so wäre, hätte ich dich gar nicht erst mitgenommen!"

Bevor sie die Tür verlassen kann schlage ich sie vor ihrer Nase zu und packe sie an ihrem Arm. Harsch drehe ich sie in meine Blickrichtung und drücke mit einem Arm die Tür zu.

"Alles was du willst sind Informationen, damit du dich als Auror des Monats feiern lassen kannst, aber vergiss' es, ich werde nichts verraten."

"Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du diese widerwertigen Psychopathen schützen willst, ich dachte deine Loyalität galt einzig und allein Voldemort, doch er ist nicht mehr da."

Eine kurze Stille kehrt ein, in der wir beide unsere nächsten Sätze ganz genau durchdenken, ehe wir uns gegenseitig mit ihnen bombardieren.

Irgendein Plan steckt hinter ihrem Verhalten und ich brenne darauf, es von ihr zu erfahren.

"Wir stehen alle unter seinem Dienst, egal, ob er noch lebt oder nicht. Wir werden sein Vorhaben erfüllen, ob es dir passt oder nicht!"

Als würde ich in eine feurige Flamme fassen, lasse ich abrupt von ihr ab und versuche ihre Antwort zu verarbeiten.

"Das ist genug, du bist noch immer die selbe psychopathische Irre, die ich schon damals hätte töten sollen, als mir die Chance dazu gegeben wurde."

"Die Selbe? Wer dachtest du denn, wer ich bin?" Verachtend entlockt sie sich ein stummes Lachen.

". . .Die wahre Bellatrix, die sich irgendwo noch tief in der erkalteten Hülle befindet. Die Frau, die den Verlust ihrer Familie betrauert. Die selbe Frau, deren eigenes Wohl zurückgestellt wird, solange es ihrer jüngeren Schwester gut geht. Die, mit der man lachen kann und. . .-die den Schutz in meinem Arm sucht, wenn Geister aus der Vergangenheit sie in der Nacht heimsuchen. . ."

Meine Worte scheinen Anklang zu finden, denn ihr abwertendes Lächen erblasst und ihr Körper verliert an Spannung, sinkt stattdessen ein wenig in sich zusammen.

"Woher weißt du schon, wer ich wirklich bin, Potter? Du kennst mich nicht!"

". . .Niemand erblickt als gute oder schlechte Person das Licht der Welt, denn das Licht formt einen erst mit der Zeit. . .Es liegt an einem selbst, welchen Weg man einschlagen will, aber ich weiß, dass du mehr bist wie das psychisch instabile Monster für das dich fast jeder andere hält."

Ihre dunklen Augen starren abwechselnd zu mir und zum Fußboden hinunter, ich erkenne in ihnen ein schwimmendes Glänzen.

"Also, da hast du deine Antwort, Bella. Ich will dich nicht loswerden, ich möchte dir helfen und ich würde mir wünschen, dass du diese Hilfe endlich akzeptierst."

Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich sie bei ihrem Kosenamen nenne und es fühlt sich auf merkwürdiger Art und Weise sehr vertraut an.

"Wieso willst du mir helfen, Harry?. . ."

"Weil ich weiß, dass du sie brauchst, du nur zu stolz bist dies zuzugeben."

"Möglicherweise auch, weil du es irgendwie geschaffst hast, dass du mir in diesen wenigen Tagen sehr wichtig geworden bist. . ."

Ungehindert laufen die Tränen ihre errötenden Wangen hinunter und ich habe das dringende Gefühl diese zu trocknen, ihr beizustehen.

"Das ist nicht so einfach wie du dir das vorstellst. . ."

". . .Ich hätte dich auch nie als einfach bezeichnet. . ."

Noch bevor ich meinen Verstand richtig zusammenführen kann, lege ich schon meine Hand unter ihr Kinn und drücke meine Lippen sanft auf ihre.

Für einen Moment habe ich das Gefühl sie erwidert den Kuss sogar, doch bevor ich etwas bereuen kann löse ich mich wieder von ihren Lippen und verlasse flüchtend den Raum.

'Verdammt, Harry. Was machst du nur?!'

"Passt auf Bellatrix auf, ich bin schon spät dran."

Hastig greife ich nach meiner Tasche und meinem Mantel und appariere mich zur Arbeit, dabei spüre ich noch stundenlang das Kribbeln, welches Bellatrix Lippen auf meinen hinterlassen haben.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

BELLATRIX

Völlig perplex ziehe ich scharf neue Luft ein, während ich noch immer wie versteinert im leeren Raum stehe. Unsicher fasse ich mit meinen Fingern an meine Lippen und versuche das eben Geschehene zu verarbeiten.

'Er hat mich geküsst. . .Schlimmer ist jedoch, dass ich den Kuss erwiedert habe. . .'

Werde ich langsam wirklich schwach? Ist es tatsächlich möglich, dass dieser Schlappschwanz namens Potter mir etwas bedeutet?

Angewidert von mir selbst schüttele ich mit dem Kopf und flüchte ebenfalls aus dem Raum.

'Was soll ich nur den ganzen Tag machen? Alles ist so unglaublich langweilig. . .'

Ohne jeglichen Tatendrang schlendere ich durch das alte Anwesen und denke über irgendwelche Aktivitäten nach, die ich machen kann.

'Wenn Harry da ist, wird es nie langweilig. . .'

'Oh, Merlin! Verschwindet, ihr grässlichen Gedanken!'

Beim herumschlendern durch den seelenlosen Flur, lasse ich meine Finger sanft über die Täfelungen an den Wänden streichen und träume vor mich hin.

Diesen Flur ging ich als Kind schon so oft hin und her, dass ich schon am überlegen bin, ob es vielleicht der Selbe sein könn-. . .

Mein Gedankengang wird durch ein vibrierendes Beben unterbrochen, welches an der Wand entlang schleicht.

"Ich hatte doch recht!" Flüsternd, ja fast schon stumm freue ich mich über den Anblick.

Die Wand hat sich ein Stück zur Seite verschoben und gibt den Blick auf einen dunklen Tunnel frei, dessen Fackeln an den Wänden automatisch mit Feuer erleuchten als ich den ersten Schritt hineinsetze.

Gespannt folge ich dem dunklen Gang bis ich am Ende ein warmes Licht entdecke und mich schon kurz danach in eine der gigantischen Bibliotheken der Familie Black befinde.

Dunkle Magie. Elderstab. Horkruxe. Rituale, . . .Der Weg zur Unsterblichkeit und die Lösung, dem Tod aus den eisigen Klauen zu entfliehen.

Alles, was ein Zauberer schon immer wissen wollte ist in diesen alten, staubigen Büchern schon vor tausenden Jahren niedergeschrieben worden.

"Du hast deinen edlen Glanz nicht verloren, selbst nicht durch unendlich langen Staubvorhängen."

Widerwillig nehme ich den verfransten Staubwedel in die Hand, der einsam in einem der unzähligen Regale stand und tue etwas, was ich nie zu tun mich gewagt hätte. . .

. . .Ich putze. . .

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

HARRY

Meine Gefühle lassen mich für keine Sekunde allein. Die ganze Zeit denke ich darüber nach, was ich getan und damit für eine tödliche Lawine ausgelöst haben könnte.

'Was soll ich nur tun? Ich darf so etwas nicht für sie empfinden, ich darf nicht einmal an sie denken! Wieso ist es nur so schwer Bellatrix aus meinen Gedanken zu löschen?-

-. . .Weil du eben Gefühle für sie übrig hast.'

Verdammt sei meine innerliche Stimme, die tragischerweise auch noch recht behält.

Unschlüssig wandere ich durch die unendlichen Gänge der Misteriumsabteilung und suche nach Hermine.

Schon bald befinde ich mich in der Abteilung, in der Hermine zuständig ist und statte ihr einen Besuch ab.

Obwohl ich bemerke, dass sie im Stress ist, hört sie sofort mit ihrer Arbeit auf und wirft mir ein sanftes Lächeln zu, dass dann jedoch in Sorge umschlägt.

"Stimmt etwas nicht, Harry? Du siehst so neben der Spur aus."

Ja, damit trifft Hermine die derzeitige Situation wohl ziemlich gut.

"Es hat doch nicht etwa mit Bellatrix zu tun, oder?" Besorgt flüstert Hermine mir zu, als ich mir einen Stuhl schnappe und mich zu ihr an ihren Schreibtisch geselle.

"N-Nein, naja, vereinfachen tut sie mein Leben zwar auch nicht, aber es geht schon. Es ist alles gut, wirklich."

"Aha, wieso bist du dann hier?"

"Kann ich meiner besten Freundin nicht etwas Gesellschaft leisten, nachdem ich sie seit sechs Jahren nicht mehr gesehen habe?"

"Harry, worüber willst du nicht mit mir reden und ist es wert verschwiegen zu werden?"

"Okay, es geht um Bellatrix."

Besorgt weiten sich Hermines warme, braune Augen und fixieren mich voll und ganz.

"Was genau ist mit ihr?"

"Naja, i-ch. . .Gestern sind wir nach Hogsmeade gegangen, um ihr neue Kleider zu besorgen, weißt ja, Frauen eben. . .Danach ging es weiter zu den Malfoy's. . .-

-. . .Es ging nicht gut aus. Narzissa lehnte Bellatrix vollkommen ab und wollte sie weder sehen noch mit ihr sprechen. Ich habe sie noch nie so aufgelöst gesehen; hätte nie gedacht, dass sie zu so vielen Tränen fähig ist."

"Deshalb geht es dir aber nicht so schlecht, also was ist dann passiert?"

"Nichts, das war's. Es ist nur-,. . .ich kann sie nicht allein lassen, 'Mine. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Zeit habe um mit euch das Wochenende zu verbringen. . ."

"Was? Aber Harry, es ist Arthurs und Molly's Hochzeitstag. Sie wollen ihn nicht ohne dich feiern. . ."

Das hätte ich vollkommen vergessen, ich dachte erst, dass es ein ganz normales Wochenende werden würde.

Trotz Enttäuschung versteht Hermine jedoch meine derzeitige Situation und gibt klein bei.

"Du weißt, dass-. . .Und Molly wird sicher-. . ."

"Nein, ist schon gut Hermine. . .Du weißt, dass ich euch damit nie belasten würde."

"Ich weiß, Harry. Es ist nur,. . .wenn du nicht anwesend bist fehlt etwas. Wir hätten dich alle gerne dabei."

"Ich würde so gerne kommen, wirklich. Aber ich habe Kingsley ein Versprechen gegeben."

Nervös beißt Hermine sich auf die Unterlippe und ich merke wie sich ihr Blick langsam zu ihrem Arm neigt. Die Buchstaben schimmern noch blass durch, welche zusammen das Wort 'Schlammblut' bilden. Bellatrix Werk.

"Vielleicht, wenn-. . .Und ich meine, dir scheint es ja noch recht gut zu geh-. . ."

"Nein, 'Mine. Vergiss' es. Die Anderen sind noch nicht so weit, es wird in einem Desaster enden."

"Harry? Hör auf damit. Wir wissen alle, dass du durch diese Frau am meisten gelitten hast und doch lebst du mit ihr und scheinst dich sogar daran zu gewöhnen. Wieso sollten wir es dann nicht? Vielleicht-. . .Jeder verdient eine zweite Chance-. . .Dies hier könnte ihre sein, wenn wir ihr nicht zusätzlich Steine in den Weg legen. . ."

"Mag sein, aber ich will euch mit nichts belasten. Bitte, lass' es gut sein. Vielleicht fällt mir noch eine Idee ein, ich könnte sie ans Bett fesseln."

Grinsend stubse ich gegen Hermines Arm und versuche eine Reaktion von ihr zu bekommen, doch sie denkt noch immer über das Wochenende nach.

"Du belastet uns nicht. Das tun wir, wenn überhaupt, ganz allein."

"Überleg' es dir einfach gut, 'Mine. Es soll ein Tag der Freude werden, Bellatrix würde möglicherweise ein Hindernis darstellen."

"Es ist wenigstens ein Gedanke wert. Wir werden eine Lösung finden, dass haben wir doch immer getan."

Aufmunternd legt Hermine ihre Hand auf meine und schenkt mir wieder ihr warmes Lächeln, welches mir zumindest ein wenig Hoffnung schenkt.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

Geschaffen von der Arbeit schleppe ich mich in das Wohnzimmer und lehne mich in die Couch zurück, als ich am frühen Abend wieder zu Hause eintreffe.

Kreacher begutachtet mal wieder irgendwelche Fotoalben und Nala malt auf dem erwärmten Fußboden, während sie ihre geliebten Käsecracker verdrückt. Aber irgendwas fehlt. . .Wo ist denn nur-. . .

"Nala? Kreacher? Habt ihr heute schon Bellatrix gesehen?"

"Sie lief zuletzt im Flur und verschwand dann in die Bibliothek, Master."

"Bibliothek? Dieses Haus besitzt doch gar keine Bibliothek?"

"Aber natürlich, Master. Ein Tunnel, versteckt durch eine bewegliche Wand führt zu der großen Sammlung der Familie Black."

Kreacher blättert gleichgültig weiter durch seine Alben, was mich zum nachdenken bringt, ob es stimmt, was er sagt oder er einfach zu verträumt in seinen Fotos war.

"Ich werde nach ihr sehen."

Schweigend stehe ich auf und versuche nicht über die dutzenden Stifte auszurutschen, die verstreut über den ganzen Fußboden liegen.

Mehrmals laufe ich den Flur auf und ab und frage mich dabei, wo sich der Tunnel bitte befinden sollte. Wahrscheinlich ist es wieder ein Mechanismus, der speziell für Reinblüter angefertigt wurde.

Ungeduldig fahre ich mit meinen Fingern an den Wänden entlang bis ich scheinbar den richtigen Knopf erwischt habe.

An der vergoldeten Täfelung befindet sich das Wappen der Blacks, welches als Öffnung der Tür dient. Zugegeben, dass war ziemlich einfach.

"Bellatrix? Bist du hier irgendwo?"

Leise folge ich dem engen Gang bis ich zuletzt in einem riesigen Raum ankomme.

'Wow, dass würde Hermine sicherlich gefallen.' Kommt mir bei dem Anblick der ganzen Bücher gleich als erstes in den Sinn.

Meine Augen mustern die feinen Akzente an der Decke und überfliegen tausende von Büchern, die teilweise stark verstaubt in den Regalen stehen. Ich halte meinen Blick jedoch auf die Frau gerichtet, die auf dem kleinen Sofa eingeschlafen ist und dabei einen Staubwedel fest in den Händen hält, als wäre es ein Stofftier.

"Bellatrix?" Grinsend knie ich mich zu ihr herunter und streiche ihr die störenden Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

"Na, Aschenputtel? Scheinst ja heute etwas Produktives getan zu haben."

Mehrmals kneift Bellatrix die Augen zusammen bis sie sich letztendlich wieder entspannt zurücklehnt.

"Müde. . ." Murmelt ihre verschlafene Stimme vor sich hin.

"Na dann bringen wir dich mal ins Bett."

Langsam hebe ich meine Hand unter ihren zierlichen Körper und nehme sie dann in meinen Arm, ihre wilden Locken kitzeln dabei an meiner Brust.

Mein Weg endet vor ihrer Zimmertür, die bereits offen steht.

"So, wir sind da." Leise lehne ich die Tür mit dem Fuß an und lege Bellatrix danach in ihr Bett.

"Wie spät ist es?" Murmelt sie verschlafen vor sich hin.

"Halb sechs. Ruh' dich ein wenig aus, ich wecke dich in einer halben Stunde."

Kaum habe ich ihr Zimmer verlassen schläft sie bereits tief und fest.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

Als nächstes gehe ich in die Küche und bereite das Essen vor. Nach langem überlegen entscheide ich mich für eine Suppe und suche passende Zutaten dafür raus.

"Wo hast du Mistress Black hingebracht, Master Harry?"

Hinter mir erscheint Nala, die die Küchentheke hinaufklettert und mir passende Gewürze, aus dem Schrank, reicht.

"Sie wird dich für die nächste halbe Stunde in Ruhe lassen. Bellatrix schläft; und was dich betrifft, du sollst doch nicht in der Küche herumturnen."

Ich greife Nala unter den Armen und setze sie wieder auf den Boden ab.

"Tut mir leid, Master Harry."

"Ist ja nichts passiert. Hast du dir so auch deine Hände verletzt?"

Nalas Augen weiten sich und kugeln nervös hin und her.

"Ich habe mich, ähm, ge-. . .geschnitten."

"Hat Bellatrix damit etwas zu tun, Nala?" Ungläubig ziehe ich die Augenbraue hoch und verschrenke meine Arme vor der Brust.

"N-Nein, dass war ei-ein U-Unfall, Master."

"Du sollst nicht lügen, Nala."

"Ich d-darf nichts sagen. . ." Hektisch knickt sie ihre Ohren nach unten und hält sie panisch fest.

"Na schön, dann geh. Sei so lieb und hole Bellatrix hier her, bevor sie gar nicht mehr wach wird."

"Mach ich sofort, Master Harry." Daraufhin verschwindet Nala mit einem kaum hörbaren 'Plopp'.

Eine Viertelstunde später kommt Bellatrix gähnend in die Küche herein und sieht fragend zu mir herüber.

"Wolltest du mich sprechen?"

"Nein, ich wollte dich viel mehr etwas fragen; wie du zum Beispiel mit Nala und Kreacher auskommst, während ich weg bin."

Ruhig und gelassen schneide ich weiter das Gemüse klein und mache mir meine Hände an einem Geschirrtuch sauber.

"Ganz gut, solange die beiden mir aus dem Weg gehen."

"Du hast also nicht dazu beigetragen, dass Nalas Hände massakriert sind?"

Theatralisch hält sie sich ihre Hand vor die Brust und spielt als wäre sie schockiert.

"Ich? Für wen hälst du mich, dass ich so etwas tun würde?"

"Bellatrix, ich meinte es ernst, als ich sagte, dass die beiden respektiert werden. Du wirst dich bei ihr entschuldigen."

"Ent-. . .entschuldigen?! Bist du verrückt? Wenn deine Elfe so dämlich ist und mit bloßen Händen zerbrochenes Porzellan anfässt, dann ist es nicht meine Schu-. . ."

"Ich will nicht wissen, wer Schuld hat. Hör auf dich wie ein Kleinkind zu benehmen und entschuldige dich für dein Verhalten, wir wissen nämlich beide, dass du damit etwas zu tun hattest."

"Jetzt verlangst du echt zu viel."

Trotzig wendet sie sich von mir ab und widmet sich lieber dem Mixer, deren Funktion sie versucht herauszufinden.

Energisch drehe ich sie wieder zu mir hin, als sie lieber damit beschäftigt ist frisches Obst zu zerkleinern.

"Ist ja gut, ich mache es. Sobald diese Nervensäge mir entgegenkommt werde ich es tun, okay?"

"Geht doch."

Völlig genervt gibt sie mir die kalte Schulter und tüftelt wieder am Mixer herum.

"Sieh her, ich zeig dir wie das geht."

Ich kann einfach nicht anders, egal wie sehr ich diese Frau verabscheuen sollte, Bellatrix schafft es immer wieder, dass ich ihr völlig verfalle.

Während ich mich hinter ihr gestellt habe, um ihr die Funktion des Mixers zu erklären, komme ich nicht darüber hinweg über den Kuss nachzudenken, dass kribbelnde Gefühl, welches noch immer über meinen Lippen liegt.

Innerlich schlage ich mich selbst dafür, dass Bellatrix die erste Frau ist, die solche intensiven Gefühle in mir weckt.

"Statt zu träumen könntest du mir auch zeigen, was ich als nächstes tun muss."

"Äh-. . .Was? Oh, ähm ja-. . .drück jetzt einfach auf diesen Knopf und dann fängt er auch schon an zu mixen."

Zögernd tut sie das, was ich ihr gesagt habe und beobachtet mit halbherziger Interesse, wie der Mixer seine Arbeit verrichtet.

Peinlich berührt stelle ich fest, dass ich mich kein Stück von ihr weg bewegt habe und ich bin auch nicht der Einzige.

Vorsichtig dreht sich Bellatrix zu mir herum und grinst mich wissend an.

"Was ist es, dass dich zum erzittern bringt, Potter?"

Unschuldig wiederholt sie meine Worte, die ich in der Kabine losgelassen habe.

Mein Verstand scheint mich zu verlassen, denn statt entgegen zukontern oder gleichgültig weg zugehen, komme ich ihr einen Schritt näher und sinke meinen Kopf zu ihr herunter.

Sofort bemerke ich, dass sie sich mir entgegen neigt und ich ihren warmen Atem spüren kann.

Unsere Lippen treffen sanft aufeinander, doch bevor ich irgendetwas vertiefen kann lasse ich ein weiteres Mal von ihr ab und verlasse ohne ein Wort die Küche.

Ich laufe zu Nala und Kreacher in die Wohnstube, gehe zur Vitrine und öffne eine Flasche mit Feuerwhiskey.

'Irgendwie muss ich es schaffen meine Gedanken zu sammeln. So kann es jedenfalls nicht weitergehen, ich werde mit jeder Sekunde ein wenig schwächer und wenn ich mich nicht rechtzeitig stoppe, dann verfalle ich ihr bald völlig.'

"Master Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?" Neben mir auf der Couch sitzt Nala und schaut mich mit ihren großen Augen fragend an.

"Ja, ä-ähm, alles gut."

Der Alkohol brennt sich seinen Weg durch meinen Hals, als ich ihn mit einem Zug hinunter schütte.

Schweigend kommt Bellatrix ebenfalls aus der Küche heraus und setzt sich mit einem warmen Teller Suppe zu uns an den Stubentisch.

"Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?" Genervt schaut sie von ihrem Teller herauf und löchert mich mit einem fragenden Blick.

"Ich bin nicht euer Dienstmädchen! Wenn ihr hunger habt, dann geht gefälligst selbst und holt euch euer Essen."

"Das meinte ich nicht." Eine kurze Gestik an Nala richtend genügt bereits, damit es ihr wieder einfällt.

"Aja, 'tschuldige, dass du so dumm warst und dich an dem Porzellan geschnitten hast, welches ich ausversehen fallen-. . ."

"Bellatrix. . ."

"Na schön. Ent-. . .schuldigung für mein Verhalten, wird so schnell nicht wieder vorkommen."

Gleichgültig sagt sie die Wörter herunter, doch ich entscheide mich dazu es dabei zu belassen.

Stillschweigend genießen wir alle zusammen die warme Mahlzeit. Der Abend wird derweilen immer später und irgendwann sitzen nur noch Bellatrix und ich in der Stube. Die Stimmung ist angespannt und erweckt in mir ein unangenehmes Gefühl.

"Ich habe heute mit Hermine gesprochen, über das anstehende Wochenende."

Keine Ahnung, weshalb ich es ihr erzähle, aber ich brauchte etwas um eine Unterhaltung zu beginnen.

"Und das erzählst du mir, weil. . .?"

"Na, weil Hermine auf die lächerliche Idee kam, dass ich dich mitnehmen sollte. Sie wollten mich am Wochenende unbedingt dabei haben und ich kann dich eben nicht allein lassen."

"So lächerlich finde ich die Idee gar nicht." Grinsend nippt Bellatrix an ihrem Feuerwhiskey und wartet scheinbar auf weitere Details.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

"Es ist spät, Zeit für das Bett."

Plump gebe ich Bellatrix einen Klaps auf ihren Oberschenkel, da sie wieder kurz davor war auf der Couch einzuschlafen.

Träge rappelt sie sich auf und geht langsam in die Richtung der Treppe. Ich folge ihr, nachdem ich die Gläser in die Küche gestellt habe und stehe ihr im dunklen Flur gegenüber, als ich in mein Zimmer gehen möchte.

"Morgen muss ich nur den halben Tag lang arbeiten, wenn du willst, können wir etwas zusammen machen."

"Klingt annehmbar." Nickend akzeptiert Bellatrix meinen Vorschlag und setzt dann einen gefährlich nahen Schritt in meine Richtung. Scharf ziehe ich die Luft ein und versuche zu verstehen, was genau sie vorhat.

Noch bevor ich es verhindern kann, drückt sie ihre vollen Lippen auf meinen und wünscht mir eine angenehme Nacht, natürlich nicht ohne siegreich zu lächeln. Bellatrix weiß eben ganz genau, was sie mit meinen Gefühlen anstellt. . .wie sie meinen Verstand manipuliert. . .

. . .Leider macht es mir auch recht wenig aus, was sie macht. . .

. . .Solange mich das sanfte Kribbeln auf meinen Lippen nicht verlässt.

'Oh, Harry. Diese Runde ging eindeutig an Bellatrix! Aber weiter werden wir sie nicht lassen!'

Ich wünschte meine innere Stimme hätte recht.

Huhu ihr Lieben,

so. . .das erste Kapitel mit einem Hauch von Romantik. . .Da geht doch noch was

Ich freue mich, dass die Geschichte bereits so viel Anklang findet, wäre aber auch dankbar, wenn ihr euch dann auch mal melden würdet. . .

Was denkt ihr über das Pairing? Fandet ihr es eher blöd, bevor ihr angefangen habt zu lesen oder seid ihr Team Hellatrix?

Es wäre schön von einigen von euch zu hören. . .

. . .Ich halte auch Bellatrix von euch fern, wenn ihr eure Meinung vertretet.

Ich wünsche euch allen eine schöne und vor allem schnelle Woche, gesegnet seien die Feuertage!

Liebe Grüße


	6. Die Wahrheit steht in den Sternen

o~O~o~O~o Kapitel 6 o~O~o~O~o

Die Wahrheit steht in den Sternen

BELLATRIX

Der Morgen beginnt wieder sehr früh, merkwürdigerweise bin ich die Erste, die das Haus zum Leben erweckt. Lustlos werfe ich die schwere Decke von meinem erhitzten Körper und klettere aus meinem Bett.

Die Sonne erstrahlt bereits, doch das nervige Gezwitscher dummer Vögel, die es nötig haben direkt vor meinem Fenster zu kommunizieren ist der Auslöser für meinen unterbrochenen Schlaf.

"Blöde Mistviecher, haut schon ab!" Wütend reiße ich das Fenster auf und wedele mit meinen Händen herum, was diese unnützigen Kreaturen sofort in die Flucht treibt.

"Ihr hattet Glück, dass ich nicht in Besitz eines Zauberstabes bin!" Siegessicher schließe ich das Fenster wieder und stelle mir vor, wie schön ein paar Cruciatus Flüche am Morgen wären.

Doch irgendwie fühle ich nichts. Normalerweise kribbelt es mir bereits in den Fingern, wenn ich nur daran denke irgendein Geschöpf foltern zu können.

Harrys Einfluss tut mir überhaupt nicht gut, wie sollen sich meine Mitstreiter vor mir fürchten, wenn ich nicht mal mehr daran denken kann für Schmerzen zu sorgen. . .

. . .Halt. Moment, will ich überhaupt zurück zu diesen-. . .diesen Mistkerlen?

'Natürlich, ich muss. Was habe ich schon davon weiterhin mit Potter zusammen zu leben? Außerdem benötigen diese Schwachköpfe meine Hilfe, andernfalls wird es nicht funktionieren. . .'

Nachdem ich die Gedanken beiseite geschoben und mich in eine neue Robe eingekleidet habe, gehe ich ins Bad und mache mich fertig für den Tag.

"Potter?" Mehrmals klopfe ich an seine Tür und versuche ihn zu wecken, denn er muss bald zu seiner schäbigen Arbeit und so lange schläft er nie.

Langsam öffne ich die Tür nur einen kleinen Spalt weit und schleiche mich in das abgedunkelte Zimmer hinein.

"Aufstehen, du verpennst sonst!" Lautstark rufe ich durch den Raum, während ich die Vorhänge zur Seite reiße und das Zimmer augenblicklich von Sonnenlicht durchflutet wird.

Diesmal ist es Harry, der sich langsam in seinem Bett bewegt und genervt grummelt.

"Wie spät ist es?"

"Halb neun."

"Was?!"

Schockiert stolpert er aus dem Bett, schnappt sich in Rekordzeit frische Klamotten aus dem Schrank und rennt dann ins Bad.

Schulterzuckend verlasse ich sein Zimmer und gehe hinunter in die Küche, wo mir der süße Duft von frischen Pfannkuchen entgegen kommt.

"Mistress Black, hat Master Potter seine täglichen Zeiten vergessen?"

Kreacher stellt mir einen Teller mit Pfannkuchen entgegen und fragt nach Harry, während er mir warmen Tee einschenkt.

"Er ist oben und macht sich fertig, dieser Trottel hat verschlafen." Abwertend beende ich meinen Satz mit einer Geste und widme mich dann lieber dem Frühstück zu.

Kurze Zeit später stürmt er unruhig in die Küche und packt seine Tasche zurecht.

"So, ich bin dann mal weg. Stellt nichts dummes an, ich bin gegen Mittag wieder hier."

"Du wirst erst einmal Stunden abarbeiten müssen."

Bevor Harry die Tür verlässt, wirft er mir ein sarakstisches Lächeln zu und verlässt dann umgehend das Haus.

"Falls mich jemand sucht; ich bin in der Bibliothek. Kommt nicht auf die Idee mich mit irgendetwas zu stören und eines der Heiligtümer von der Black Familie durch eure Anwesenheit zu beschmutzen."

Verängstigt nicken mir die beiden Angesprochenen entgegen, nachdem ich mich erhoben habe und den Tisch verlasse.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

Schon seit Stunden befinde ich mich auf dem eleganten, grünen Sofa in der Bibliothek und befreie meine herausgesuchten Bücher von ihren schweren Staubmänteln.

'Morsrursus facere'.

In meinen Händen halte ich endlich mein Zielobjekt, nach stundenlanger Putzorgie.

Das äußerst schwarzmagische Buch kribbelt in meinen Händen, als dunkles Blut aus den feurig-rot leuchtenden Buchstaben herausströmt.

Die Flüssigkeit klebt an meinen Fingerspitzen und verursachen ein schmerzendes Brennen auf der Haut.

'Endlich habe ich dich gefunden.'

Vorsichtig schneide ich mir in meinen Finger und lasse mein Blut in die einzelnen Buchstaben tropfen, welche gefährlich anfangen zu glühen.

Das Buch öffnet sich und es scheint als seien dadurch tausende verkommene Seelen geweckt worden.

Die Seiten werden durch einen starken Windzug wie verrückt hin und her geblättert, während einzelne Bücher aus den Regalen geschleudert werden.

"Quodrursus liber!"

Augenblicklich hört der Wind auf und die vielen seelenlosen Stimmen um mich herum verschwinden wieder in das Buch zurück.

Nachdem ich die gewünschte Seite gefunden habe, mache ich mich daran, die alten Schriftzeichen zu übersetzen und richtig aneinander zu reihen.

'Das wird eine ganze Weile dauern.'

Seufzt meine innerliche Stimme schon beinahe weinerlich.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

HARRY

"Hängt der Haussegen schief bei euch, du siehst nicht gerade bei bester Laune aus."

"Nein, alles gut. Ich bin heute nicht aus dem Bett gekommen und daher etwas müde."

Verschlafen richtet sich mein Blick in die Augen von Shacklebolt, der mich unschlüssig beobachtet.

"Mich wundert es, dass Miss Black sich so friedlich verhält. Kein Mordversuch? Kein Fluchtversuch, nichts?"

Halbherzig entflieht ihm ein kurzweiliges Grinsen, doch ich neige nur den Kopf abwechselnd zur Seite.

"Lassen wir diese Woche erst einmal zu ende gehen. So wie ich sie kenne hält sie für uns noch eine Überraschung bereit."

"Bist du dir sicher, dass Bellatrix sich dir anvertrauen wird, Harry?"

"Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich weiß es nicht. Aber du hast mein Wort; zwei Wochen sind noch nicht vorbei."

"Noch nicht. . ."

Spitzt wiederholt Shacklebolt meine letzten Worte und lässt mich dann wieder alleine zurück.

Doch viel Zeit zum ruhen bleibt mir nicht, denn die Stille wird gleich wieder von einem schwer atmenden Proudfoot unterbrochen.

"Dolohov und Fenrir sind in Godric's Hollow gesichtet worden, Tonks und Lupin sind bereits appariert. Wir müssen sofort dorthin!"

Ich zögere nicht lange und appariere mit Proudfoot zum besagten Ort.

'Wieso ausgerechnet Godric's Hollow?' Immer wieder kreist diese eine Frage durch meinen Kopf.

In dem kleinen Dorf herscht absolute Stille; immer schon ein schlechtes Zeichen gewesen.

"Wo sind Lupin und Tonks?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, hier jedenfalls nicht!"

Meine Nerven liegen blank, als wir immer tiefer in das Dorf hinein laufen und nach einem Lebenszeichen von unseren Freunden suchen.

Die Häuser sehen allesamt verlassen aus und die Pflanzen scheinen verwelkt zu sein.

"Was ist hier nur passiert?"

Nichtssagend zuckt Proudfoot mit seinen Schultern und konzentriert sich wieder auf die Suche nach den Todessern.

Aus weiter Ferne erkenne ich ein erstes Lebenszeichen in Form eines Hundes. Er scheint abgemagert zu sein, dass schwarze Fell ist glanzlos und teilweise kommen kahle Stellen zum Vorschein.

"Na, Kleiner? Hast du zwei widerliche Männer hier lang kommen sehen?"

"Lass' den Köter in Ruhe, der bringt uns auch nicht weiter."

"Es tut gut zu sehen, dass es noch Leben in diesem Dorf gibt. Außerdem hat er einen guten Riecher, damit müsste er eigentlich Fenrir ausfindig machen können."

Doch der Geruchssinn unseres Freundes scheint überflüssig zu sein; vor uns erhebt sich eine große, dunkle Rauchwolke, die abwechselnd von stärker werdenden Flammen angeleuchtet wird.

"Den brauchen wir wohl nicht mehr, dass jedenfalls, sieht nach dem Werk von Todessern aus."

Nickend wende ich mich von dem Hund ab, der in die sichere Zone flüchtet und uns allein mit dem Feuer lässt.

Ungebremst rennen wir zu den brennenden Häusern und werden gleich Zeugen eines unerbittlichen Kampfes zwischen Auroren und Todessern.

Von Wut überflutet stürme ich auf Greyback los und will ihn für seine Schandtat endlich bestrafen, doch weit komme ich mit meinem Vorhaben nicht.

"Harry! Pass auf, hinter dir!" Tonks ruft mir zu, während sie sich mit Alecto duelliert.

"Protego!" Blitzschnell drehe ich mich um und kann den Fluch rechtzeitig abblocken, bevor er mich treffen kann.

Schmierig fletscht Amycus seine faulenden Zähne und umkreist mich zusammen mit Greyback, Rookwood und einem weiteren Todesser, der mir irgendwie bekannt vorkommt.

"Ziemlich mutig von dir hier einfach so aufzutauchen, Potter."

Mein Zauberstab liegt fest in meiner Hand und richtet sich abwechselnd zu den schmierigen Kerlen.

"Einmal zu verlieren reicht euch wohl nicht."

Im nächsten Augenblick treffen auch schon unzählige Flüche und Zaubersprüche aufeinander.

Proudfoot kann es durch eine schnell durchdachte Taktik schaffen seinem Gegner durch einen Expelliarmus den Zauberstab zu entwenden und eilt mir daraufhin zur Hilfe.

"Lupin! Wir bräuchten hier mal Hilfe!"

"Stupor!"

"Protego!" Bevor der Schocker Lupin erreichen kann habe ich ihn bereits erfolgreich abblocken können, doch die Gegner lassen nicht locker und versuchen uns anhand von Provokationen abzulenken.

"Wo hast du eigentlich unsere Mitstreiterin gelassen, Potter? Verrottet Bella deinetwegen bereits in Azkaban?"

"Egal wo sie auch sein mag, eins steht jedoch fest, Bellatrix wird nicht mehr in eure Nähe treten; nicht nachdem ihr Bellatrix das angetan habt!"

Diesmal ist es der mir noch Unbekannte, bei dem sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen schleicht, während er zu mir spricht.

"Da wäre ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so sicher, kleiner, naiver Narr. Bella weiß, wo ihre Wurzeln liegen und glaub mir, diese sind so abgrundtief dunkel, dass sie nur zu uns führen können."

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Gekonnt weicht der Fremde meinem Zauber aus und will zum Gegenschlag angreifen, doch unser Kampf wird unterbrochen.

Ein lauter Kinderschrei erweckt meine volle Aufmerksamkeit und lässt meinen Blick auf die brennenden Häuser ruhen, die drohen von Flammen erstickt zu werden.

"Na, Potter? Mal wieder ganz der Held, stimmts? Siehst du, dieses kleine hilflose Geschöpf, qualvoll dem Tode durch endlose Flammen ausgeliefert?"

Provozierend weist Rookwood auf ein kleines Mädchen hin, die verzweifelt an ihrem Fenster steht und nach Hilfe schreit.

"Wieso hilft ihr niemand? Was ist hier passiert; wo sind die ganzen Menschen hin?!"

Von neuer Wut aufgeladen halte ich meinen Zauberstab auf Rookwood gerichtet, dessen giftgrünes Licht sich in seinen Augen wiederspiegelt.

"Nein, Harry! Tu' das nicht!"

"Keine Sorge ihr Narren, unser kleines Wunderkind ist nicht Mann genug, um solch einen bösen Fluch hervor zu schwören.'"

Verächtend lacht er und seine Mitstreiter tun es ihm gleich, jedenfalls bis sein widerliches Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht verschwindet und es sich stattdessen schmerzvoll zusammenzieht.

Hilflos wie ein verletztes Reh sinkt er zu Boden und krümt seinen Körper. Sein Lachen verstummt und wird durch erstickende Schreie erstzt.

"Sieh an, sieh an. Du wärst gut in unserer Mitte aufgehoben, Baby Potter."

Dieses Gesicht. Diese Mimik. Sein ständiges Verlangen, die Zunge über seine Lippen streichen zu lassen. . .

. . .Barty Crouch Jr.

"Ich bin ganz zufrieden mit meiner Partie, Junior. Aber vielen Dank für das Angebot."

"Prior Incanta-. . !"

"Protego!"

Tonks stellt sich zwischen uns beiden und blockt den Zauber von Barty Crouch gekonnt ab.

Während sich die anderen um die Todesser kümmern nutze ich die Zeit und appariere zu dem brennenden Haus.

Das Innenleben gleicht einem Flammenmeer und es kostet mich große Mühe die Treppe in die obere Etage zu erklimmen, da die Stufen teilweise bereits wegebrannt sind.

Aufgeregt folge ich den Lauten der Schreie, die hinter einer Tür herausschallen.

"Alohomora!"

Die Tür öffnet sich und einzelne Flammen dringen in das Kinderzimmer ein. Auf dem Bett stehend schreit ein kleines, blondes Mädchen um Hilfe und schaut mich erleichtert durch ihre mit Tränen verschleierten Augen an.

"Nimm' meine Hand!"

Das Mädchen verliert keine Sekunde und rettet sich schützend in meinen Arm, dabei appariere ich uns aus der brennenden Hölle und weise ihr an, dass sie sich verstecken soll bis ich sie zu mir rufe.

Flüsternd teilt sie mir ihren Namen mit und rennt dann in einen schützenden Unterschlupf.

Der Kampf scheint für kurze Zeit im Wohle der Todesser auszugehen, doch wir bekommen unerwartende Unterstützung von Kingsley, Draco und Ron.

Langsam bekommen dies auch Greyback und seine Leute mit, die sich feige zurückziehen wollen.

Bevor sie apparieren schaut Rookwod verbissen zu Greyback, der ihn wiederum zum Verschwinden auffordert.

"Lass' gut sein, Mann. . .Sie wird uns schon zu ihm führen, wenn es soweit ist."

Fenrirs letzte Worte hallen immer wieder durch meinen Kopf, als sie alle fliehen und nichts als dunklen Staub zurücklassen.

. . .Hat Bellatrix doch noch Kontakt zu ihnen? Ist sie die Fädenzieherin in dieser ganzen Sache?. . .

. . .Ich muss es schnellstmöglich herausfinden, was der geheime Plan ist.

Schwer atmend lassen wir alle unsere Zauberstäbe sinken und lassen unsere Blicke über das Dorf schweifen, jetzt fällt es auch den anderen auf, dass hier etwas Schlimmes passiert sein muss.

"Wir sollten diesen Ort erst einmal verlassen. Genug Terrorbekämpfung für Heute."

"Wartet! Ich hab etwas vergessen!"

Ruckartig bleibe ich stehen und sehe mich noch einmal in dem staubigen Durcheinander um.

"Celeste!"

Meine Stimme dringt leise durch die schweren Aschewolken hindurch, immer und immer wieder rufe ich den Namen in alle Richtungen.

"Harry? Wen rufst du da?" Besorgt legt Tonks mir eine Hand auf die Schulter, doch ihre Frage wird schon kurz daraufhin beantwortet.

Aus dem grauen Aschevorhang erhebt sich das blonde Mädchen und kommt mit vorsichtigen Schritten auf uns zu.

"Keine Angst, die Gefahr ist vorbei."

Ihrem Erscheinungsbild zu urteilen ist Celeste ein Muggel, die mit der ganzen Magie und Situation überfordert zu sein scheint.

"Celeste? Wo sind deine Eltern? Weißt du, was hier passiert ist bevor wir ankamen?"

"Sie sind weg. Etwas Böses hat sie alle verschlungen!"

Proudfoot versucht weiter auf sie einzureden und so an mehr Informationen zu kommen, doch das verängstigte Mädchen bringt keinen Ton mehr heraus.

"Proudfoot, bitte. Siehst du nicht, dass sie Angst hat? Wir sollten die Kleine erst einmal an einen sicheren Ort bringen."

Unsicher schauen wir uns alle an und überlegen, wer das Mädchen vorerst mitnehmen könnte.

"Also ich falle schon mal weg, schließlich habe ich Bellatrix zu Hause sitzen."

Bei dem Ausruf ihres Namens weiten sich die Augen des Mädchens und starren mich entsetzt an.

"Eine schwarzhaarige Frau, dunkel wie die Nacht ist gekommen und hat Unheil gebracht. . ."

Celeste singt leise immer wieder die selbe Strophe vor sich hin und wir alle sind mit der Situation einfach nur überfordert.

"Das reicht! Ist das nicht der Beweis; diese Frau ist die reine Brut des Bösen, dunkler als Voldemort persönlich. Nehme die Kleine mit, Bellatrix wird schon reden, sobald ihr eine Augenzeugin auf die Schliche kommt!"

"Nein! Nicht zu ihr, ich will nicht!"

"Das hast du ja toll gemacht!" Tadelnd schlägt Tonks Proudfoot gegen den Arm und nimmt sich dem weinenden Mädchen an.

"Sie kann in Teddys altem Kinderzimmer bleiben bis wir wissen zu wem sie gehört."

Um weitere Ausbrüche zu vermeiden apparieren Tonks und Remus nach Hause, zusammen mit der kleinen Celeste.

Was den Rest angeht; wir stehen noch immer inmitten von Godric's Hollow und fragen uns wie es weitergeht.

Nacheinander apparieren alle ohne noch weiteres Wort zu sagen und lassen Draco und mich alleine zurück.

"Du musst sie loswerden, Harry. . ."

Zögernd drehe ich mich zu Draco um und werfe ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

"Du hast das Mädchen gehört, sie haben etwas Schreckliches getan und Bellatrix ist daran keinesfalls unschuldig."

"Bevor ich sie nach Azkaban bringe, will ich von Bellatrix persönlich wissen, was sie getan hat."

"Sie wird es dir nie erzählen, Harry. Die Zeit dreht sich weiter, wir müssen schnellstmöglich handeln, bevor es zu spät ist!"

"Ich weiß, Draco! Es ist nicht einfach, aber ich gebe nicht auf! Ich werde herausfinden, was hier wirklich passiert ist."

"Tue, was du für richtig erachtest, aber beschwere dich nicht, wenn es nicht so endet wie du es dir erhofft hättest."

"Draco. . .Du kennst sie besser als irgendjemand von uns. . .Was denkst du?"

". . .Pass auf dich auf, Harry. Du spielst mit Feuer. . .Die Auswirkung siehst du ja."

Er zeigt auf die niedergebrannten Häuser um uns herum, während er sich von mir entfernt und appariert.

'. . .Nur leider zieht mich das Licht an. . .'

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

Zu Hause sieht alles so aus wie beim Alten. Nala hat die Wohnung geputzt und liegt jetzt wieder malend am Fußboden, Kreacher beobachtet das ganze halbherzig und bewertet anhand von abwertenden Kommentaren ihre Zeichnungen.

"Master Harry! Du bist endlich zurück! Wir waren so in Sorge!"

Nala springt mir freudig entgegen und umarmt mit festem Griff meine Taille. Sie drückt so fest zu, dass es in der Seite bereits schmerzt.

"Ich werde mit dem Essen anfangen, Master."

"Das wird nicht nötig sein, jedenfalls nicht für so viele. Macht euch, was ihr mögt. Bellatrix und ich werden andersweitig essen gehen."

"Wie du wünscht, Master."

"Wo steckt sie eigentlich schon wieder?"

"In der Bibliothek. Mistress hat angewiesen nicht gestört zu werden, sie wird selbstständig die heilige Stätte verlassen."

"Heilige-. . .Was? Bleibt ihr nur hier, ich hole die Irre schon aus ihrem Versteck."

Nala wirft mir einen kurzen Blick zu, der soviel bedeutet, dass ich sie dort lieber lassen sollte.

Nachdem ich den geheimen Schalter umgelegt habe und den schmalen Tunnel entlang gegangen bin, winkt mir schon ein perfektes Chaos entgegen.

"Dafür, dass es eine heilige Stätte sein soll, hast du sie ziemlich missachtend behandelt."

Umgekippte Regale. Dutzende Bücher liegen auf dem staubigen Boden. Zerbrochenes Mobiliar. Die Liste scheint endlos.

"Das war nicht ich, sondern viel mehr schwarze Magie."

Der Gedanke, dass Bellatrix sich mit schwarzer Magie beschäftigt lässt Unwohl in mir hochkommen.

Provozierend wedelt sie mit einem dunklen Buch in ihrer Hand vor meiner Nase herum, welches bereits eine finstere Ausstrahlung versprüht.

"Schonmal daran gedacht etwas harmloseres zu lesen? Wie wäre es mit Alice im Wunderland? Das würde dir sicherlich gefallen."

"Es geht nicht ums Lesen, du Dummkopf. Es geht ums Verstehen und Umsetzen."

"Damit das klar ist: Keine schwarze Magie in diesem Haus!"

"Du befindest dich in einem Anwesen der Black Familie. In jeder Ecke befindet sich schwarze Magie!"

"Ja, aber nicht jeder richtet damit so viel Chaos an wie du."

Eingeschnappt begutachtet sie ihre Umgebung und gibt mir trotzig recht.

"Ich werde das schon wieder aufräumen. Aber erst brauche ich etwas zu Essen."

"Das ist gut, denn ich habe bereits etwas geplant."

"Ach ja, und was bitte ist dein Plan?"

"Wie wäre es mit einem italienischen Restaurant?"

"Welches schwebt dir da so vor, viel Auswahl hast du nicht."

"Rocca."

"Ro-. . .Was? Wo bitte ist das denn?"

"London, also nicht weit von hier."

Grinsend versuche ich ihr meinen Gedanken klar zu machen, den sie nach einigen Sekunden tatsächlich einfängt.

"Vergiss' es, Potter. Niemals."

"Du hast doch hunger?"

"Lieber sterbe ich daran, als mit diesen M-. . .Muggeln zu essen! Das ist. . .-absolut lächerlich!"

"Na schön. Dann verhungere eben. Ich gehe allein, Nala und Kreacher werden dir übrigens nichts machen, dass machst du selbst."

"Das wird dir noch Leid tun, Harry. . .Potter!"

Wütend stapft Bellatrix aus der Bibliothek und lässt mich grinsend allein zurück.

Ich nutze die kurze Ruhe und befasse mich mit dem Buch, was sie mir vorhin noch stolz präsentiert hat.

"Morsrursus facere."

Lange denke ich über dessen Bedeutung nach, doch ich mache mich nicht so gut in Fremdsprachen. Zügig notiere ich mir die Wörter auf einem Blatt Papier und denke darüber nach Hermine damit morgen zu befragen.

Doch erst einmal verlasse ich die Bibliothek und mache mich fertig für den hoffentlich guten Abend mit Bellatrix.

Unsicher stehe ich vor meinem Spiegel und knöpfe den letzten Knopf an meinem Hemd zu. Bevor ich mein Zimmer verlasse nehme ich mir noch mein Jackett mit und laufe dann die Treppe hinunter zu Nala und Kreacher, die zusammen am kochen sind.

"Genießt den Abend, ihr Zwei."

"Das wünschen wir dir auch, Master Harry."

Nala puzt sich ihre Hände an dem Küchentuch ab und gibt mir eine kurze Umarmung.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass-. . ."

Mein Satz, zusammen mit meinen Zweifeln werden schnell bei Seite geschoben, als Bellatrix die Treppe hinunter schwebt.

Sie trägt ein Emerald grünes Kleid aus Samt, welches bis zum Boden reicht. Ihr Ausschnitt endet knapp über ihrem Bauchnabel und lässt tief blicken.

Kurz gesagt, es ist ein Traum und dieser steht ihr ausgezeichnet.

"Ein wahrer Gentleman gafft eine Lady nicht an."

"Dann muss es zu Zeiten der wahren Gentlemen nicht besonders schöne Ladies gegeben haben."

Erst Sekunden später merke ich, was ich eigentlich gesagt habe und drehe mich peinlich berührt zu Nala hin.

"Danke für das Kompliment."

Grinsend läuft Bellatrix an mir und Nala vorbei; alles was mir dabei auffällt ist, dass es von hinten betrachtet noch perfekter aussieht.

'Harry, reiß dich zusammen!'

"N-, Na gut. Wir sind dann erst einmal weg. Bis, ä-hm, später."

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

BELLATRIX

"Jetzt stell' dich nicht so an und komm' endlich rein!" Genervt greift Harry nach meiner Hand und schleift ich mit in das, zugegeben ganz nett aussehende, Lokal rein.

"Buona sera Signore und Signora! Haben sie reserviert?"

"Ja, unter dem Namen Potter."

"Ma sì, folgen sie mir bitte."

Der kleine, widerliche Muggel führt uns an einen Tisch, in einer stillen Ecke und begleitet mich hilfsbereit zu meinem Stuhl, natürlich nicht ohne direkt meine Brüste anzustarren. Allein aus diesem Grund könnte ich ihn mit einem Crucio belegen!

"Siehst du? Ist doch ganz schön hier." Interessiert blättert Harry die Speisekarte durch und schaut mich immer wieder kurz an.

"Klar ist es schön, für den Kellner sicherlich auch, nachdem er verbotene Aussicht genoss."

"Das kannst du ihm schlecht verübeln, schließlich gehst du nicht gerade sparsam mit deinen Reizen um."

"Kein Grund mich mit bloßen Augen auszuziehen."

"Hier, fang lieber an dir etwas auszusuchen."

Skeptisch nehme ich die Speisekarte aus seiner Hand und blättere verschiedene Gerichte durch.

Kurze Zeit später kommt der unwürdige Typ wieder und nimmt unsere Bestellungen entgegen.

Angefangen mit den Getränken, bestelle ich mir ein Glas Weißwein und später Pasta.

"Hättest es dir schlimmer vorgestellt, oder?"

"Denk' nicht, dass mir der Umgang mit nichtsnutzigen Muggeln Freude bereiten würde."

"Hermine ist ebenfalls Muggelabstämmig und hat gute Karten auf die Beförderung zur Misteriumsleiterin. Deine Vorurteile sind also äußerst lächerlich und unangebracht."

"Ja, genau. Nimm' nur deine kleine Freundin in den Schutz, pah."

Der Rest des Abends verläuft eher still als wir mit dem Essen fertig sind und eine Großfamilie sich zu uns an den gegenüber liegenden Tisch gesellt. Mit Mühe und Not kann ich Harry überreden endlich zu bezahlen und das Lokal zu verlassen.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

"Willst du uns nicht zurück apparieren?"

"Ach weißt du, ich dachte, wir könnten noch den Rest des Abends genießen und ein wenig durch die Stadt laufen."

"Wenn du das unbedingt möchtest."

Widerwillig und mit genervter Miene lasse ich mich von ihm herumführen und höre halbherzig zu, wenn er versucht mir etwas zu erklären.

Später am Abend laufen wir an der Promenade bei der Themse entlang und lehnen uns an der kleinen Mauer ab, die davor schützt in das eiskalte Wasser zu fallen.

"Hier ist es tatsächlich schön. Es ist dunkel und keine Muggel sind hier, um zu nerven."

"Gut, dass ich wenigstens eine Sache richtig gemacht habe."

Zusammen stehen wir da und beobachten das sanfte Licht der Sterne, welches über dem Meeresspiegel schimmert.

"Ist dir kalt?"

Ich schaue an meinen Armen herunter, die tatsächlich eine Gänsehaut aufweisen.

"Vielleicht."

"Sag' doch was, du und ein magischer Schnupfen wäre die reinste Katastrophe."

Harry zieht sein Jackett aus und legt ihn mir um meine Schultern, welche schon gleich angenehm gewärmt werden.

"Vielleicht bin ich gar nicht so eine große Katastrophe wie du immer glaubst."

"Dann beweis mir doch zur Abwechslung mal das Gegenteil."

Eingeschnappt verschrenke ich die Arme und weise auf den Abend zurück.

"Habe ich mich nicht gut im Restaurant angestellt? Ich hätte diesem schmierigen Kellner auch genauso gut eine Ohrfeige geben können."

"Du verdienst wirklich einen Friedensorden, Miss Black."

"Mach dich ruhig lustig über meine vernünftige Seite, aber mache es gefälligst da, wo es wärmer ist. Mir ist noch immer kalt."

Statt uns endlich zum Grimmauldplatz zu apparieren, schmiegt Harry sich an meinen Körper und schließt seine Arme um meine Taille.

"Lass' uns noch einen Moment lang die Sterne beobachten, sie sehen vom Hafen immer besonders schön aus."

"Ich beobachte Sterne nicht besonders gern'."

"Wieso nicht?" Ungläubig neigt er seinen Kopf zu mir herunter und schaut mich fragend an.

"Naja,. . .Ich fühle mich, wie soll ich sagen. . .schuldig."

"Schuldig?"

"Immer wenn ich zu den Sternen hinaufsehe, dann habe ich das Gefühl ich werde mit boshaften Blicken bestraft. Sie sehen schließlich jede deiner Taten."

". . .Und dennoch haben sie uns nie verlassen und erleuchten uns in der Dunkelheit den Weg."

"Das ändert nichts. . ."

"Es ist aber gut zu wissen, dass du noch ein Gewissen hast. Vielleicht gibt es ja doch noch Hoffnung für dich."

Spielend schlage ich ihm meinen Ellbogen in die Seite, was ihn jedoch zusammenzucken lässt.

Besorgt drehe ich mich zu ihm um und stütze ihn, da er sich kaum noch halten kann.

"Tut mir Leid, dass sollte nicht so doll sein."

"Nein, nein. Alles gut, die Schmerzen habe ich schon seit heute Nachmittag."

"Wir sollten langsam zurück, du musst dich hinlegen."

"Ja, wäre vielleicht besser."

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

Nachdem wir zu Hause angekommen sind helfe ich Harry auf die Couch im Wohnzimmer und ziehe ihm sein Hemd aus.

"Was hast du nur gemacht?"

Vorsichtig streiche ich über den großen blau unterlaufenden Fleck, der sich komplett über seine rechte Seite zieht.

"Das ist bestimmt eine Prellung."

"Ja, weißt du, deine Freunde sind keine netten Spielkameraden gewesen."

"Freunde? Du meinst-,. . .Greyback? Wo hast du sie getroffen?"

"Godric's Hollow."

Meine Lippen sind aufeinander gepresst und ich denke, dass ich soeben eine gefährlich blasse Gesichtsfarbe angenommen habe.

"Bellatrix? Alles gut?"

In seiner Stimme erkenne ich einen leichten Unterton von Misstrauen.

"Ja, alles gut. Ich wundere mich nur, wieso die ausgerechnet in Godric's Hollow aufgetaucht sind."

"Ich glaube, dass weißt du sehr wohl."

Nervös beiße ich mir auf die Unterlippe, als Harry mich mit einen wissenden Blick löchert.

"Ich weiß nicht, was der Plan ist und was du damit zu tun hast, Bellatrix. Aber eins steht fest; ich werde die Wahrheit herausfinden."

Unsere Augen fixieren sich gegenseitig und ich weiß, dass die Situation für ihn äußerst ernst ist, doch ich werde nicht für ihn schwach werden, und das weiß er auch.

"Die Wahrheit. . .steht in den Sternen. . ."

Huhu,

es tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich das Kapitel nicht schon am Freitag hochgeladen habe, wie vereinbart. War eine turbulente Woche, aber jetzt passend zum Wochenende gibt es neuen Lesestoff und ich wünsche euch hiermit noch angenehme freie Tage.

Schönen Start in die Woche,

Liebe Grüße


	7. Im Schatten liegt der Sieg

o~O~o~O~o Kapitel 7 o~O~o~O~o

Im Schatten liegt der Sieg

HARRY

'Die Wahrheit. . .steht in den Sternen. . .'

Ausdruckslos fallen ihr die Worte von den Lippen, während sie sich genüsslich ein Glas Rotwein einschenkt.

"Da war ein Mädchen. . ."

Urplötzlich spannt sich ihr Körper zusammen, was sie schnell versucht zu überspielen, aber sie kann mir nichts mehr vor machen.

Lässig hält sie das Glas in der Hand und lehnt sich in die Couch zurück.

"Was geht mich das an?"

"Celeste. Goldblonde Locken, süßes Mädchen. . .Interessanter war jedoch ihr tolles Lied."

"Harry? Worauf willst du hinaus, langsam machst du mir Angst."

"Eine schwarzhaarige Frau, dunkel wie die Nacht ist gekommen und hat Unheil gebracht. . ."

Unschuldig singe ich die Strophe nach, genauso wie Celeste sie uns vorsang.

". . .Es gibt viele schwarzhaarige Frauen."

"Hör auf mit den Spielchen, Bellatrix! Sie hat sich an deinen Namen erinnert, als ich ihn ausrief fing sie panisch an zu weinen und weigerte sich mit hier her zukommen! Also, wenn du schlau bist sprichst du. Jetzt!"

"Das wird mir zu dumm, ich verzieh' mich."

"Nein, nein. Du gehst nirgendwo hin!"

Fest ergreife ich ihre Handgelenke und ziehe sie zurück auf die Couch, an ihren Gelenken sind bereits gerötete Abdrücke zu sehen.

"Lass mich los, Potter! Du tust mir weh!"

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus, sehe ich Nala und Kreacher, die uns neugierig um eine angelehnte Tür belauschen, jedoch schnell verschwinden als sie den Ernst der Lage begreifen.

"Du schuldest mir eine Antwort, Bellatrix! Denk' nicht, dass du dich davor drücken kannst!"

Hilflos versucht sie sich aus meinem festen Griff zu befreien, doch es ist ausweglos für sie.

"Na gut, okay! Lass' mich los; ich erzähl es dir."

Halbherzig lockere ich meinen Griff und als sie, schlauerweise, keine Anstalten macht zu flüchten, lasse ich sie ganz los.

"Diritas e'umbra. . ."

"Wie bitte?"

"Diritas e'umbra. . .Grauen aus dem Schatten. . ."

Kurz schließe ich die Augen und denke darüber nach, welch schlimmes Unheil Bellatrix über Grodric's Hollow gebracht haben könnte. . .

Aber ehrlich, keine Vorstellung mag so grauenvoll sein wie die bittere Realität. . .

"Was hast du angestellt, Bellatrix. . ?"

"Es war ein Versehen! Ich hätte-. . .Wir hätten es nie herbei geschworen, etwas nicht Kontrollierbares!"

"Schön, sprech dich aus! Ich will es wissen!"

"Es war ein Schwarzmagischer Fluch. Es ging etwas schief und um uns herum entstand ein dunkler Nebel.-"

"Dieser Nebel zog durch das Dorf und richtete diesen Schaden an; scheinbar werden die schlimmsten Vorstellungen von den Personen, die in den Nebel hineinblicken, wahr."

"Du hast ihn herbeigeschworen, dabei hat Celeste dich entdeckt und sich rechtzeitig vor dem Nebel verstecken können. . .Bellatrix, du machst-. . .du machst mich wirklich fertig."

Verzweifelt schlage ich die Hände über meinen Kopf zusammen und denke über die Menschen im Dorf nach, die alle diesem Nebel zum Opfer gefallen sind.

"Es war ein Unfall, Harry!"

"Das spielt keine Rolle, Bellatrix! Der Schaden ist trotzdem da und so wie ich dich kenne, hast du keinerlei Plan, wie man deinen dummen Zauber stoppen kann!"

Kleinlaut verstummt sie und weiß sich mit keiner Antwort zu helfen.

"Wo genau befindet sich dieser Nebel?"

"Ja, dass ist so eine Sache. . ."

"Los, sag schon. Schlimmer kann es eh' nicht mehr werden."

"Es entsteht durch eine Art Portal, es verschwindet und dann-. . ."

"-. . .Der Nebel verschwindet und taucht ganz spontan irgendwo in der Welt plötzlich auf, willst du mir das sagen?"

"Möglicherweise. . ."

"Du schaffst es wirklich immer wieder dich selbst zu übertreffen!"

". . .Was denkst du, ist der Grund, weshalb ich schon die ganzen Tage in der Bibliothek verbringe? Ich weiß auch, was ich für einen Mist angestellt habe!"

"Na schön, ich denke mit der Verletzung setze ich Morgen aus. Wir nutzen den Tag und durchsuchen jede noch so kleine Ecke nach dem richtigen Buch mit dem passenden Gegenzauber."

Langsam nickt sie mit ihrem Kopf und erhebt sich dann von der Couch, nachdem sie mir einen vorsichtigen Blick zugeworfen hat.

"Bis Morgen dann. . ."

". . .Früh, verstanden. Ausgeschlafen wird nicht."

Nickend steigt sie die Treppe hinauf und verschwindet hinter ihrer Zimmertür.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

Ich klettere mit viel Mühe und Selbstbeherschung aus dem warmen Bett und mache mich fertig für den frühen Tag. Meine Verletzung schmerzt mit jeder Bewegung, deshalb zücke ich kurze Zeit später meinen Zauberstab, als Madam Pomfreys Heilzauber wieder in den Sinn kommt.

"Episkey."

Der Zauber bringt nicht sonderlich viel, einzig der blaue Fleck wird ein wenig heller und der Blutstau unterhalb der Haut verschwindet.

"Muss wohl durch einen schwarz-magischen Fluch entstanden sein."

Grummelt macht sich mein Magen erkennbar, deshalb zieht es mich als Nächstes hinunter in die Küche, wo Bellatrix mit meinen beiden Elfen bereits Platz genommen hat.

"Wie geht es mit deiner Verletzung?"

"Ich habe die Wunde von innen schließen können, aber es schmerzt noch."

"Vielleicht solltest du den Tag nutzen und dich ausruhen."

"Das könnte ich, aber wer beseitigt dann das Chaos, das du immer wieder hinter dir herziehst?"

"Ich krieg' das auch wunderbar alleine hin, Potter!"

"Aja? Und was willst du diesmal heraufbeschwören? Ich will dich nicht provozieren, Bellatrix. Aber außerhalb der Arbeit wäre mir ein wenig Ruhe in meinem Leben nur recht."

"Tja, dann schmeiß mich raus. Dann lebst du dein langweiliges Spießerleben, wie gehabt."

Um noch mehr Ärger zu vermeiden lassen wir das Streiten gut sein und genießen im stillen die Pfannkuchen, die Nala zubereitet hat.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

Das Frühstück ist beendet, die Arbeit für heute abgesagt und jetzt befinden wir uns schon seit Stunden in der alten Bibliothek und durchsuchen jedes noch so unscheinbare Buch.

"Was ist mit diesem hier?"

Erwartungsvoll halte ich ein dunkelrotes Buch in der Luft, dessen abgenutzten, vergoldeten Buchstaben die simplen Worte 'Vertreibung schwarzer Magie' bilden.

"Hm, keine Ahnung. Schau rein und lies nach, ob da etwas gegen dunkler Nebel zu finden ist."

Unbeeindruckt wendet sich Bellatrix wieder dem Bücherstapel zu, der um sie herum verteilt ist.

"Dunkle Künste und ihre Enstehung,. . .Schwarzmagische Flüche,. . .Verteidigung gegen dunkle Mächte,. . .nichts, aber auch nichts hilft uns weiter!"

Genervt schleudert sie die Bücher quer durch den großen Raum und greift zu dem Nächsten.

Im ersten Moment denke ich, dass sie endlich das passende Buch gefunden hat, denn ihre Lippen formen sich zu einem kurzen Lächeln, als sie mir ein altes, braunes Buch hin hält.

"Der kleine Pip." Amüsiert lese ich die Überschrift vor und zucke fragend mit den Schultern.

"Das wurde uns als Kinder immer vorgelesen. Witzig, dass es ausgerechnet hier zwischen liegt."

"Ist ja alles schön und gut, aber ich denke Pip wird uns bei unserer Suche nicht weiterhelfen können."

"Denkst du? Er wurde am Ende ein sehr begabter Zauberer."

Lachend erhebe ich mich aus meiner Position und nehme ihr das Buch aus der Hand.

"Komm jetzt, wir haben bei den hinteren Regalen noch gar nicht nachgeschaut."

Widerwillig steht sie auf und folgt mir in die hinteren Ecken der Bibliothek. Je weiter man dem Flur folgt, desto düsterer wird es. Kaum hörbares Flüstern hallt durch meine Ohren, welches aus den einzelnen Büchern entstammt.

Doch ist es viel mehr das Klappern von Metall, was meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht.

"Sag mal, hörst du das auch?"

Ich versuche Bellatrix von den Geräuschen zu überzeugen, doch sie wägt es nur ab.

"Mach dir nicht in die Hose, Baby Potter. Das sind irgendwelche undichte Stellen oder die alten Kronleuchter an der Decke."

Unsicher starre ich nach oben und kann ihrer Erklärung nicht sehr viel angewinnen. Es klang nicht wie ein alter Kronleuchter, sondern viel mehr wie. . .eine Rüstung. Ja, eine alte Ritterrüstung. . .

. . .In diesem Haus vielleicht keine besonders gute Kombination. . .

Bellatrix und ich teilen uns wieder auf und gehen die großen Regale durch, in der Hoffnung hier endlich fündig zu werden.

Fasziniert von der großen Sammlung streife ich meinen Finger über die Bücherrücken und lese deren Titel vor.

"Fass sie nicht an, elendes Halbblut!"

Erschrocken lasse ich das ausgewählte Buch schon beinahe fallen und drehe mich herum.

Vor mir steht eine schwarze Ritterrüstung, die gefährlich ihr Schwert auf mich richtet. Wahrscheinlich wieder eine tödliche Falle, die ebenfalls aus schwarzer Magie entstanden ist.

Beschwichtigend stelle ich das Buch zurück an seinen Platz und greife nach meinem Zauberstab.

"Stupor!"

Der Zauber prallt an der Rüstung ab, die noch immer da steht als sei nichts passiert.

'Wie soll mein Zauber auch funktionieren, wenn das Ding keine lebende Seele beeinhaltet?'

Wütend setzt er einige Schritte nach vorne, die mit jedem Mal schneller werden.

Ohne zu zögern renne ich durch die schmalen Gänge, während ich immer wieder verschiedene Zauber ausspreche, die jedoch achtlos an der Rüstung abprallen.

"So ein Mist!"

Mein Blick stehts nach hinten gerichtet, bekomme ich nicht mit, dass Bellatrix inzwischen den Lärm mitbekommen hat und mir bereits zur Hilfe geeilt ist.

Unsanft kollidieren wir zusammen, dabei verliere ich das Gleichgewicht und falle mit ihr zu Boden.

"Wozu der ganze Lärm, Potter?!"

"Wie würdest du reagieren, wenn du von einer unzerstörbaren Ritterrüstung verfolgt wirst?!"

Wütend klopft sie sich den Schmutz von ihrem Kleid und steht dann auf, was ich ihr Sekunden später gleich tue.

Der ungeladene Gast steuert direkt auf uns zu, doch statt uns anzugreifen lässt er das Schwert fallen und bleibt reglos vor uns stehen.

Die Rüstung zerfällt im nächsten Moment lautstark zu Boden, stattdessen befindet sich vor unseren Augen jetzt ein Geist; scheinbar ein ehemaliger Angehöriger der Blacks.

Mein Gedanke wird auch kurze Zeit später schon bestätigt.

"Onkel Orion, wieso erschreckst du uns so?!"

"Was hat dieses Halbblut in unserer heiligen Familienstätte zu suchen? Ihm und seinesgleichen ist der Zutritt untersagt!"

"Also, hör mal, dass ist mein Haus!"

"Verägere ihn nicht, Harry!" Zischend zieht mich Bellatrix zur Seite und versucht ihren Onkel zu besänftigen, kaum zu glauben, dass Sirius von solchen Personen abstammt.

"Was habt ihr hier unten zu suchen, Bella? Und wieso meint dieser abstoßende Potter Spross, dass es sein Anwesen wäre?!"

"Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Onkel. Das Wichtigste ist jedoch, dass ich deine Hilfe benötige."

"Weshalb, Bella?"

"Ich. . .ähm, habe einen Fluch falsch angewandt und für großen Schaden gesorgt. . ."

Kleinlaut beißt sich Bellatrix auf die Unterlippe, während sich Orion Black nachdenklich über seinen Bart streicht.

"Von welchem Schaden sprechen wir hier?"

"Naja,. . .Ein Nebel, der scheinbar ganze Dörfer auslöscht. . ."

". . .Bellatrix. . .Black. . ."

Seine flache Hand findet ihren Halt auf seiner Stirn, während Bellatrix beschämend auf den Boden starrt und ich mir mit Mühe und Not mein Lachen verkneifen muss.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren schwebt er durch die Gänge und fordert uns mit einer Geste auf, ihm zu folgen.

Unser Weg endet an einem weiteren Regal, in dessen Mitte sich eine Art Schild aus einem Schlangenkörper befindet, welches etwas hinter sich im Geheimen hält.

"Lege deinen Arm in das Maul der Schlange, deine Narbe muss von den zwei vergoldeten Fangzähnen berührt werden."

Zögernd zieht Bellatrix ihren Ärmel hoch, der die Sicht auf ihre Narbe freigibt, die einst stolz als Dunkles Mal über ihrer Haut erkennbar war.

Als sie ihren Arm in das Maul der Schlange steckt neigt sich der Kopf der Schlange hinunter und die schmalen Fangzähne stechen tief in ihre Haut ein.

Erschrocken will sie im ersten Moment den Arm zurückziehen, doch die Fangzähne haben sich tief in ihr Fleisch gebohrt, was dazu beiträgt, dass jede Bewegung starke Schmerzen verursacht.

Ihre Narbe verfärbt sich in ein dunkles schwarz und die Schlange, welche sich quer über das Regal erstreckt, zieht sich zusammen und gestattet uns Zugriff auf ein giftgrünes Buch, welches mit einem Siegel verschlossen ist, auf dem der Buchstabe 'S' markiert wurde.

"Dies ist das letzte, handgeschriebene Buch vom großartigen Salazar Slytherin. Wenn ihr einen Gegenzauber finden wollt, ist dies der einzige Weg ihn zu finden."

Erstaunt begutachten wir das verschlossene Buch und lassen unsere Finger über das Schlangenleder streichen.

"Gut, Onkel. Wo ist der Haken?"

Misstrauisch zieht Bellatrix eine Augenbraue hoch und wartet auf die Antwort ihres Onkels in Geistergestalt.

"Nur ein rechtmäßiger Erbe Salazar's wird in Stande sein können dieses Buch mit seinem Blut zu öffnen. Wenn das Blut eines Hochstaplers verwendet wird, kann dies verherende Folgen haben. Wählt gut."

Vorsichtig drückt er Bellatrix das Buch in die Hand und verschwindet dann auch schon im nächsten Moment aus unserem Augenschein.

"Der rechtmäßige Erbe Salazar Slytherin's ist mit Voldemort gestorben."

"Mag sein, aber sein Blut ist noch vorhanden."

Verwirrt folge ich Bellatrix zu dem hölzernen Tisch am Eingang der Bibliothek und setze mich mit ihr nieder.

"Ich wusste, dass ich es irgendwann noch einmal gebrauchen würde."

Ihre Finger streifen elegant einer ihrer Ringe ab, welcher sich durch einen kaum sichtbaren Mechanismus öffnen lässt.

In dem Innenleben des Rings befindet sich eine rote Flüssigkeit, die wahrscheinlich Voldemorts Blut darstellen soll.

"Wieso trägst du sein Blut bei dir?"

"Vieles von ihm ist mir als Erinnerung nicht geblieben."

"Du bist komisch, dass weißt du hoffentlich."

Schmunzelnd kippt sie den Inhalt bereits ein wenig über das Buch und wartet bis es hinunter tropft.

"Sei froh, dass ich es getan habe, sonst hätten wir jetzt ein Problem."

"Wir hätten ganz bestimmt kein Problem, sondern viel mehr du allein. Es wäre nur allzu fair dich daran zu erinnern, dass diese ganze Situation aus deinem Mist entstanden ist."

"Bist du mit deinem Herumgeheule fertig, Potter?"

"Warte einen Moment."

Bevor das Blut auf das Buch tröpfeln kann ziehe ich ihre Hand weg und halte für einen Moment inne.

"Was sollte das jetzt?"

"Du hast deinen Onkel gehört, oder nicht? Der rechtmäßige Erbe, aber durch seinen Tod hat Voldemort seinen Erbanspruch verloren und dieses Buch weiß das. Wir sollten es uns gut überlegen, ich will nämlich nicht wissen, was es für verherende Folgen sind über die dein Onkel gesprochen hat."

"Ja, gut. Dann gibt es nur ein Problem; wenn wir sein Blut nicht nehmen dürfen, welches kommt dann sonst in Frage? Es gab nach unserem Lord keinen neuen Erben mehr."

"Ich weiß ja auch nicht; es soll nur nicht für mehr Chaos sorgen. Irgendeine Lösung muss es geben, ansonsten hätte dein Onkel uns dieses Buch nie gegeben."

"Er ist seit vielen Jahren schon ein verwirrter, alter Geist. Natürlich würde er es uns einfach in die Hand drücken und sich die Hände reiben, wenn wir versagen würden."

"Ich muss schon sagen, euer Familienzusammenhalt ist echt einzigartig."

Grinsend wendet Bellatrix sich von mir ab und möchte stattdessen das Blut ihres Rings über das Buch kippen bis eine nuschelnde Stimme meine Aufmerksamkeit weckt und Bellatrix zum Erstarren bringt.

"Was hast du da gerade gesagt?"

Fast schon entsetzt starren mich Bellatrix weit aufgerissene Augen an.

"Wieso, ich hab doch nur gefragt, wer da zu mir gesprochen hat?"

"Ähm, nein. Es hörte sich viel mehr an als wolltest du eine Schlange immitieren-. . .

. . .Oh, bei Merlin's Bart. . .Du kannst Parsel sprechen!"

"Das ist Quatsch, das konnte ich nur in der Zeit, als Toms und mein Verstand miteinander verbunden waren."

"Nein, du hast gerade Parsel gesprochen, Harry! Ich lüg' dich nicht an. Warte,. . .

. . .Das kann nur eines bedeuten-. . ."

Bevor ich überhaupt realisieren kann, was Bellatrix vorhat, sticht sie mir bereits die scharfe Kante ihres Rings in meine Hand und lässt das tropfende Blit auf das Buch tropfen.

"Bist du wahnsinnig, Bellatrix?!"

Schockiert starre ich auf das glühende Buch und bete darum, dass es kein großer Fehler war.

Nach wenigen Minuten steigt um das Buch herum ein schwarzer Nebel auf und durchzieht den ganzen Raum.

"Wenn das jetzt ein Fehler war, dann schwöre ich dir Bellatrix, wirst du dafür ordentlich bestraft werden!"

"Was willst du tun, mir Schläge auf den Hintern geben?. . .Ich würde es dich sogar machen lassen."

Der dunkle Nebel verblasst ein wenig, was dazu beiträgt, dass ich Bellatrix schmutziges Grinsen erkennen kann.

". . .Noch lachst du, noch. . ."

"Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast; es hat doch geklappt!"

Langsam löst sich auch der letzte Rest in Luft aus und lässt uns ein offenes Buch zurück.

Neugierig will Bellatrix danach greifen, doch ich schlage ihre Hand weg.

"Au, hey! Wofür war das?!"

"Dieses Buch ist möglicherweise das schwarz-magischste Buch, das in der Zauberwelt existiert, dass heißt, es wird nicht in die Reichweite deiner Finger gelangen."

"Das ist das Buch von Salazar Slytherin! Ich will wissen, was darin steht, du kannst mir sein Wissen nicht vor enthalten, Potter!"

Hastig greift sie nach dem Buch, doch ich halte es in der Höhe außerhalb ihrer Reichweite, was bei ihrer Größe nicht sonderlich schwer ist.

"Gib es mir schon, du spießiger Moralapostel!"

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen wirft sie sich auf mich und versucht mir das Buch aus der Hand zu reißen, doch ich gebe nicht nach.

"Woher kennst du überhaupt diesen Ausdruck?"

"Ach, bitte. Als ob wir nie etwas von euren komischen Muggel-Religionen gehört hätten. . ."

"Bellatrix! Schluss jetzt; du kriegst es nicht!"

Mittlerweile liegen wir auf dem Boden, wobei sie die Oberhand gewinnt und schmerzhaft ihre Knie in meine Arme drückt.

"Oh, scheinbar krieg' ich es doch. . ."

Provozierend läuft sie mit ihren Fingern meinen Arm hinauf und will schon nach dem Objekt fassen, doch ich sammele meine Kraft und werfe sie von mir.

Das Buch fällt mir dabei aus der Hand und rutscht ein Stück über den glatten Holzboden.

Meine Konzentration gehört aber lieber der Frau, die sich wie wild unter meinem Körper regt und versucht sich zu befreien.

"Na schön, du hast gewonnen. Lass mich los!"

Vorsichtig gehe ich von ihr hinunter und hebe dann das Buch vom Boden auf. Plötzlich spüre ich, wie sich etwas an meinem Nacken fest krallt oder besser gesagt jemand.

"So, jetzt reicht's."

Meine Arme greifen nach hinten um Bellatrix Taille und ziehen sie direkt über meine Schulter.

"Lass' mich runter, Harry!"

"Erst, wenn du dich zusammenreißt." Ihre Fäuste schlagen immer wieder gegen meinen Rücken, doch ich lasse nicht locker, ehe wir die Couch im Wohnzimmer erreicht haben, auf der ich sie eher unsanft hinein schmeiße.

"Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich dich wieder festbinde, dann benimmst du dich jetzt."

"Oh, da steht wohl jemand auf Fesselspiele. Interessant. . ."

Ich entscheide mich dafür, dass es besser ist in die Küche zu gehen und mir erst einmal einen Kaffee zu machen.

"Du bist unmöglich." Rufe ich ihr entgegen, als ich bereits hinter der Ecke verschwinde.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

Später sitzen wir alle zusammen auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer mit einer Tasse Kaffee in der Hand und begutachten das Buch.

Bellatrix hat sich meine Worte scheinbar doch zu Herzen genommen, denn sie hält sich dezent zurück und schielt ab und zu über meine Schulter, wenn sie etwas Interessantes im Buch gefunden hat."

"Hat Master Harry schon etwas finden können?"

Nala fixiert mich mit ihren großen blauen Augen, doch mein Blick fällt eher auf ihren kleinen Mund, der komplett mit einem Kakaorand verschmiert ist.

"Nein, noch nicht. Aber wir werden schon die passende Lösung finden. Hier, mach dich sauber. Du hast dich komplett eingeschmiert."

Lachend reiche ich ihr ein Tuch, was sie dankend annimmt und sich sogleich reinigt.

Langsam kehrt wieder Ruhe ein, man hört nur noch das Rascheln von Buchseiten, die umgeschlagen werden.

"Schau' mal Bellatrix, diese Zeichnung sieht vielversprechend aus."

Auf dem Bild sieht man einen dunklen Nebel aus dem die furchteinflößendsten Kreaturen hinausschreiten und eine gefürchtete Volksmenge, die versucht sich ihm entgegenzustellen.

"Und? Was steht da, wie kann man es stoppen?"

Gespannt lesen wir die Notizen durch und blicken uns einstimmig an.

"Der Nebel und seine Gefahren verschwinden, sobald es seinem Beschwörer gelingen sollte seine eigene Angstvorstellung zu besiegen. Geht er im Kampf zugrunde wird der Nebel sich überall ausbreiten und seine Opfer verschlingen. . .

. . .Begib' dich nicht auf die Suche, denn er ist seinem Schöpfer immer dicht hinter den Fersen."

Nachdenklich lasse ich die Notiz auf mich wirken und schaue abwechselnd aus dem Fenster, ob etwas draußen zu sehen ist.

"Ich hätte mir die ganze Sache etwas komplexer vorgestellt."

"Es ist nicht immer leicht seine größte Angst zu besiegen, Bellatrix."

"Wenn du das sagst."

"Nimm' das nicht so leicht auf deine Schulter, dass war schon immer dein Fehler. Durch deine Leichtsinnigkeit unterschätzt du deine Gegner. Bellatrix, dass darf dir hier aber nicht passieren, verstehst du das?"

Mein Zeigefinger tippt auf die Zeichnung, während ich ihr endlich verständlich machen will, wie ernst die Lage eigentlich ist.

"So leicht geh' ich nicht zu Grunde, Potter. Die viel wichtigere Sache ist jedoch, dass ich keinen Zauberstab habe. Ich kann mich überhaupt nicht verteidigen!"

"Den bekommst du, wenn es soweit ist."

"Was ist, wenn es überraschend passiert, in einem Moment wo du nicht da bist?"

"Für jemanden, der vor nichts Angst zu haben scheint machst du gerade ordentlich Theater."

"Das war nur eine mögliche Situation, die eintreffen könnte und wahrscheinlich auch wird."

"Willst du damit sagen, dass du mich gerne länger um dich herum hättest?"

"Nein, ich will nur deinen Zauberstab. Du darfst aber gerne unter mir sein. . ."

Ohne weiteres schmeiße ich ihr ein Kissen ins Gesicht, um ihr das schmierige Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu nehmen.

"Nutze deine Zeit lieber sinnvoll und denk' einmal darüber nach, wie du deine größte Angst besiegen könntest. Vor allem solltest du erst darüber nachdenken, was das überhaupt sein kann."

Grübelnd lasse ich sie alleine auf der Couch zurück und hoffe, dass sie diesen stillen Moment gut nutzen wird.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

BELLATRIX

Mittlerweile ist es früher Nachmittag und ich merke wie meine Langeweile ansteigt. Harry sitzt schon seit Stunden in seinem Arbeitszimmer und widmet sich irgendwelchen Berichten, deshalb entscheide ich mich dazu ihn nicht weiter zu stören und möchte einen kleinen Spaziergang unternehmen.

Die nervige Hauselfe ist zum Glück nicht in Sichtweite und Kreacher schläft tief und fest auf seinem Sessel.

Meine Hand umfasst krampfartig das Medaillon in meiner Tasche, welches ich in der Bibliothek wiedergefunden habe.

Diese unscheinbare Kette stört den Schutzzauber, welcher von Harry um das Anwesen beschwört wurde.

Regulus klaute sie heimlich von seinem Vater, damit er jederzeit sein Zimmer verlassen konnte, obwohl er zu Arrest verdonnert wurde.

Um unentdeckt zu bleiben schnappe ich mir meinen Mantel und lege mir die Kapuze über. Langsam schleiche ich mich durch die Tür und schließe sie leise hinter mir zu.

"Ich hab' es tatsächlich geschafft! Ich bin draußen!"

Voller Freude über meine neu gewonnene Freiheit schreie ich es aus mir heraus und wandere aufgeregt die Straßen entlang, jedoch immer darauf bedacht, dass keine Muggel oder Auroren zu sehen sind.

In der Nähe muss der Park sein, durch dem ich abends mit Harry gelaufen bin als wir zusammen essen waren.

Nach einiger Zeit kann ich ihn tatsächlich ausfindig machen und gehe dem verregneten Pfad entlang. Die Sonne hat sich seit Mittag verabschiedet und nun regnet es schon seit Stunden. Es ist für mich natürlich auch ein Vorteil, da ich mit meinem schweren Mantel nicht ganz so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf mich richte.

Der Weg führt mich weiter in den Wald hinein, den ich ohne großes Bedenken betrete, da mir dort am wenigsten Muggel entgegenkommen und das soll mir nur recht sein.

Leise praselt der Regen durch die Baumkronen hindurch und wird von Mal zu Mal stärker, im Himmel sieht es bereits nach einem Gewitter aus.

Doch ich möchte meinen Spaziergang noch nicht abbrechen, deshalb laufe ich zügig immer tiefer in den Wald hinein und genieße das Gefühl von frischer Luft und Freiheit.

Diese Glücksgefühle verschwinden jedoch, als ich bemerke, dass der feuchte Waldboden von einem dunklen Nebel überzogen wird.

. . .Es hat mich also gefunden.

Meine Beine werden schneller und ohne Ziel renne ich durch den Wald hindurch, in der Hoffnug wieder hinaus zufinden und zurückzukehren, um Harry nach seinem Zauberstab zu bitten, doch stattdessen werden die Bäume immer dichter und meine Sicht wird eingeschränkt.

Die schweren Regentropfen durchnässen meine Kleidung und langsam werden meine Beine müde.

Um mich herum wird es dunkler und die Atmosphäre setzt mir unangenehm bei.

'Ohne deinen Zauberstab bist du nichts, kleine Bella!'

Greybacks Stimme dringt mir schlagartig ans Ohr, deren Botschaft mir erst jetzt klar geworden ist.

Ich werde sterben und nach mir der Rest der Welt. . .

Trotz meiner warmen Tränen, die ungehindert an meiner Wange hinunter laufen, versuche ich meine Haltung zu bewahren und meiner Angst endlich gegenüber zustehen.

. . .Doch mit dieser hätte ich nie gerechnet. . .

Vor mir steht Tom. . .Ja, der Tom! Mein unwiederstehlicher Lord in seiner jungen Pracht.

Überglücklich will ich ihn um seinen Hals fallen, doch soweit kommt es nicht.

Ein finsteres Grinsen ziert seine schönen Lippen, bevor er das mächtige Wort ausspricht.

"Crucio!"

Sofort falle ich zu Boden und schreie meinen unsagbaren Schmerz heraus. Dieser Cruciatus ist tausend Mal schlimmer, als jeder andere den ich in der Vergangenheit vom dunklen Lord persönlich ertragen musste.

Meine Lider werden schwach und ich weiß, dass ich wie die Longbottoms enden werde, wenn ich mich nicht endlich zusammenreiße. . .

"Das wird ein Spaß werden, Bella. . .-Trix."

Drohend kommt er immer näher, versucht mich dadurch noch mehr einzuschüchtern, doch ich bleibe standhaft.

'. . .Ich darf nicht aufgeben!'

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

HARRY

"Aufstehen, sonst verpennst du noch den ganzen Tag!" Genervt reiße ich die Decke von der Couch und stelle erschrocken fest, dass Bellatrix gar nicht mehr darin liegt und schläft.

"Bellatrix?. . .-Hey, Black? Wo steckst du?"

Fragend und in Sorge versetzt suche ich alle Räume ab, um ein Lebenszeichen von ihr zu erhalten; jedoch passiert nichts.

"Kreacher? Weißt du, wo Bellatrix sich aufhält?"

"Mistress lag zuletzt hier und hat fest geschlafen, Master."

"Komisch, sie muss hier doch irgendwo sein. Ich verstehe echt nicht, wo sie sonst sein kön-. . ."

Verwundert fällt mir auf, dass an der Garderobe ihr Mantel fehlt, der ansonsten immer dort hängt.

"Kreacher? Sie hat doch nicht das Haus verlassen?! Ich meine, dass kann sie doch auch gar nicht?!"

In meiner Panik hätte ich schon fast die Stimme von Remus überhört, die durch den Flur hallt.

"Harry! Harry! Es ist dringend, im nördlichen Park gab es einen Zwischenfall!"

"Ich bin hier Remus, was genau ist passiert?!"

"Gut, dass du da bist! Ist Bellatrix bei dir, Harry?!"

"Ich, ähm, ich. . .kann sie im Moment nicht finden, aber-. . ."

"-Hätte ich mir schon denken können. Hör zu, ich weiß nicht wie sie es geschafft hat, aber sie befindet sich höchstwahrscheinlich im Wald, in der Nähe des Parks. Einige Passanten sahen ihrer Meinung nach furchteinflößende Monster. Proudfoot und Kingsley waren bereits vor Ort, um den Vergessenszauber durchzuführen!"

"Warte einen Augenblick. . .Furcht-. . .Furchteinflößende Monster. . .?"

"Verdammt, wir müssen sofort dorthin!"

Gleichzeitig apparieren wir uns zu dem besagten Ort und verlieren keine Sekunde, um eine Spur von Bellatrix zu finden.

"Kannst du mir bitte mal erklären, was in Merlin's Namen hier vor sich geht, Harry?!"

"Ich erkläre es dir später, Remus. Auf jeden Fall ist es wichtig, dass wir sie finden und zwar rechtzeitig!"

Trotz Widerwillen beschließen wir alle, dass es besser wäre uns aufzuteilen, um das Gebiet schneller durchsuchen zu können.

Meine Sorge wächst dabei ins Unermessliche.

Sollte Bellatrix es nicht schaffen bis ich bei ihr bin, dann steht das Leben aller auf dem Spiel.

Doch meine Fährte scheint gut getroffen zu sein; ich erkenne kleine Fußspuren, die noch nicht alt sein können.

Zügig renne ich deren Spur nach und hoffe bald an ein Ziel zu kommen.

"Crucio!"

Als die Worte meine Ohren erreichen, weiche ich bereits aus Reflex aus. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick stelle ich jedoch fest, dass der Fluch aus entfernter Nähe ausgerufen wurde.

'Meine Chance! Sie muss hier irgendwo sein!'

Schweratmend laufe ich immer tiefer in den Wald bis mir endlich der dunkle Nebel auffällt, der mich umgibt und eine wimmernde Stimme.

Wenige Meter vor mir liegt Bellatrix kniend am Boden und versucht gegen die physischen Schmerzen anzukämpfen, als ich jedoch sehe, wer dafür verantwortlich ist erstarrt mein Körper komplett.

Tom Riddle. . .

"Scheint als hätten wir Besuch gekriegt, schau Bellatrix."

Es kostet ihr die letzte Kraft sich zu mir umzudrehen und mich mit einem gebrochenen Blick zu fixieren.

"Harry. . ."

Ihre Stimme bringt nicht mehr als ein Flüstern heraus, doch es genügt um an meine Ohren zu gelangen.

Ich will zu ihr. Sie fest in den Arm nehmen. Ihre Wunden heilen. . .

Doch ich kann nicht. Dies hier ist Bellatrix Krieg und sie allein muss ihn stoppen, egal wie schmerzhaft es auch sein mag.

Möglichst unauffällig ziehe ich meinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und spreche lautlos ein paar Heilzauber vor mir hin, die ich direkt auf Bellatrix richte.

Ihr Körper scheint sich zu regenerieren und dadurch wächst ebenfalls ihre Kraft.

Blitzschnell lasse ich meinen Zauberstab zu ihr über den Boden rollen, den sie dankend annimmt.

"Expelliar-. . ."

"Protego!"

"Ah, wie ich sehe hast du jetzt auch endlich einen Zauberstab. Hm, na dann kann der Spaß beginnen!"

Der Kampf verläuft schweigend und ohne Worte, jedoch mit sehr viel Energie und Zerstörung.

Mehrmals juckt es mich in den Fingern ihr zu helfen, doch wenn ich mich in ihren Kampf einmische bricht der Nebel aus. Außerdem besitzt Bellatrix meinen Zauberstab, ich wäre völlig machtlos.

"Harry. . ." Flüsternd taucht Remus hinter mir auf und versteckt sich mit mir hinter den stämmigen Bäumen.

"Hast du sie gefunden?"

Ich gebe ihm mit einer Geste zu verstehen, dass sich alles direkt vor uns abspielt. Neugierig streckt er seinen Kopf und schaut hinüber zum Kampf.

"Ist das-. . .Voldem-. . .Tom?"

Zu seiner Bestätigung nicke ich langsam.

"Es ist nur eine magische Erscheinung, geschaffen von diesem Nebel. Bellatrix hat ihn durch einen Fehler hervorgerufen."

"Aber was hat er damit zu tun?"

"Der Nebel spiegelt die größten Ängste wieder, wenn man in ihn hineinschaut, jedenfalls solange bis der Beschwörer gefunden wurde und sich selbst seiner Angst stellt."

Grübelnd überlegt Remus eine kurze Zeit lang und stellt dann die nächste Frage, dessen Antwort ich auch gerne wissen würde.

"Wieso ist er ihre größte Angst? Ich dachte, sie ist vernarrt in ihn."

Unschlüssig zucke ich mit den Schultern und will ihm antworten, doch ich werde von einem Schrei unterbrochen.

Unhaltsam renne ich ein Stück nach vorne, die Angst Bellatrix könnte etwas passiert sein, siegt in diesem Moment über mich.

Doch es ist nicht Bellatrix, die keuchend am Boden liegt, sondern Tom.

Schreiend krümmt er sich vor Schmerz und sieht Bellatrix dabei hasserfüllt in die Augen.

"Bellatrix. . .Du-. . .Du kennst die Worte. . ."

"Ich kann es nicht. . .Ich kann das nicht Harry!" Frische Tränen laufen über ihre errötenden Wangen, während sie mit jedem kleinen Schluchzen darum kämpft, den Zauberstab gerade zu halten.

Jetzt weiß ich es also. . .

Ihre größte Angst war es nie gegen Voldemort oder besser gesagt Tom Riddle zu kämpfen, viel mehr fürchtete sie sich davor ihn zu verlieren. . .ihn zu töten. . .

"Bellatrix. . .Er ist nicht echt, Tom ist-. . .Er ist nicht mehr da, dass ist eine Illusion. Du kannst es stoppen, bitte. . ."

"Es wirkt aber so real. . ."

"Bellatrix, bitte. . .Nur du kannst es stoppen, du musst es beenden!"

"Ich kann nicht, Harry!"

Wütend dreht sie sich zu mir, samt Zauberstab, herum. Dies hat zur Folge, dass ihr Cruciatus endet und Tom sich langsam erholen kann.

"Bellatrix, pass auf!"

Noch bevor sie reagieren kann hat er bereits seinen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet und lässt sie wieder anhand eines Cruciatus Fluches zu Boden fallen.

"Du bist schwach und unwürdig. Dein Ableben wäre keine Schande, Bellatrix."

"Bitte. . .T-. . .Tom. . ."

"Bellatrix! Er ist tot, dass ist nicht der Echte!" Verzweifelt versuche ich ihren Verstand wach zu rütteln, ein Plan, der unmöglich scheint.

"Verabschiede dich von den Lebenden, Bella. Deine Zeit ist abgelaufen. . ."

"-Nein!"

"Harry! Bleib stehen!"

Ohne über mein Handeln nachzudenken oder auf Remus zu hören, renne ich zu ihr hin und will sie vor dem nahenden Fluch schützen.

Doch ich erwecke stattdessen die Aufmerksamkeit von Tom, der seinen Zauberstab jetzt auf mich gerichtet hält.

"Avada Kedav-. . .!"

Ein grünes, helles Licht erstrahlt um mich herum und für einen kurzen Augenblick frage ich mich, ob der Todesfluch mich getroffen hat. Aber ich kann noch immer die Schattierungen der dichten Baumkronen über mir erkennen.

'Ein Zeichen, dass ich noch am leben bin, oder?'

Die Lichtstrahlen verblassen langsam; die Bäume um uns herum treten wieder in Vorschein, mein Blick schweift jedoch zu dem leblosen Körper, der sich in schwarzen Rauch auflöst und den dunklen Nebel mit sich zieht.

Erleichtert erhebe ich mich vom feuchten Erdboden und kämpfe mir meinen Weg zu Bellatrix, die zitternd und weinend ihre Knie an ihren Körper angewinkelt hat und sich versucht zu beruhigen.

"Du-. . .Du hast es geschafft, es ist weg."

In sanften Kreisen fahre ich mit meinen Fingern über ihren Rücken, rede dabei ruhig auf sie ein bis ihre Atmung sich normalisiert hat.

"Ich hab ihn getötet. . .Er-. . .Er ist weg, wieder weg. . ."

Remus ist ebenfalls zu uns gekommen und schaut verunsichert hinunter, nicht im Klaren darüber, was als Nächstes passieren soll.

"Richte Kingsley aus, dass die Gefahr vorüber ist. Ich werde ihm Morgen Bericht erstatten. Es ist besser, wenn wir erst einmal gehen."

Nickend verabschieden wir uns voneinander, dann geht jeder seinen Weg.

Zusammen mit Bellatrix, die in meinem Arm liegt und ihr Gesicht in meinen Nacken vergräbt, appariere ich zurück zum Grimmauldplatz.

Nala und Kreacher sitzen bereits vor dem Kamin und trinken eine heiße Schokolade, denn der Abend ist bereits angebrochen und es ist ziemlich ungemütlich geworden.

Vorsichtig setze ich Bellatrix auf der Couch ab und ziehe ihr erst einmal den durchnässten Mantel aus.

Wortlos steht sie auf und verzieht sich in ihr Zimmer.

"Mistress hat das Haus ohne deine Zustimmung verlassen, Master. Mistress sollte-. . .sollte bestraft werden, ja genau!"

"Okay, Nala. Du hast recht, so etwas sollte nicht vorkommen, aber das war eine einmalige Situation und wird nicht wieder passieren, verstanden?"

Stumm nickt sie ihren Kopf und malt dann wieder ihre Bilder vor dem warmen Feuer des Kamins.

In der Zwischenzeit zieht es auch mich in mein Zimmer, um mir die nassen Klamotten auszuziehen und durch gemütliche Bekleidung zu wechseln.

Ausdruckslos stehen Bellatrix und ich uns direkt gegenüber, als ich mein Zimmer verlasse und die Tür hinter mir zufällt.

Mir fällt kein Wort zu ihr ein, deshalb laufe ich einfach ohne ein Wort wieder die Treppe hinunter und geselle mich wieder zu meinen Elfen.

"Möchte Master etwas zu trinken?"

"Ja, bitte. Ein Glas Feuerwhisky könnte derzeit nicht schaden."

"Für mich auch, war ein langer Tag."

Neben mir setzt sich Bellatrix hin und murmelt sich in eine warme Decke ein.

"Ich weiß zwar nicht wie du das Haus verlassen und den Schutzzauber brechen konntest, aber trotz des Regelbruchs hast du uns vor einer großen Gefahr beschützt, deshalb werde ich Kingsley überreden dich nicht dafür zu bestrafen."

"Okay. . ."

"Hör zu, ich weiß, dass es heute nicht einfach für dich war, aber Bellatrix, dass war eine Traumerscheinung. Es war-. . .nicht mehr echt."

Fast schon zärtlich halte ich meine Hand an ihre Wange und neige ihren gesenkten Kopf zu mir herüber.

Sie lässt die Berührung zu und rückt näher an mir heran.

"Ich hätte es nicht geschafft, wenn du Irrer nicht auf die Idee gekommen wärst dazwischen zu gehen."

"Willst du damit sagen, dass du mich beschützen wolltest?" Grinsend genehmige ich mir einen Schluck von meinem Feuerwhiskey, ehe ich mich wieder Bellatrix zuwende.

"Nein, sieh' es mehr als Dank, dafür, dass ich wegen dir nicht in Azkaban verrotten muss."

"Das kann ich dir nicht versprechen, wenn du dich weiterhin nicht an die Ordnung hälst wird Shacklebolt dich höchstpersönlich in deine Zelle schleifen."

"Das würdest du aber nicht zulassen. . ."

"Was macht dich da so sicher?"

"Sonst wärst du nie auf die Idee gekommen, dich zwischen mir und Tom zu stellen und das auch noch ohne Zauberstab."

"Bilde dir nicht zu viel drauf ein. . ."

Lächelnd kommt sie mir noch näher und schmiegt ihren Kopf an meiner Brust.

"Du hast eben auch deine Geheimnisse, Potter. . ."

"Das ein oder andere bestimmt."

Gedankenlos streiche ich durch ihr gelocktes Haar, was ihren Körper zur Entspannung führt, der sich mittlerweile auf meinem Schoß befindet.

Der Abend wird später, Kreacher und Nala sind bereits schlafen gegangen, doch wir beide sitzen immer noch eng aneinander gekuschelt auf der Couch und genießen still und heimlich die Nähe vom jeweils anderen.

Jedenfalls solange bis Hermines Stimme aus dem Kamin zu hören ist, die uns augenblicklich voneinander losreißt.

"Hermine, was gibt es so spät noch?" Fragend setze ich mich vor dem Kamin hin und warte ab, was sie mir dringendes zu erzählen hat.

"Remus und Tonks waren vorhin noch bei uns, sie blieben nicht lange, haben nur noch kurz über die Geschehnisse im Wald gesprochen. Deshalb wollte ich wissen, wie es dir geht."

"Uns geht es soweit gut, die Sorgen sind jetzt vorbei. Bellatrix hat es geschafft ihren Schaden zu beseitigen."

Grinsend drehe ich mich kurz zu ihr um, doch erhalte keinen Widerspruch. Schlafend liegt Bellatrix auf der Couch und kriegt nicht mehr viel von dem Gespräch mit, vielleicht sogar besser so.

"Ja, jetzt. . .wo du. . .sie gerade erwähnst, ich ähm. . .habe mit Molly und Arthur gesprochen. . ."

"Wie? Worüber de-. . .Hermine, sag nicht, dass du danach gefragt hast."

"Sie haben es besser aufgenommen als erwartet."

"Hermine!"

Schuldbewusst weicht sie meinen Blicken aus und zieht stattdessen Ron zur Hilfe.

"Harry, es ist okay, wirklich. . ."

"Ron, ich weiß, dass es nur nett gemeint ist. . .Aber keiner hat vergessen, was sie getan hat. Das benötigt noch Zeit."

"Um ehrlich zu sein war Mum nicht angetan von der Idee, aber letztendlich hat sie eingesehen, dass die ganze Situation einfacher wäre, wenn wir versuchen sie endlich zu akzeptieren. Wir sind auch nicht dumm, Harry. Uns ist bewusst, welchen Nutzen ihr Vertrauen für uns haben könnte."

". . .Ich. . .-Ich glaube, dass es keine allzu gute Idee ist."

"Harry, du kannst dich nicht drücken! Jeder freut sich auf dich und wenn du nur mit ihr zusammen erscheinen kannst, werden wir das Laster auf uns nehmen."

"Ron!"

"Was denn? Das ist sie doch?"

"Okay, gut. . .Ich werde mit ihr sprechen, aber es ist besser, wenn wir erst am Sonntag zu euch kommen würden. Dann hat Bellatrix nicht so viel Zeit, um Schaden zu stiften."

"Nichts da, du wirst dich nicht vor der Arbeit drücken, Harry Potter! Wir brauchen morgen jede helfende Hand, um alles vorzubereiten."

"Na schön, wir werden. . .es. . .sehen."

"Du wirst kommen. Punkt."

Lachend kratze ich mich am Nacken und wende mich noch einmal zur schlafenden Bellatrix hin, nach wie vor bin ich mir äußerst unsicher mit dem ganzen Vorhaben. Schließlich lebe ich erst seit knapp einer Woche mit dieser Frau zusammen und es gab in der Zeit keinen einzigen Tag, wo sie nicht für Chaos gesorgt hat.

"Ich melde mich morgen, wenn alles klappen sollte. In Ordnung?"

"Mach' das Harry. Genießt noch den Abend."

"Danke, ihr auch."

Nachdem wir uns verabschiedet haben, erlischt das Feuer und lässt eine gewisse Stille zurück.

Vorsichtig setze ich mich wieder zu Bellatrix, möglichst ohne sie dabei zu wecken, und schalte den Fernseher ein.

"Harry. . .Mit wem hast du eben gesprochen?"

"Hermine und Ron haben sich bei mir gemeldet, wollten wissen, ob es mit dem Wochenende bei den Weasleys klappt."

Müde befreit sie sich aus der Decke und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an.

"Was hast du gesagt? Gehst du hin?"

"Ich weiß, weshalb du so darauf brennst, dass ich dich hier alleine zurücklasse, aber das kannst du vergessen. Nicht nachdem, was du heute gebracht hast."

Schockiert öffnet sie den Mund, nur um gleich wieder stumm die Lippen aufeinander zu pressen.

"Was meinst du damit? Ich habe heute die gesamte Menschheit gerettet, dafür verdiene ich ein wenig Respekt, Potter!"

"Darum geht es gar nicht. Es geht viel mehr darum, dass du einfach so das Haus verlassen hast, ohne dich dabei an die Regeln zu halten. Ich werde dich nicht mit der Erkenntnis alleine lassen, in der du ständig in die Öffentlichkeit tretest und Schaden verrichtest. Nein, kommt nicht in Frage."

"Achso, du möchtest dann doch lieber hier bleiben und deine Freunde mit deiner Abwesenheit enttäuschen, wie tragisch."

"Nein. Ich gehe hin."

Misstrauisch verengt sie ihre Augen und wartet scheinbar auf eine Erklärung.

"Das verstehe ich nicht."

"Ganz einfach. Ich gehe hin und nehme dich, unter strengster Beobachtung, mit."

"Im ernst, Potter. Lass das sein, ich bin zu müde für Scherze."

"Das war kein Scherz. Um ehrlich zu sein, ging die Unterhaltung auch darüber. Ron und Hermine ließen nicht locker und haben sich das Einverständnis für dich besorgt."

"Pff, wieso fragt mich keiner? Wer geht denn davon aus, dass ich überhaupt mit will?"

"Wer hat denn je davon gesprochen, dass du eine Wahl hast."

Erbost schlägt Bellatrix mir gegen den Arm, was mein Grinsen nur verstärkt.

"Heute können wir etwas länger schlafen. Nach dem Frühstück packen wir dann die Sachen für das Wochenende zusammen und gehen los. Das Fest ist zwar erst Sonntag, aber es muss noch alles aufgebaut werden."

"Wie viele sollen denn alle in den kleinen Fuchsbau passen?"

"Die Feier findet draußen statt, wir haben in der Nähe des Hauses ein Zelt aufgebaut, welches durch ein Schutzzauber versteckt bleibt. Schließlich wäre es nicht die erste Feier, die von ungebetenen Gästen gestört werden könnte."

"Das wird sie doch eh'."

"Mach dir darum keine Gedanken, verhalte dich einfach ruhig, provoziere keine Situation hervor und vor allem lass dich nicht provozieren. Das wird ein schöner Abend werden, glaub mir."

"Wenn du das sagst, ich gehe jetzt jedenfalls schlafen."

"Gute Idee."

Diesmal folge ich ihr hinauf zu unseren Zimmern, ohne vorher den Tisch unten abzuräumen. Ich räume morgen noch ein wenig auf, bevor wir gehen.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

Unschlüssig steht sie mir gegenüber, wir befinden uns bereits beide an unseren Türen; meine Hand drückt sie schon einen Spalt offen.

"Ich, ähm-. . .Ich will nicht-. . .-kann ich vielleicht bei dir schlafen. . .?"

Schweigend stehe ich da und suche nach einer Antwort.

'Wäre das vorteilhaft, wenn sie bei mir schläft? Naja, auf der einen Seite ist es ja nicht das erste Mal. . .'

"Klar, ähm,. . .komm rein."

Meine Hand drückt die Tür offen und schließt sie wieder, nachdem Bellatrix den Raum betreten hat.

Schweigend ziehe ich meine Sachen aus und lasse mich erleichtert ins Bett hinein fallen.

"Möchtest du, dass ich solange ins Bad gehe?"

Fragend schaue ich zu ihr hinab und deute auf ihr Kleid, dass sie noch immer trägt.

"Ähm, nein, ist schon in Ordnung."

Während sie nach der Reihe all ihre Kleider ausgezogen hat, trage ich innerlich einen Kampf aus, um sie möglichst nicht zu beobachten.

Kurze Zeit später liegt sie schon neben mir im Bett und umhüllt ihren Körper mit meiner Bettdecke.

"Es wäre unglaublich nett von dir, wenn du meine Decke auch mit mir teilen würdest."

"Sie ist zu klein für zwei, außerdem ist es Sommer; stell dich nicht so an."

"Pf, wenn ich das zu dir gesagt hätte, würden wir uns jetzt sicherlich kein Bett mehr teilen."

"In deinem Schrank befindet sich noch eine, nimm' die."

"Keine Lust mich zu bewegen, außerdem reicht meine für zwei."

Trotz möglicher Abfuhr wage ich es meine Arme um sie zu legen und mich an ihren Körper zu schmiegen. Vorsichtig ziehe ich ihr die Decke ein wenig weg und lege sie über uns beide.

Ich spüre wie sie sich aus meinem Griff losreißt, jedoch nicht um mich von ihr zu drücken, sondern viel mehr, um ihren Körper zu mir zu drehen und ihren Kopf auf meine Brust zu senken.

Erleichtert darüber ihre Körperwärme noch immer zu spüren schließe ich meine Augen und streiche durch Bellatrix dunkles Haar bis ich letztendlich in meinen Schlaf finde.

Huhu,

jetzt ist es schon so weit. . .ihr dürft mich steinigen.

Ich hatte die Woche über sehr viel Stress und dadurch ist die Qualität der ersten Versuche ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben eher gescheitert. Da versüße ich euch lieber den Start in die Woche mit neuem Lesestoff und einer halbwegs zufriedenstellender Arbeit.

Ich wünsche euch schöne sonnige Tage,

Liebe Grüße


	8. Zwischen den Stühlen der Gefühle

o~O~o~O~o Kapitel 8 o~O~o~O~o

Zwischen den Stühlen der Gefühle

BELLATRIX

"Was ist das für ein Lärm?!" Wütend befreie ich mich aus meiner Decke und schaue durch das Zimmer, welches mittlerweile von der Morgensonne erhellt wird.

"Harry? Harry, was ist das?! Mach es aus!"

"Was ist denn?"

Verzweifelt drücke ich an dieses Krach machende Gerät rum und ignoriere dabei, dass Harry ebenfalls wach im Bett liegt.

"Du musst auf den Knopf drücken."

Lachend nimmt er mir dieses nervige Ding aus meinen Händen und stellt es wieder auf seinem Nachttisch ab.

Erleichtert lasse ich mich zurück in mein Kissen sinken und genieße die gemütliche Wärme.

"Komm, genug geschlafen. Wir müssen noch unsere Sachen packen."

"Mhmm. . .Noch fünf Minuten. . ."

"Nichts da, bei dir sind fünf Minuten gleichzustellen mit zwei weiteren Stunden."

Protestierend vergrabe ich mich nur noch mehr unter der Decke und will meine Ruhe. Ich war noch nie gutgelaunt am Morgen.

"Ohh man, Harry! Lass mich schlafen!"

Wütend ziehe ich an der Decke, die er mir weggenommen hat. Doch leider muss ich zugeben, dass er mir seitens der physischen Stärke überlegen ist.

"Du hast Glück, dass ich es dir überhaupt erlaube wieder das Haus zu verlassen. Also sei dankbar und steh' auf."

"Aber es ist noch so früh. . ."

"Du bist so anstrengend, dass ist echt unnormal!"

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch für deine Erkenntnis. Krieg' ich dann meine Decke wieder?"

Halbherzig wirft er mir sie zu und legt sich genervt zurück ins Bett.

In der Zwischenzeit dringt ein angenehmer Duft ins Zimmer, welcher wahrscheinlich aus der Küche kommt. Gleichzeitig macht sich mein Magen erkenntlich, ein Zeichen, dass mein Schlaf vorbei ist.

"Was hälst du von Frühstück?"

"Klingt gut."

Nachdem wir beide synchron aus dem Bett gesprungen sind, machen wir uns im Bad fertig für den Tag.

Kreacher und die andere nervige Elfe waren fleißig wie immer und haben bereits den Tisch gedeckt.

Freudig stolziert dieses fiepsende Ding umher und bringt mich mit ihrer Fröhlichkeit beinahe in den Wahnsinn.

Flötend schenkt sie uns warmen Tee ein und überreicht Harry den Tagespropheten.

'Fehlt nur noch die Pfeife, dann wäre er ein perfektes Abbild von Vater.'

Grinsend rühre ich durch meinen Tee, während ich Harry beobachte.

"Wir werden das Wochenende über verreisen. Ich hoffe, dass ihr euch benehmen werdet und das Haus ganz lasst, während wir weg sind."

Er legt den Tagespropheten beiseite und schaut seine Elfen fordernd an.

"Natürlich, Master."

"Wo geht ihr denn hin, Master Harry?"

"Wir besuchen Freunde, Familie Weasley um genau zu sein. Es findet eine Feier statt."

Unwissend darüber, dass ich sie genau beobachte, tippt diese unwürdige Elfe nervös auf der Tischplatte herum und bohrt nach weiteren Antworten.

"Ist es nicht gefährlich für so viele Tage weg zubleiben, was ist mit den-. . .d-den T-. . .T-Todessern, Master Potter?

"Das Haus der Weasleys sowie der Platz, an dem das Fest stattfindet, ist durch einen Schutzzauber versteckt. Sie werden uns nicht finden."

"U-. . .Und. . .Die Anwesenheit von Mi-M-. . .-Mistress wird akzeptiert?"

"Ja, Mi-M-. . .Mistress wurde sogar eingeladen." Genervt ahme ich ihr Stottern nach und trinke zur Beruhigung etwas von dem Tee.

"Master Harry, ich denke nicht, dass es angebracht wäre Mistress mitzunehmen. Es war bestimmt ein Verseh-. . .

-Ahh!"

Blitzschnell versteckt sie sich unter dem Tisch und kann sich so gerade noch vor meinem Messer verstecken, dass drohte ihr direkt ins Auge zu fliegen.

"Bellatrix!"

"Was?. . .Sie ist angefangen!"

"Hier wird nicht mit spitzen Sachen auf Lebewesen geworfen, ist das klar? Und Nala, die Provokationen und Sticheleien haben jetzt ein Ende!"

Kleinlaut setzt die Elfe sich wieder gegenüber von mir auf ihren Stuhl und versucht meinen Blick möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen.

"Ich denke, es wird langsam Zeit unsere Sachen zusammen zu packen."

Harry steht auf und teilt mir mit einer Geste mit, dass ich ihm folgen soll.

Statt eine Ansprache darüber zu halten, wie ich mich seinen Elfen gegenüber verhalten sollte, geht er lieber schweigend die Treppe hoch und verschwindet in seinem Zimmer.

Derweilen stehe ich in meinen eigenen Raum und überlege, was ich mitnehmen sollte.

Ich wähle zwei knöchellange Kleider aus und will Harry zu Rate ziehen, um mich für eines zu entscheiden.

"Harry? Kurze Frage, dass Grüne oder das Blaue?"

Verwirrt hört er auf seinen Koffer zu packen, der offen auf seinem Bett liegt und mustert die beiden Kleider.

"Sie sind beide schön."

"Ja, aber ich kann sie schlecht zusammen tragen."

"Welche Farbe hat dein Hemd, das du tragen wirst?"

Schweigend kramt er in seinem Koffer herum und hält ein Perlnachtblaues Hemd in die Luft.

"Na, dann ist es leicht. Ich nehme dies hier mit, passt genau zu deinem Hemd."

"Vielleicht solltest du dir auch etwas für den Alltag einpacken, wir werden da heute sehr viel arbeiten und herumlaufen. Ein Kleid zu tragen wäre möglicherweise ein wenig unpassend."

"Ich trage nur Kleider, wäre für mich keine ungewohnte Situation."

"Wenn du meinst." Gleichgültig zuckt er mit den Schultern und packt seine gefaltenen Shirts in den Koffer hinein.

"Harry. . .Sei nicht so mies gelaunt, es tut mir Leid, okay? Ich werde sie in Zukunft in Ruhe lassen."

Vorsichtig komme ich ihm näher und setze mich neben seinem Koffer, aufs Bett.

"Darum geht es gar nicht, Bellatrix."

Durch einen kurzen Schlenker mit seinem Zauberstab befördert er seinen Koffer nach unten und setzt sich neben mich.

"Ich will nicht, dass solche Ausraster am Wochenende stattfinden, aber ich befürchte, dass es so kommen wird."

"Du musst mich nicht mitnehmen. . .Wenn dir nicht wohl dabei ist."

"Das ist beschlossen, daran wird nichts mehr geändert. Versprich mir einfach, dass du dich beherrschen wirst, auch we-. . ."

"-Ich verspreche e-. . ."

"-Auch wenn andere dich provozieren werden. Du solltest mir besser zuhören, statt mich zu unterbrechen."

"Ich verspreche es."

"Gut, dann lass' uns jetzt deine Sachen zusammensuchen."

Während er sich schon auf halben Wege in meinem Zimmer befindet, sitze ich noch auf seinem Bett und schaue ihm nach, dabei setzt mir mein Gewissen schwer zu. . .

'. . .Er wird mir das nie verzeihen. . .'

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

"So. Das hätten wir."

Zufrieden schließe ich meine Koffer und fordere Harry auf sie nach unten zu transportieren.

"Ähm, Moment mal. Das alles? Wir sind nur bis Montag weg."

"Ja, eben. Ist das zu viel für deine Verhältnisse? Normalerweise würde ich viel mehr brauchen, aber meine ganzen Sachen sind ja nicht hier."

Kopfschüttelnd befödert er die Koffer nach unten und führt mich dann aus dem Zimmer heraus.

Die beiden Elfen stehen bereits an der Tür und verabschieden sich von Harry.

"Wir werden das Haus gut hüten, während ihr weg seid, Master Harry."

"Das will ich auch hoffen."

Zum Abschied gibt es eine kleine Umarmung, was meine Augen angewiedert zum rollen bringt.

"Du brauchst echt eine Frau, Potter. Du kannst nicht ewig mit deinen dreckigen Hauselfen kuscheln."

"Lieber mit dreckige Hauselfen kuscheln als mit einer biestigen Egomanin."

Siegessicher grinst er mich an, was ich nur erwiedere, während ich mich an seinem Arm festklammere.

"Schön, dass ich die Erste bin, die dir in den Sinn kommt, wenn ich über eine Frau für dich spreche."

Seine Gesichtsfarbe wird leicht rot, als er uns endlich zu dem Haus der Weasleys appariert.

"Vielleicht sollten wir doch lieber umkehren. . .Ich meine, als ich dieses Haus zum letzten Mal sah, hab' ich es niedergebrannt. Kein besonders guter Start."

"Du wirst dich jetzt nicht drücken, Black. Dafür ist es zu spät."

Widerwillig lasse ich mich von ihm am Arm zu dem Haus ziehen, doch bekomme das uneingeladene, kalte Gefühl nicht aus meinen Gliedern.

Minuten später wird mir auch klar, weshalb es nicht verschwinden will.

Dutzende Augenpaare beobachten mich abgeneigt und hasserfüllt, gleichzeitig jedoch erwärmend da Harry endlich aufgetaucht ist.

Er scheint die ganze peinliche Situation auch gleich zu realisieren und nach einer möglichst schnellen Lösung zu suchen.

"Vielleicht verstauen wir erst einmal unser Gepäck, bevor irgendjemand noch darüber stolpert."

"Ähm klar. Das Gästezimmer ist im, ähm, auf der linken Seite des Flurs. Letzte Tür."

"Alles klar. Hey, lass dich doch von George dorthin führen und richte dich ein wenig ein."

Unsicher wechsle ich den Blick zwischen Harry und dem großgewachsenen Weasley Sohn, der nervös auf den Boden starrt.

Langsam nicke ich mit dem Kopf und folge ihm auf sicherer Distanz durch das Haus, in unser Gästezimmer.

Dabei entgehen mir nicht die ausdruckslosen Gesichter, die mir unsicher nachsehen.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

HARRY

Ungeduldig verfolge ich George und Bellatrix bis sie aus meinem Blickfeld verschwinden.

Die angespannte Luft lockert sich ein wenig, als Hermine sich als Erste traut etwas zu sagen und mich mit einer herzlichen Begrüßung empfängt.

"Auch wenn es gerade nicht so rüberkam, aber du sollst wissen, dass wir uns alle freuen dich zu sehen."

Nickend löse ich mich aus ihrer Umarmung und widme mich dann den anderen zu, die planlos herumstehen.

"Gut, dass du auch endlich hier bist. Es wartet Arbeit auf uns."

Grinsend wirft Ron seinen Arm um mich, während unser Weg durch den Garten hinaus auf die große Wiese führt.

"Fleur, Angelina und die anderen Frauen schmücken bereits das Zelt. Wir fanden es besser, alles selbstständig zu machen, der Gemeinschaft willen."

"Hermine blüht dabei bestimmt richtig auf."

Lachend beobachte ich Fleur dabei, wie sie Blumengirlanden an der Zeltdecke befestigt und dabei schon fast verzweifelt bis ihr Tonks zur Hilfe eilt.

"Ja, Hermine fand die Idee besser. Muggel-style; ist halt ihr Ding."

"Hey Jungs! Lust auf ein wenig Butterbier?"

"Nichts da! Ihr werdet euch erst einmal nützlich machen, dann gibt es auch eine Belohnung."

Tonks greift Remus die Kiste aus dem Arm und bringt diese hinein ins Zelt. Hilflos schaut er ihr hinterher und sieht dann fragend zu uns herüber, während wir amüsiert mit den Schultern zucken.

"Ihr habt die Dame gehört, an die Arbeit!"

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

Stunden später haben wir die Einrichtung des Zeltes vollständig aufgebaut und begutachten unsere Arbeit.

"Sieht gar nicht mal so schlecht aus, hm?"

"Trés bien, es ist wunderschön!" Freudig reibt sich Fleur die Hände und gibt Bill einen flüchtigen Kuss.

"Also, wir haben auch unseren Teil dazu beigetragen." Provozierend wackelt George mit seinen Augenbrauen, was ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf einbringt.

"Das stimmt, jetzt habt ihr eure Belohnung auch verdient!"

Dankend nehmen wir Tonks alle eine Flasche Butterbier ab und genießen die kleine Abkühlung.

"Ähm George, kleine Frage. . .Wo ist Bellatrix?"

Fragend suchen meine Augen das Umfeld nach ihr ab, doch sie ist nirgendwo zu finden.

"Sie wurde dazu verdonnert in der Küche zu helfen."

"In der Küche? Umgeben von spitzen Messern und anderen gefährlichen Sachen? Ob das eine gute Idee war?"

"Glaub mir, 'Mione. Wenn sie etwas böses im Sinn hätte, wäre auch schon ein Stück Garn in ihrer Hand zu gefährlich."

"Da hast du wohl recht." Besorgt wendet sie sich ab und beobachtet stattdessen das Haus.

"Ach, Harry. . .Du hast uns noch gar nicht viel über deine neue Mitbewohnerin erzählt? Ich meine, für wie lange willst du sie denn noch unterbringen, ehe du Bellatrix dem Ministerium übergibst?"

Neugierig stellt Angelina ihre Frage, was die anderen ebenfalls aufhorchen lässt.

"Ich habe eine Vereinbarung mit Kingsley getroffen. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich ihr für zwei Wochen eine Unterkunft anbieten werde; mit dem Ziel, dass sie sich positiv verändert und anfängt uns zu vertrauen."

"Hat ja wunderbar geklappt mit der Besserung. Dank ihr wären wir fast alle einem Nebel zum Opfer gefallen."

"Da magst du recht haben, Angelina. Aber überleg' mal, sie hat ihren Fehler zugegeben und es sogar geschafft ihn zu beseitigen. Das spricht so ziemlich gegen ihr normales Verhalten."

"Angelinas Bedenken sind dennoch völlig berechtigt, Bill. Ich sehe bei ihr noch keine große Änderung und die zwei Wochen sind beinahe um. Was die Sache mit dem Nebel betrifft, naja. . .Es lag ja auch ihr eigenes Leben auf dem Spiel, da würde sie nichts riskieren."

Grübelnd trinke ich den letzten Schluck von meinem Butterbier aus und erhebe mich dann von der groben Holzbank, die durch Remus, Ron und mir heute entstanden ist.

"Was mich noch interessieren würde, ist der Grund für ihr verändertes Aussehen. Ich meine, sie sieht schon ziemlich-,. . .ähm. . .jung aus."

Kleinlaut versucht George den misstrauischen Augen von Angelina zu entkommen, was mir ein kleines Grinsen entlockt.

"Sie nahm unerlaubterweise etwas von dem Luvenisiterum ihrer Tante. Dank Hermine konnten wir ihr kleines Chaos beseitigen, ich hätte mich nämlich nicht gerne um ein Kind gekümmert."

"Ziemlich selten, so ein andauernder Verjüngungstrank. Wer weiß, was für Tränke noch so alles in deinem Haus zu finden sind."

"Die meisten schwarz-magischen Gegenstände und Fallen hat Sirius damals beseitigt. Jedenfalls bin ich davon überzeugt, andernfalls hätte Bellatrix das Haus bereits in Flammen aufgehen lassen."

"Klingt so, als würde sie dein Leben ordentlich aufmischen."

"Bestreiten würde ich es jedenfalls nicht. Wo wir gerade dabei sind, ich geh' mal nachsehen, ob die Küche noch steht."

"Gute Idee."

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

Leise gehe ich ins Haus hinein und schaue in die offene Küche, in der ebenfalls alles auf Hochtouren läuft. Die Stimmung ist zwar angeschlagen, doch die Frauen versuchen so gut wie möglich miteinander klar zukommen.

"Oh, Harry! Mein Junge, lass dich nur ansehen!"

Freudig begrüßt mich Molly mit offenen Armen und schließt mich in eine feste Umarmung ein. Während sie mir sämtliche Organe zerquetscht starre ich geradeaus zu Bellatrix und wundere mich, wie beide Frauen noch leben können nachdem sie über so lange Zeit zusammen in einem Raum verbracht haben.

"Keine Sorge, Hermine und Ron haben uns bereits die ganze Woche auf diesen Moment drauf vorbereitet. Es ist nicht leicht, aber wir werden versuchen es zu verdrängen."

Lächelnd löst sie sich von meinem Ohr ab und gibt mir einen liebevollen Klaps gegen die Wange.

"Du hast sicherlich viel zu erzählen. Deine Ausbildung, die Jahre in Irland, vielleicht sogar über interessante Menschen."

Verlegen setze ich mich auf einen freien Stuhl und erzähle ein wenig von meinen letzten Jahren.

"Wirklich? Keine wichtigen Kontakte geknüpft?"

"Nein, Molly. Ich habe keine Frau kennengelernt. Wieso erwarten das alle von mir?"

Lachend helfe ich den beiden das Gemüse klein zuschneiden, kann dabei jedoch nicht die peinliche Röte verbergen, die mir zu Kopf steigt.

"Nichts wird von dir erwartet, Harry. Wir würden uns nur alle freuen, wenn du jemanden wichtigen kennenlernen würdest. Jetzt, wo alle anderen ebenfalls schon ihre Familien gegründet haben oder dabei sind zu erweitern, wünschen wir dir das eben auch."

"Ich lasse es auf mich zukommen und dann plötzlich wird die eine Frau neben mir stehen. Bis dahin genieße ich meine freie Zeit und versuche erst einmal mit dieser Frau klar zu kommen."

Grinsend nehme ich Bellatrix das Handtuch aus der Hand und versuche die angespannte Situation etwas aufzulockern.

"Sagt, ihr zwei, wie kommt ihr denn so zurecht? Ich meine, nach allem was passiert ist, kann es nicht einfach sein, hm?"

Unsicher fällt ihr kalter Blick auf Bellatrix, die nur beschwichtigend mit den Schultern zuckt und versucht sich zurückzuhalten.

"Naja, wir sind zu zweit und das Haus hat immerhin genug große Zimmer, oder?"

"Als wäre es so einfach dir nicht über den Weg zu laufen, alle fünf Minuten rennst du aufgedreht durch alle Räume."

"Es ist eben nicht leicht eine passende Beschäftigung zu suchen, wenn man weder das Haus verlassen noch einen Zauberstab besitzen kann."

"In die Situation hast du dich selbst geritten, Miss Black."

Spielend werfen wir uns gegenseitig Provokationen an den Kopf und vergessen dabei fast schon Molly, die verdutzt neben uns steht und sich scheinbar fragt, wie wir so gut miteinander auskommen, wo wir uns erst eine Woche lang richtig kennen.

'Tja, Molly. . .Ich weiß, es ist mir selbst ebenfalls ein Rätsel. . .'

"Vielleicht sollte ich mal nachsehen wie es den anderen so geht."

"Die sind gerade alle dabei das Zelt für morgen vorzubereiten und da es eine Überraschung sein wird, kommt das nicht in Frage."

"Na, fein. . .Dann suche ich eben Arthur und Dean. Die sind im Wald und wollten Holz hacken. Vielleicht brauchen die Jungs etwas."

"Oder du bleibst hier, bereitest die restlichen Sachen für heute Abend vor, stattdessen werden Bellatrix und ich nach den anderen schauen."

Widerwillig lässt sich Molly auf den Vorschlag ein und bereitet schon einmal das Wohnzimmer vor, für den Fall, wenn wir dort heute Abend alle sitzen wollen.

Schweigend nehme ich Bellatrix Hand und ziehe sie mit nach draußen. Doch sie versucht sich lieber aus meinen Griff zu befreien.

"Harry. . .Ich fühle mich nicht gut mit dem Gedanken bei den anderen zu sein."

"Bellatrix, sie wissen bereits, dass du hier bist. . .Ihnen ist bewusst, dass sie dir früher oder später über den Weg laufen."

"Harry. . ."

Flehend zieht sie mich zurück und will wieder ins Haus flüchten, da fällt mir jedoch eine gute Idee ein.

"Schön, dann zeige ich dir eben ein wenig von der Gegend. In der Nähe gibt es einen sehr schönen, kleinen See. Der wird dir gefallen, komm' schon."

Einladend halte ich ihr meine freie Hand hin, die sie nach einer kleinen Weile annimt und ihre Finger sich mit meinen verschließen. Eine kleine Geste, die jedoch großes Kribbeln in meinem Körper verursacht.

'Das hat nichts zu bedeuten, Harry. Reiß' dich zusammen!'

Eine Zeit lang laufen wir nebeneinander her, Hände fest verschlossen, und genießen das schöne Wetter samt der blühenden Natur um uns herum.

"Ich seh' hier nirgendwo einen See."

"Geduld. Wir sind gleich da."

Unser Weg setzt sich auf einem schmalen Feldweg fort, der von verschiedenen dichten Bäumen verdeckt wird.

Wenig später kommt schon der kleine See zum Vorschein, dessen Oberfläche durch das Sonnenlicht zu glänzen beginnt.

"Es ist wirklich schön hier."

Bedauernd stelle ich fest, dass Bellatrix Hand sich von meiner löst und sie sich näher in die Richtung des Wassers begibt.

"Es ist richtig erfrischend in der Hitze." Erleichtert läuft sie durch den warmen Sand und lässt ihre Füße in das klare Wasser hineintauchen.

Fasziniert beobachte ich sie dabei, wie sie sich aus ihrem Kleid befreit und es in sicherer Distanz in dem Sand niederlässt.

"Komm schon, Potter. Eine kleine Abkühlung tut dir sicherlich gut!"

Ihre verlockende Einladung lasse ich mir nicht entgehen und befreie mich ebenfalls aus meinen Klamotten.

Zügig laufe ich mit ihr in das kühle Wasser und kann rechtzeitig ihre Beine greifen, um sie über meine Schulter zu ziehen.

Protestierend erwartet Bellatrix, dass ich sie runter lasse, doch ich bewege mich erst weiter in das Wasser hinein, ehe ich sie in das mittlerweile Bauchnabel hohe Wasser fallen lasse.

"Das kriegst du wieder!"

Schwungvoll klammert sie sich an meinem Nacken fest und taucht mich in das kühle Nass hinein.

Beim Auftauchen wird mir erst bewusst, dass ich meine Brille die ganze Zeit über auf hatte, naja, . . .hatte.

Mehrmals tauche ich unter und versuche sie zu finden, doch vergebens. Ich greife ständig ins Nichts.

"Keine Panik, Potter. Wenn du nett bist, gebe ich sie dir vielleicht zurück."

"Bellatrix, dass ist nicht lustig. Ich kann ohne sie nichts sehen."

"Was ist denn so wichtig, dass du es unbedingt sehen musst?"

Schnurrend flüstert sie gegen mein Ohr und plötzlich spüre ich ihren nassen Körper eng an meinen geschmiegt.

Kurzerhand entscheide ich mich dazu ihr verlockendes Spiel einfach mitzuspielen und schlinge meine Arme fest um ihre Taille.

". . .Dich. . ."

Ohne viel Verstand einzusetzen, presse ich meine Lippen gegen ihre und spüre nach einer Zeit, dass sich ihre Zungenspitze einen Weg zwischen meine Lippen sucht.

Nervös lasse ich sie gewähren und vertiefe ebenfalls den Kuss, auch wenn ich nicht wirklich weiß, ob es ihr gefällt. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist sie die erste Frau mit der ich je so intim war.

"Du hast sie dir wirklich zurück verdient." Haucht ihre Stimme noch einmal gegen mein Ohr, nachdem wir uns nach Luft ringend voneinander gelöst hatten.

Als sich mein Blick wieder klar auf sie fixieren kann, werden meine Sinne noch einmal mehr von ihr vernebelt.

Mein Körper sehnt sich zurück nach dem Gefühl ihrer feuchten Haut, ihrer feinen Haare, die meine Wange gestreift haben als sich unsere Lippen vereinten.

Mit großer Unsicherheit neige ich meinen Kopf wieder zu ihr herunter, die jedoch schnell verschwindet als Bellatrix sich mir ebenfalls entgegen neigt und unsere Lippen sich aufs Neue treffen.

Noch ehe ich überhaupt realisieren kann, was gerade passiert, haben wir uns bereits aus dem Wasser befreit und liegen im warmen Sand.

Böse Gedanken der Vergangenheit holen mich langsam ein, während ich mich völlig ihrem Körper hingebe und meine Hände versuchen jede freie Stelle an ihr zu berühren. Dennoch schüttele ich jedes Gefühl der Reue ab und verteile sanfte Küsse an ihren Hals, zeitgleich streifen meine Finger die Träger ihres BH's von ihren Schultern.

Innerlich weiß ich, dass ich es bereuen werde, wenn ich nicht zu mir komme und von ihr ablasse, aber meine Neugierde und das ungewohnte Gefühl der Lust scheinen den Krieg in mir vollständig zu gewinnen.

Langsam sinken meine Lippen an ihrem Hals herab, berühren und verwöhnen ihre sensible Haut.

"Harry. . ."

Stöhnend haucht sie meinen Namen, was ich als Zeichen nehme weiterzumachen.

Vorsichtig streichen meine Finger über Bellatrix zarte Haut und umfassen ihre Brüste, während sich meine Lippen wieder mit ihren verschließen.

"Harry. . ."

Ein weiteres Mal dringt mir ihre Stimme ans Ohr, diesmal klingt es eher bittend und weniger nach Lust.

Fragend lasse ich von ihr ab und warte auf ihre Antwort.

". . .Können wir-. . .du weißt schon-. . .ich bin noch nicht. . ." Unsicher richtet sie sich auf und verdeckt mit den Armen ihre nackte Haut. Beschämt schaut sie zur Seite, doch ich begreife ihr Verhalten schnell und lege vorsichtig meine Hand unter ihr Kinn.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, es ist okay."

Langsam ziehe ich ihre Träger wieder hoch und verdecke den Anblick auf ihre weiblichen Reize, ohne ihr dabei aus den Augen zu schauen.

"Wir gehen besser zurück, bevor die anderen uns noch suchen."

Schweigend erhebt sie sich aus dem weichen Sand und sucht sich ihre Klamotten vom Boden auf.

"Hier, nimm' sie. Nicht, dass du noch krank wirst."

Auf leichter Distanz übergebe ich ihr meine Sweatjacke, welche Bellatrix sich dankend über ihr nasses Kleid zieht.

Auf dem Weg zurück zum Fuchsbau plagen mich hingegen schlimme Gewissensbisse.

'Wie konnte ich ihr nur so verfallen? Wie konnte ich diese Frau berühren und ihr so nahe sein, wo ich doch weiß, was sie alles getan hat?'

'Sirius. . .Neville's Eltern. . .Dobby. Wäre Remus nicht schnell genug gewesen, hätte sich Tonks Name ebenfalls auf ihrer Todesliste wiedergefunden. . .'

In meinem Körper wird es eisig kalt und unglaugblich warm zugleich. Fassungslos schaue ich in die Vergangenheit zurück und werde von tiefer Wut gepackt, die ich nur mit sehr viel Mühe und Not in mir halten kann.

"Alles gut, Harry?"

Perplex schaue ich zur Seite und schüttele nur stumm mit dem Kopf. Besorgt legt sie ihre Hand auf meinen Arm, doch ich schlage sie harsch von mir weg.

"Ich kann gerade nicht, lass' mich bitte kurz allein."

Den Rest des Weges laufe ich auf großer Distanz von ihr weg, beobachte noch, wie sie allein zum Fuchsbau zurückkehrt, während ich mich in den Wald zu Arthur und den anderen begebe.

"Harry! Seid wann bist du denn schon hier, mein Junge?"

Fröhlich nimmt mich Arthur in den Arm, dessen Bekleidung nach frisch gefällten Holz und Schweiß riecht.

"Vor ein paar Stunden. Wir waren noch andersweitig beschäftigt."

"Ist Molly mit den Vorbereitungen im Haus schon fertig?"

"Sie ist gerade dabei, ich denke, dass die übrigen Frauen ihr dabei helfen."

"Ah, gut. Wir sind auch bald fertig mit dem Holzhacken."

"Wenn ihr wollt könnt ihr aufhören und euch ausruhen. Den Rest kann ich auch machen."

"Ach, du bist doch gerade erst hier. Molly und die anderen wollen bestimmt hören, was du alles erlebt hast."

"Das haben die bereits, es macht mir wirklich keine Umstände."

"Hm, na gut. Mach' nicht zu lange."

Kurz schaue ich ihnen nach und denke bei dem Blick auf Dean sofort an Ginny.

'Vielleicht ist es besser so, sie war für mich wie eine kleine Schwester. . .

. . .Aber ich vermisse sie trotzdem ein wenig. . .'

Plötzlich verändern sich meine Gedanken und Ginny verblasst langsam, stattdessen schleicht sich Bellatrix in meinen Kopf. . .Bilder vom Szenario am See spielen sich in meinem Verstand ab und fantasieren darüber, wie die Situation stattdessen hätte enden können.

"Verschwinde endlich aus meinen Gedanken!"

Wütend auf diese Frau und auf mich und meine Gedanken greife ich nach der Axt. Kraftvoll zersplittert sie das große Stück vom Holzstamm.

Ich mache noch eine ganze Zeit so weiter, es hilft mir meinen innerlichen Frust zu beseitigen.

Nach einer Weile lasse ich schweratmend die Axt fallen und stelle erstaunt fest, dass ich bereits das gesamte Holz gehackt habe.

"Da musste wohl verdammt viel Wut raus." Erledigt wische ich mir den Schweiß von der Stirn, lege die Axt weg und begebe mich ebenfalls zurück zum Haus der Weasleys.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

"Da bist du ja endlich, wir haben uns schon gewundert, ob du dich verlaufen hast." Lächelnd reicht mir Molly ein frisches Glas mit Zitronenwasser und weist mich zur Stube.

"Ich komme sofort, muss erst einmal die Klamotten wechseln."

"Mach das. Bei Gelegenheit kannst du ja auch versuchen Bellatrix aus dem Zimmer zu locken. Ich meine, mir kommt es nur recht, dass sie fern von uns bleibt, aber aufgrund guter Sitten sollte man es ihr nicht so schwer machen."

"Ja, ich ähm-. . .werde nach ihr sehen."

Von meinen Gefühlen völlig überfordert erklimme ich zögernd Stufe für Stufe die Treppe hinauf zum Gästezimmer und versuche dabei die Gedanken an das Geschehene zu vergessen.

Die Tür ist verschlossen, also entscheide ich mich dazu erst anzuklopfen und dann hineinzugehen.

Schweigend liegt sie auf dem Bett, noch immer in ihrem feuchten Kleid und mit meiner Sweatjacke bekleidet.

"Hast du keinen Hunger?"

Vorsichtig streiche ich über ihr Bein, doch sie zieht es zurück und ignoriert mich lieber.

"Es tut mir Leid, okay? Diesmal bin ich der Jenige, der einiges verbockt hat."

Nachdem ich meine Klamotten gewechselt habe steige ich zu ihr ins Bett und nehme sie in den Arm, was sie versucht zu verhinden, irgendwann jedoch einfach nachgibt.

"Es war falsch von mir dich einfach alleine zu lassen. Denk' nicht, dass es an dir lag, verstanden? Es lag an mir, ich-. . .ich hatte einfach Gewissensbisse und wurde wütend."

Zum ersten Mal blickt sie mir wieder in die Augen, da fällt mir auf, dass ihre Augen gerötet sind und an ihren Wangen getrockneten Tränen kleben.

"Es tut mir Leid, Bellatrix. . ."

Zärtlich streiche ich ihr durchs Haar und möchte sie näher an mich ziehen, doch sie drückt mich weg und steigt vom Bett runter.

"Tu' das nicht, entschuldige dich nicht. Ich bin es, die sich entschuldigen sollte, aber-. . .aber ich befürchte, dass dies allein nicht reichen wird. . ."

"Wovon sprichst du bitte?"

"Ich. . .Ich habe-. . .etwas Unverzeihliches getan, Harry. . ."

"Tust du das nicht eh' immer?" Grinsend verfolge ich sie mit meinem Blick, während sie nervös im Zimmer auf und ab läuft und sich durch die zerzausten Haare fasst.

Misstrauend stelle ich fest, dass sie es bitter ernst meint und werde ungeduldig.

"Bellatrix. . .Was hast du getan. . .?"

"Ich-. . ."

Weiter kommt sie nicht, denn sie wird von einem lauten Knall unterbrochen.

Wütend packe ich sie und zwinge sie mir in die Augen zu schauen.

"Sprich! Sag, was du getan hast!"

Zögernd greift sie in die Innentasche ihres Kleides und holt ein Medaillon hervor. Fragend und erwartungsvoll begutachte ich das vergoldete Amulett und warte auf eine genauere Erklärung.

"Dieses. . .Medaillon hat-. . .er hat den Schutzzauber durchbrochen. . ."

Schulterzuckend gebe ich meine Ahnungslosigkeit zu erkennen, jedenfalls bis mir ein böser Gedanke in den Sinn kommt.

"Bellatrix. . .Du hast-. . .Du hast es doch nicht mitgenommen, um den Schutzzauber zu unterbrechen?"

Reue glänzt in ihren Augen, während sie sich nervös auf die Lippe beißt.

"Bellatrix. . .Das ist. . .-Du. . -"

Von draußen ertönt wieder ein Knall, was mich sofort zum Handeln verleitet.

"Harry! Nein, stopp! Geh' nicht raus!"

Wutentbrannt reiße ich mich von ihr weg und laufe die Treppe hinunter zu den anderen in das Wohnzimmer.

"Harry? Was geht hier vor sich?"

Ängstlich ertönt Hermines Stimme, die damit beschäftigt ist aus dem Fenster zu schauen.

"Es ist das passiert, wovor ich von Anfang an schon Bedenken hatte!"

Wütend ziehe ich Bellatrix zu mir hin und fordere sie auf uns über ihren Fehler zu informieren.

"Du wirst uns jetzt sagen, was hier vor sich geht! Na los!"

"Ich-. . .Ich habe. . .Sie hier hergeführt. . ."

"Wen?!"

"Greyback. . .Dolohov. . .Alle anderen. . ."

Fassungslos starre ich ihr in die Augen und hoffe, dass es alles nur ein böser Alptraum ist.

"Sag' mir, dass es nur ein Scherz ist. . .Du-. . .Ich fass' es einfach nicht!"

Hastig greife ich nach meinem Zauberstab und will nach draußen, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern.

"Nein, Harry! Warte, du darfst nicht raus, dass wollen die nur erreichen!"

"Lass mich los, Bellatrix!"

Harsch schubse ich sie aus meiner Richtung und sehe wie die ersten frischen Tränen ihre Wange hinunterlaufen.

"Bitte! Harry, hör mir z-. . ."

Ihre Stimme treibt mich regelrecht in den Wahnsinn und dann tue ich auch schon etwas, was ich nie von mir erwartet hätte. . .

Bevor sie zu ende sprechen kann hole ich mit meiner flachen Hand aus und gebe ihr eine ordentliche Ohrfeige.

Erschrocken fast sie sich an ihre errötende Wange und versucht ihr Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

"Harry, warte! Geh' nicht alleine raus!"

Hermine will mir nachgehen, doch ich halte sie zurück.

"Bringt euch nicht in Gefahr, Hermine!"

Ron hält sie rechtzeitig zurück und folgt mir zusammen mit den anderen in den Garten.

"Na, wen haben wir denn hier? Der berüchtigte Junge, der überlebte. . .Naja, nicht mehr lange jedenfalls."

Grinsend umkreisen mich Greyback und seine Mitstreiter, kampfbereit halte ich meinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

"Scheint als hättest du die Führung übernommen, was mich etwas wundert; ich dachte immer in euren Kreisen akzeptiert man keine Hunde."

"Der kleine Potter will spielen, leider wählte er den großen, bösen Wolf dazu aus. Provozier' mich nicht du dummer Junge."

"Lass' ihn in Ruhe, Greyback!"

Hinter mir taucht Remus auf, der mein Gegenüber hasserfüllt mit seinem Zauberstab droht.

"Lupin, mein kleiner Schnüffler. Wie geht es dir denn so?"

"Das ihr euch traut hier überhaupt aufzutauchen! Vermisst ihr etwa eure dreckigen Zellen in Azkaban so sehr?"

"Viel zu siegessicher, Kleines."

Schützend stellt sich Remus vor seine Frau und gerät schon kurzerhand mit Greyback in einen Kampf.

Während ich mich mit einigen Todessern duelliere, bemerke ich, dass es immer mehr werden und wir langsam in die Unterzahl geraten.

"Sectumsempra!"

Schmerzerfüllt hält sich Dolohov seine Schulter und für einen Moment frage ich mich, ob ich den Fluch ausgesprochen habe.

"Harry! Pass' auf!"

Durch einen schnellen Schlenker mit meinem Stab kann ich die anlaufenden Gegner entwaffnen und ihre Zauberstäbe an mich nehmen.

Erleichtert stelle ich fest, dass das jahrelange Aurorentraining doch seinen Nutzen hatte. Trotzdem sind es einfach zu viele und jeder Crucio, der mich heimtückisch trifft, schwächt mich mehr.

"Bella. . .Sag nicht, dass du die Seiten gewechselt hast. Diese Party ist doch erst wegen dir entstanden."

"Halt deinen Mund, Scabior! Ihr habt mich getäuscht!"

"Passiert dir in letzter Zeit wohl öfter."

Durch Ablenkung schafft Bellatrix es, ihn mit einem Lähmzauber zu treffen und aufgrund eines Stupor kampfunfähig zu machen.

"Du willst tatsächlich verräterisches Blut an deinen Händen kleben haben, Bella?"

Bedrohlich umkreisen uns weitere Todesser, während einer näher herantretet.

Sein Gesicht kommt mir bekannt vor, er war damals auch an dem Kampf in der Mysteriumsabteilung beteiligt. Dann noch diese Stimme, war es der mir unbekannte Kerl aus der Gasse?

"Des dunklen Lords treueste Untergebene?. . .Du bist schwach geworden. . ."

". . .Und um einiges heißer, wenn ich es dazu sagen darf."

". . .Vielleicht sollten wir noch einmal von dir kosten, ehe wir dich auslöschen."

"Bleibt jah' weg von mir!"

Drohend richtet Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab auf die Männer, die uns immer enger umkreisen.

'. . .Warte, wo hat sie überhaupt den Zauberstab weg?!'

Im nächsten Moment fliegen schon sämtliche Funken und Blitze durch die Luft, die von Minute zu Minute schwerer abzuwenden sind.

Unter starken Schmerzen sinke ich zu Boden und versuche den Folgen eines Cruciatus Stand zu halten.

Der Schmerz lässt langsam nach, sodass ich mich langsam aufrichten kann und mein Umfeld wieder klar in Sicht habe.

Bellatrix ist verschwunden und kämpft wahrscheinlich gegen andere Todesser, während ich mich aufraffe und die Verfolgung auf Greyback aufnehme.

'Wieso führt sie alle erst zu uns hin, nur um sich dann gegen ihre eigenen Leute zu stellen?'

Verbissen jage ich Greyback hinterher bis wir uns in dem dichten Gewächs eines Weizenfeldes wiederfinden.

"Was jetzt, Potter? Willst du mich nicht festnehmen und zurück nach Azkaban bringen?"

"Erst will ich wissen, weshalb ihr hinter uns her seid! Was ist euer Plan?!"

"Fragt doch eure neue Freundin, sie klärt es sicherlich alles auf."

"Expelliarmus!"

Noch bevor ich einen Protego aussprechen kann, verliere ich meinen Zauberstab aus den Händen und bin Greyback schutzlos ausgeliefert.

"Was bist du nur für eine Schande als Auror. . ."

Spöttisch umkreisen Dolohov und Greyback mich und überlegen scheinbar, was sie mit mir machen sollten.

In der Zeit, wo sie nachdenken, fällt mir auf, dass mein Atem eisig kalt wird und es um uns herum ebenfalls ungemütlich wird.

"Scheinbar bekommt ihr Gesellschaft."

Deutend zeige ich gen Himmel, nachdem Fenrir mich fragend musterte.

"Wir sollten abhauen, Dementoren im Anmarsch!"

Nervös packt Rookwood Greyback und Dolohov am Arm und im nächsten Augenblick sind sie auch schon weg appariert. Einzig Fenrirs knurrige Stimme hing noch in der Luft fest, die von einem Rückkampf sprach.

Erleichtert lasse ich mich auf den Rücken rollen und bin zum ersten Mal ein wenig froh darüber Dementoren am dämmernden Himmel zu erkennen.

Gut, dass sie Voldemort seit dem Krieg nicht mehr hörig sind und deshalb wieder auf die Jagd nach Todessern sind. . .

. . .Da kommt mir gerade ein Gedanke. . .

. . .Todesser. . .Dementoren. . .Bellatrix. . .

"Bellatrix!"

Panisch springe ich auf und renne zurück zum Fuchsbau, wo ich sie zuletzt gesehen habe.

Von Minute zu Minute wird mein Weg dunkler und eine eisige Kälte zieht durch meine Glieder.

Trotz meiner starken Schmerzen an vereinzelten Körperregionen kämpfe ich mir den Weg weiter vorwärts und atme beruhigt auf als ich den Fuchsbau sowie Lupin und Ron sehen kann.

"Harry! Da bist du, wir haben dich überall gesucht!"

"Mir. . .-Mir geht es gut." Schweratmend senke ich meinen Oberkörper und stütze meine Arme auf meinen Oberschenkeln ab.

"Harry, lass' uns reingehen. Dementoren sind keine angenehme Gesellschaft."

"Moment. . .-Zuerst. . .Bellatrix, sie war. . .-hier irgendwo."

"Wen interessiert's?! Schon vergessen, dass diese Situation nur durch dieses Miststück entstanden ist?!"

Ich blende Ron's Gerede in den Hintergrund und renne lieber in Rekordzeit der Frau entgegen, die ich in der Ferne erblicken konnte.

"Bellatrix! Geh' ins Haus! Dementoren!"

Immer wieder rufe ich ihr entgegen, doch sie bemerkte im Kampf zu spät, weshalb die restlichen Todesser zügig verschwunden sind.

Aus einem dunklen Nebel tauchen sie plötzlich auf und bringen sie zu Boden.

"Nein!"

So schnell wie ich nur kann renne ich zu ihr hin, halte sie fest und zücke meinen Zauberstab.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Ein helles Licht strahlt aus meinem Zauberstab und lässt den dunklen Himmel für einen kurzen Moment erleuchten.

Die Dementoren werden nach und nach weniger bis letztendlich keiner mehr zu sehen ist und mein Patronus langsam verblasst, da die Gefahr uns verlassen hat.

"Bellatrix, sie sind weg."

Zögernd öffnet sie die Augen und beobachtet die Umgebung.

"Mir ist kalt."

"Das wäre mir, denke ich auch, wenn hunderte Dementoren versuchen würden meine Seele auszusaugen oder eher was von ihr noch übrig ist."

"Sehr witzig,. . .P-. . .Potter. . ."

"Komm, wir sollten reingehen."

Vorsichtig schließe ich ihren eisigen Körper in meinen Arm und laufe zu den anderen in den Fuchsbau.

Dort lege ich Bellatrix erst einmal auf der Couch ab und versuche meine Atmung wieder zu normalisieren.

"Wir dachten schon dir wäre etwas passiert. Du bist einfach so mit Greyback verschwunden, wir haben dich überall gesucht!"

Fast schon tadelnd gibt Tonks ihre Sorge zu bekennen, während Casper auf ihrem Schoß sitzt und sich über magischen Glitzerstaub freut.

"Es ist ja noch einmal gut gegangen, sie haben alle feige die Flucht ergriffen als die ersten Dementoren aufgetaucht sind."

"Ihr hättet es sehen sollen, was Harry mit seinem Patronus angestellt hat! Hunderte von Dementoren, schwubbs, mit einem Mal waren sie weg! Ich glaube, dass Licht hat ganz England erhellt!"

Fasziniert redet Ron über den Vorfall, wobei ich es nur lächelnd abwinke.

"Du übertreibst, Ron."

"Von wegen! Das war genial, Mann!"

Grinsend schüttele ich den Kopf und begebe mich zu Bellatrix hin, die sich unter einer Wolldecke aufwärmt.

"Also, gibt es da etwas, dass du mir sagen solltest?"

Mein Grinsen verschwindet, während ich mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr stehe und auf eine Antwort warte.

"Ich weiß nicht-,. . .ob-. . ."

"Bellatrix. Sprich. Jetzt."

"Sie. . .-Sie wollen dich, Harry. Sie waren alle hinter dir her."

"Das habe ich wohl schon bemerkt, weshalb wollen die an mich heran? Was wollen die?"

Ungeduldig knie ich mich zu ihr herunter auf den Fußboden und halte ihre Hände fest, die sie angespannt auf ihrem Schoß niedergelassen hatte.

"Bellatrix, du hast eh' nichts mehr zu verlieren, also sag' jetzt endlich was hier für Spiele gespielt werden!"

"Sie hätten dich heute töten können, die waren klar in der Überzahl. Der einzige Grund, weshalb sie es nicht gemacht haben ist, dass-. . .

. . .Sie sind sich bewusst, dass du ein mächtiger Zauberer ist. Womöglich sogar stärker als der dunkle L-. . .Voldemort selbst. . ."

"Und was bringt denen diese Erkenntnis?"

"Ihr Plan war es ihn zurückzuholen, doch dich zu töten wäre ihrer Meinung nach eine Verschwendung gewesen, also-. . .

. . .Wollen sie ein seltenes schwarz-magisches Ritual durchführen durch das dein Blut und deine Seele dunkel werden. . .

-. . .Sie wollen, dass du ihr nächster dunkler Lord wirst, Harry. . ."

Stillschweigend versuche ich die Wahrheit zu verabeiten und meine Gefühle und Emotionen zu sortieren, bevor ein weiterer Wutausbruch entsteht.

"Bellatrix. . .Wieso-. . .Warum stehst du deiner eigenen Freiheit nur so im Weg? Du weißt, dass ich es Kingsley melden muss, wenn er nicht sowieso schon davon weiß. Ich verstehe nicht, was du davon hast. Ich begreife es nicht!"

"Ich wusste nicht, dass sie das vorhatten! Ich dachte-. . .ich dachte, sie könnten ihn zurückholen, zurück zu den Lebenden. Zurück zu mir. . ."

". . .Er ist tot, Bellatrix. Der junge Mann, den du so fanatisch liebst existiert nicht mehr und wäre auch nie wieder so, wie du ihn in Erinnerung hast."

Völlig überrannt von meinen ehrlichen Worten laufen ihr ungehindert die Tränen aus den Augen und landen schlussendlich auf meinen Handrücken.

"Er hat dich nur benutzt. . .All die Jahre sah' er in dir die eine treue Gefährtin, die alles für ihn tun würde und wenn es bedeuten würde, ihr eigenes Leben zu verlieren. Er sah' in dir eine weitere Stärke für seine Macht, darum ging es ihm doch immer nur. Bellatrix, er hat nie-. . .Er empfand nie das für dich, was du dir vielleicht innerlich immer gewünscht hast."

Nachdem ich das ausgesprochen habe fühle ich mich ein wenig erleichtert, doch sehe schnell, dass ich die Belastung stattdessen an Bellatrix weitergegeben habe. Ich versuche einen sanfteren Ton anzuschlagen, um nicht ihre Wut herauszufordern.

"Begreifst du das jetzt endlich?"

". . .Er war da. . ."

Verwirrt schaue ich ihr in die Augen und warte ab, was genau sie zu sagen hat.

"Ich war immer alleine, die Außenseiterin. Die, die niemand wirklich verstand oder verstehen wollte. Ich zog mich zurück, nutzte die Zeit und lernte viele Zaubersprüche. Es war nie leicht, die Älteste zu sein. Der Glanz, die ganzen Leute, das Ansehen. . .Es sieht immer so leicht aus, doch keiner schaut hinter die Kulissen. . .

. . .Tom war es, der mich verstand, der mir half aus meinem Alltag zu fliehen. Er brachte mir so viele Dinge bei. Er gab mir das Gefühl,. . .wichtig zu sein. . ."

Automatisch verfestigt sich mein Griff um ihre Hände und streichen ab und zu über ihre sanfte Haut, während sie über ihre dunkle Vergangenheit, so offen wie nie, spricht.

"Ich hörte ihm aufrichtig zu, wenn er über seine Ansichten sprach. Eine magische Welt, die nur Zauberern vorbehalten sein würde, es klang richtig für mich. Er war richtig für mich. . ."

"Er gebrauchte dich dazu die Drecksarbeit zu machen. . .Du solltest Menschen für ihn töten, Bellatrix."

". . .Irgendwann dachte ich nicht mehr darüber nach. . .sondern tat nur noch. . ."

". . .Kannst du dich noch an den ersten gemeinsamen Abend erinnern, den wir zu Hause verbracht haben?"

Stumm nickt Bellatrix mit ihrem Kopf und versucht ihre Tränen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

"Weißt du noch, was ich dir an dem Abend gesagt habe?"

Fragend schaut sie mir zum ersten Mal richtig in die Augen und scheint kurz zu überlegen bis sie erneut in Tränen ausbricht, weil sie sich erinnert. . .

". . .-Er. . .-Er hat. . .hat mich zer-zerstört. . ."

". . .Siehst du das auch so?"

Schluchzend befreit sie sich aus meinem Griff, um ihr Gesicht mit ihren Händen zu bedecken, während sie immer wieder mit dem Kopf nickt.

Aus meinem Augenwinkel heraus erkenne ich Kingsley, der wohl von den anderen kontaktiert wurde.

Schweigend steht er an dem Türrahmen und beobachtet die Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielt.

Derweilen habe ich mich vom Boden erhoben und meinen Arm leicht um Bellatrix gelegt, die sich langsam beruhigt.

"Es ist gut, hör auf zu weinen." Leise flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr, während ich sanfte Kreise über ihren Rücken ziehe.

Nachdem ihr Gefühlsausbruch langsam verschwindet versucht Bellatrix ihre kühle Maske anzulegen, jedoch eher vergeblich.

"Harry? Können wir einen kurzen Augenblick reden, alleine?"

Stumm stehe ich auf und folge Kingsley in das kleine Arbeitszimmer.

Wir setzen uns auf ein kleines Sofa und beschließen mit dem Gespräch zu warten, da noch ein paar ins Zimmer gekommen sind.

Mein Blick schweift über die schockierten und wütenden Gesichtern von Tonks, Remus, Arthur, Bill und Molly. Ein Zeichen dafür, dass es nicht gut um Bellatrix Zukunft stehen wird.

"Mir wurde berichtet, dass Todesser eure Feierlichkeiten unterbrochen haben, war es so?"

"Ja, sie flüchteten jedoch, als sich erste Anzeichen von Dementoren erkennbar zeigten."

"Bellatrix scheint Schuld an dem Versagen des Schutzzaubers und somit auch für das Auftauchen der Todesser verantwortlich zu sein."

"Sie hat es doch selbst eben zugegeben! Ich wusste ja von Anfang an, dass es eine dumme Idee war diese Frau mitzunehmen, geschweige denn ihr überhaupt Freiheit zu lassen, wenn sie eigentlich in Azkaban sitzen müsste!"

"Molly, bitte. . .Lass' es uns in Ruhe be-. . ."

"-Nein, Arthur! Ist dir etwa entgangen was passiert ist? Was hätte passieren können, wenn sie Harry tatsächlich bekommen hätten? Wie kannst du nur ruhig dabei bleiben?"

"Mum. . .Dad hat Recht. Sie hat einen Fehler gemacht, ja. Einen ziemlich großen sogar, aber sie hat es zugegeben und ihr bestes gegeben um Harry zu beschützen. Ich würde nicht zu viel behaupten, aber Harry hat schon einen kleinen Teil ihres Vertrauens gewonnen und das in so wenigen Tagen."

"Bill, ich weiß, dass du versuchst in vielen immer das Gute zu sehen, aber hier geht es um Bellatrix. . .Lestrange!"

". . .Black. . .-Bellatrix Black; und ja, ich gebe Bill recht. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass es schon alles war was uns noch erwarten wird. Wieso sonst die ganzen Mordfälle? Irgendwas stimmt nicht und Bellatrix ist mit eingeweiht."

"Ja, genau Harry. Das macht sie ja auch gefährlich!"

"Ihre Psyche scheint sich seit dem Tod Voldemorts wieder gestärkt zu haben. Wenn wir sie jetzt Azkaban ausliefern, dann können wir sie vergessen."

"Sie war psychisch noch nie stabil, Nymphadora! Sie ist eine Gefahr für Harry, für uns und für alle!"

"Ich verstehe deine Wut und Sorge, Molly. Wenn es geht, würde ich jedoch kurz allein mit Harry sprechen."

Molly versucht zu protestieren, wird jedoch von Arthur sanft am Rücken hinausgeschoben.

Bill, Tonks und Remus verlassen ebenfalls den Raum und lassen Kingsley und mich mit gemischten Gefühlen zurück.

"Harry, ich weiß nicht was sich da zwischen Bellatrix und dir entwickelt und vermutlich möchte ich es auch gar nicht, aber ich muss wissen wie es weitergehen soll. Ich befürchte, dass es nicht die letzte Katastrophe sein wird, jedoch ist mir klar, dass ihre Worte, eben, ehrlich waren."

"Also zuallererst, da entwickelt sich gar nichts zwischen Bellatrix und mir. Zu dem Letzteren, ehrlich, ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Sie bringt mich völlig durcheinander. Auf der einen Seite schaffe ich es ihr scheinbares Vertrauen zu gewinnen und bekomme vernünftige Worte aus ihr heraus und dann. . .Ja, dann passiert das hier eben!"

"Harry, wir verlangen nichts von dir, verstehst du? Unser Deal bestand darin, ihr Unterschlupf zu bieten solange sie sich in dem Zeitraum benehmen würde. So langsam kann ich ihre Fehler nicht mehr vor dem Ministerium verbergen. Wenn sie weg soll, dann sag' es mir, Harry. Es ist okay."

"Nein, es ist nichts okay! Sie zwängt mich zwischen die Stühle. Auf der einen Seite traut sie sich mir an und sucht meine Nähe, auf der anderen Seite verrät sie mich und lässt zu, dass wir alle in Gefahr sind! Dann wiederrum tut es ihr Leid und sie beseitigt ihre Fehler wieder! Und ich-. . .Ja, ich weiß einfach nicht weiter. . ."

"Sollte sie dir Kummer bereiten, dann wäre es besser, wenn sie geht."

"Ich kann sie nicht einfach gehen lassen! Ich kann es nicht verantworten sie zurück nach Azkaban zu schicken, nicht wenn sie für ihre Fehler einsteht und sie beseitigt. Nicht, wenn es noch Hoffnung gibt, dass ich ihr Vertrauen gewinnen kann. Es geht nicht. Auf der einen Seite will ich, dass sie verschwindet. Doch auf der anderen Seite kann ich sie nicht einfach wegsperren lassen."

"Auch nicht, wenn du dich an ihr altes Ich erinnerst?"

"Man sollte die Vergangenheit nicht ohne Grund ruhen lassen. Ich weiß, was sie getan hat und ja, oft machen mich diese Gedanken wütend, doch ich spüre eine Änderung in ihr und ich möchte mich nicht dazwischen drängen. Dies hier könnte ihre zweite Chance auf ein besseres Leben sein, hat das nicht eigentlich jeder verdient?. . ."

"Sag du es mir, Harry. . ."

Grübelnd schaue ich aus dem offenen Türschlitz heraus und richte meinen Blick auf Bellatrix, die noch immer auf der Couch sitzt, dabei abwechselnd ihre Tränen wegwischt und nervös an ihren Nägeln kaut.

Mein Entschluss steht fest.

". . .Ja. . ."

"Das hier ist ihre letzte Chance, führe ihr diese Gewissheit klar vor Augen."

"Das werde ich, danke Kingsley."

Nickend verabschiedet er sich und verschwindet dann durch den Kamin im Arbeitszimmer, per Flohnetzwerk.

"Wo ist Kingsley?"

Fragend schaut Bill zu mir herüber, als ich geradewegs aus dem Arbeitszimmer komme.

"Er ist eben gegangen."

"Gegangen? Hat er nicht jemanden vergessen?!" Wütend zeigt Molly mit ihrem strengen Finger auf Bellatrix, die sich kaum regt.

"Nein, jedenfalls noch nicht."

Ich lasse mich wieder vor Bellatrix auf dem Fußboden nieder, welche endlich eine Reaktion von sich gibt und mich ansieht.

"Er hat die Situation mitbekommen, dein Glück. Er ist per Flohnetzwerk zurück, mit der Bedingung, dass dies hier deine letzte, aber auch aller letzte Chance ist zu beweisen, dass du dich änderst. Hast du das jetzt verstanden oder brauchst du mehr Details?"

"Ich-. . .Ich habe es verstanden. Meine letzte Chance, sonst ist Azkaban der letzte Halt."

"Nein. . ."

Verwirrt schaut Bellatrix mir in die Augen, die anderen um uns herum geben sich ebenfalls planlos.

Ein letztes Mal atme ich tief ein, dann spreche ich mir die bitteren Worte von den Lippen.

"Deine letzte Chance zu beweisen, dass noch etwas Gutes in dir steckt. Sollte dir noch ein schwerwiegender Fehler passieren, dann werde ich dich dem Ministerium vorführen und für deine Taten auf eine Exekution plädieren. Ich hoffe für dich und für mich, dass du es nicht soweit kommen lässt."

Stille dominiert das Wohnzimmer, während ich mich schweigend erhebe und mich oben in das Gästezimmer begebe.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

BELLATRIX

Harrys bittere Worte umkreisen immer wieder meinen Kopf und stechen kurze Zeit später genau ins Herz, jedenfalls was davon noch übrig ist.

Fassungslos erstarre ich, blicke abwechselnd in hasserfüllte Gesichter und versuche erfolglos aus dieser unangenehmen Situation zu flüchten.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren stehe ich auf und möchte das Haus verlassen, doch da fällt mir noch etwas ein.

"Hier, bevor ich es vergesse."

Zögernd hole ich den Zauberstab hervor und halte ihn dem Muggelmädchen entgegen, die mich wie ein aufgescheuchtes Reh beobachtet und trauernd den Zauberstab begutachtet, welcher droht in zwei Teile zu brechen.

"Er-. . .Wollte wohl nicht ganz das tun, was ich verlangt habe. Tut-. . .Tut mir Leid. . ."

'Das. War. Eine. Enorme. . .Überwindung!'

Nickend nimmt sie mir den Stab aus der Hand und murmelt ein halbherziges 'ist schon in Ordnung' in meine Richtung.

Schweigend mache ich mich wieder auf zur Tür, werde jedoch von einem lauten Räuspern davon abgehalten.

"Sag mal, wo denkst du, willst du hin?" Fragend löchern mich die Augen von Harry, der sich scheinbar wieder ein wenig beruhigen konnte.

"Ich-. . .Ich dachte, ich gehe für einen Moment. Habe das Gefühl, dass ich der guten Laune im Weg stehen würde."

"Also erstens, gehst du nie wieder unerlaubt und alleine aus dem Haus. Zweitens, hätte ich gerne das Medaillon. Wir werden den Schutzzauber gleich wieder neu errichten."

Mit jedem Wort kommt er mir einen Schritt näher bis er zuletzt direkt vor mir steht und fordernd die Hand ausstreckt.

Nervös krame ich in meiner versteckten Innentasche des Kleides herum und gebe ihm widerwillig mein Medaillon in die Hand.

"Beweise erst, dass du es verdient hast. Vielleicht bekommst du es dann irgendwann auch wieder zurück."

Nickend gehe ich ihm aus dem Weg und entscheide mich kurzerhand dafür ins Gästezimmer zu flüchten und mich für die nächsten Tage darin zu verstecken.

Erleichtert darüber den ganzen wütenden Gesichtern entkommen zu sein lasse ich mich auf dem Bett nieder und schaue zur Decke hinauf, in deren Mitte sich ein großes Fenster befindet.

Der Sternenhimmel bringt mich zum entspannen, gleichzeitig kommen jedoch auch Zweifel auf.

'Was mache ich hier eigentlich?. . .

. . .Hat Greyback recht? Habe ich unwissendlich die Seiten gewechselt?

. . .Ich sollte sie doch nur ausspionieren und Potter verwirren?

. . .Letztendlich habe ich mich nur selbst verwirrt und frage mich jetzt selbst, wohin ich eigentlich noch zugehöre. . .'

Ermüdet von meinen ganzen innerlichen Fragen und möglichen Antworten, schließe ich die Augen und finde schon bald in meinen Schlaf.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

"Bellatrix? Hey, wach auf."

Ein sanftes Rütteln an meinen Schultern unterbricht meine Ruhepause, die ich mit einem Gähnen abschließe.

"Was ist denn?"

"Wie, was ist? Wir sitzen unten alle, essen etwas und reden. Ich wollte dir nur anbieten dazu zustoßen, kannst dich natürlich aber auch gerne weiter hier verkriechen."

"Ich verkrieche mich nicht, weil ich vor irgendetwas Angst hätte, falls du darauf anspielen möchtest. Ich will einfach nur unnötigen Streit vermeiden, also geh' wieder nach unten und hab Spaß."

"Okay. Bellatrix, hör mir mal zu. . ."

Harry setzt sich behutsam zu mir auf das Bett und fängt an von dem Gespräch zwischen Kingsley und ihm zu erzählen.

"Zum Schluss fragte ich ihn, ob nicht jeder die Chance auf ein besseres Leben haben sollte."

"Was hat er daraufhin gesagt?"

"Er hat die Frage an mich weitergegeben."

Unschlüssig schaue ich in seine strahlend grünen Augen und traue mich doch noch einmal zu fragen.

"Was war deine Antwort?"

"Ja. . ."

Ein Schweigen füllt den Raum, während mir tausende Gedanken wieder einmal durch den Kopf ziehen.

'Was geschieht nur mit mir? Liegt Harry mit seiner Prognose recht? Verändere ich mich wirklich ins Positive? Aber. . .Wieso nur?. . .'

"Ich habe den anderen das Gespräch ebenfalls offenbart. Erst zeigten sie sich wenig beeindruckt, doch letztendlich haben alle zugestimmt, ja, selbst Molly."

"Ich habe Angst. . ."

"Wovor. . .?"

". . .Vor mir selbst. . ."

Ich spüre einen sanften Druck an meiner Hand und merke schnell, dass Harry sie in seine gelegt hat.

"Du bist kein Kind mehr, du stehst für deine Fehler ein und trägst die Verantwortung. Es ist demnach deine Entscheidung für welche Seite du dich entscheidest. Du kennst sie beide und innerlich weißt du auch am besten, welcher Weg gut für dich ist."

"Wieso hast du mich dort nicht einfach zurückgelassen?. . ."

Meine ehrliche Frage regt ihn zum Denken an, erst als sich sein Griff um meine Hand verstärkt und er seine andere behutsam unter mein Kinn legt, weiß ich, dass er versteht.

"Weil ich will, dass du die Chance auf ein besseres Leben hast."

Langsam streckt er mein Kinn nach oben, sodass sich unsere Lippen sanft treffen. Nachdem wir uns voneinander gelöst haben hält er mir zusammengelegte Kleidung entgegen.

"Ich habe Hermine gebeten dir ein paar Klamotten herauszusuchen, dein Kleid hat wohl etwas gelitten."

Neugierig fahre ich mit meinen Fingern über den weichen Stoff und halte der Reihe nach die verschiedenen Kleidungsstücke hoch.

'Wann habe ich schon mal eine Hose getragen?'

Der bordeaux rote Pullover versprüht einen mir bekannten Duft, er muss wohl Harry gehören. Meine Neugierde wird jedoch schnell vertrieben.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst. . ."

"Ich hatte keinen anderen mehr zur Verfügung, sei froh, du kannst sonst auch gerne ohne Shirt rumlaufen."

Augenrollend halte ich ihm seinen Gryffindor Pullover entgegen und begutachte ihn.

"Zieh' dich in Ruhe um, ich geh' wieder nach unten."

'Provozieren kann er wohl, in Slytherin hätte er sich sicherlich auch gut gemacht.'

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

Schweigend gehe ich die Treppen runter und folge dem hellen Licht, dass aus der Stube hinausscheint. Lautes Gelächter schallt durch das Haus und zu meiner Überraschung wird es nur noch stärker, als ich den Raum betrete.

"Rot steht dir ausgezeichnet, hättest eine gute Gryffindor abgegeben."

"Vielen Dank, aber du hast ihn nicht zufällig in grün?"

"Sehe ich für dich aus wie ein Slytherin?"

Unschuldig begutachte ich Harry bis mir eine passende Antwort für ihn einfällt.

"Nein. . .Dafür fehlt dir das gute Aussehen."

"Ziemlich mutig von dir so frech zu sein, nachdem ich dich mal wieder vor einer Zelle in Azkaban bewahrt habe."

"Wie du schon sagtest, rot steht mir gut." Spielend lege ich meinen Arm um ihn, als ich neben ihm Platz nehme.

"Nachdem Harry drei Jahre lang einfach weg blieb, hat er ein wenig Ärger verdient."

"Ein wenig ist für ihre Verhältnisse leicht untertrieben, George."

Grinsend reicht uns der Rothaarige Weasley den Brotkorb entgegen, zwinkert dabei Harry entgegen.

Der Rest des Abends verläuft sehr angenehm, was ich nicht erwartet hätte. Die Laune scheint trotz meiner Anwesenheit bestens zu sein und das kalte Gefühl verlässt langsam meine Glieder.

Spät am Abend löst sich die Gruppe langsam auf bis sich auch die letzten dafür entscheiden ins Bett zu gehen.

Aufgrund des ganzen Chaos am Tag merke ich schnell, wie sich mein Körper entspannt, nachdem ich mich auf die Couch niedergelassen habe.

Harry sieht ebenfalls erledigt aus, als er vom Bad zurück ins Zimmer kommt und mich fragend anschaut.

"Ist irgendwas?"

"Wieso schläfst du auf der kleinen Couch? Sieht etwas ungemütlich aus."

"Die Lage hat sich gerade etwas beruhigt, da wollte ich nichts herausfordern."

Lachend neigt er sich zu mir herunter, nimmt mich in den Arm und lässt mich wenig später auf dem großen Holzbett, in der Mitte des Raumes, nieder.

"Das Einzige, was du herausfordern würdest sind Rückenschmerzen, die du morgen Früh gehabt hättest."

"Hab schon schlimmere Orte zum Schlafen überstanden."

"Nur zu, du kannst auch auf dem Boden schlafen."

"Nein, danke. Es ist gut so." Zufrieden lege ich seinen Arm um mich herum und schmiege mich an seine Brust, was ihn nicht weiter stört.

Stille kehrt ins Haus ein und treibt die Müdigkeit voran. Ich spüre noch, wie Harry sanft durch mein Haar streicht bis meine Augen zufallen und ich in einen traumlosen Schlaf falle.

Huhu,

ich werfe meine Pläne einfach mal über den Haufen und versuche so schnell ich kann immer wieder ein Kapitel hochzuladen.

Auf jeden Fall gibts jetzt, passend zum Sonntag, ein neues Kapitel und ich hoffe, dass ich mit viel Lesestoff die Wartezeit wieder gut machen kann. . .

Da ich jetzt erst einmal Ferien habe wird es hoffentlich alles ein wenig fließender ablaufen.

Liebe Grüße und einen schönen Abend(:


	9. Er verdiente Sie nicht

o~O~o~O~o Kapitel 9 o~O~o~O~o

Er verdiente Sie nicht. . .

HARRY

Lange noch liege ich wach im Bett und denke über den Tag nach, während ich den langsamen Atemzügen von Bellatrix lausche. Auf der einen Seite hat es etwas beruhigendes auf mich und auf der anderen Seite beunruhigt es mich, dass sie wiederum so eine Wirkung auf mich hat.

'Mein Körper entspannt sich bei dem Gedanken, dass Bett mit einer sadistischen Mörderin zu teilen. . .Welch Ironie. . .'

Unsanftes Rascheln unterbricht jedoch meinen Gedankengang.

Immer wieder dreht sich Bellatrix von einer Seite zur nächsten, für einen Moment befürchte ich schon, dass sie sich beim Kampf eine Verletzung zugezogen hat.

Doch sie hat ihre Augen geschlossen und scheint eher in einem bösen Traum gefangen zu sein.

"Nein. . .-Nicht meine Schuld. . .-Es tut mir Leid, Mein Lord. . .-Bitte. . .-

. . .-Nein. . .Ahh!"

Schreiend erwacht sie aus ihrem Schlaf und schaut sich im Raum um wie ein aufgescheuchtes Reh.

Meine Hand greift nach meinem Zauberstab mit dem ich ein paar Kerzen anzünde, die das Zimmer in einem gedämmten Licht erhellen.

Steif sitzt Bellatrix aufrecht im Bett und winkelt ihre Knie eng an ihren Körper, eine Position, die sie noch kleiner und zerbrechlicher wirken lässt.

Vorsichtig nähere ich mich ihr an und nehme sie in den Arm, eine Geste, die sie überraschenderweise gewähren lässt.

"Wovon hast du geträumt. . .?"

"Nicht wichtig. . ."

"So wie du geschrien hast, muss es eher sehr wichtig gewesen sein."

"Es geht dich nichts an, verstanden? Es ist vorbei, dass ist alles."

Wütend befreit sie sich aus meinem Arm und dreht sich mit ihrem Körper von mir weg. Genervt von ihrer Reaktion drehe auch ich mich von ihr weg und lösche das Licht der Kerzen wieder.

Ein paar Minuten herscht Stille, dann spüre ich ein sanftes Rascheln unter der Decke und einen schmalen Arm, der sich um mich schmiegt.

". . .Es hat ihm nicht gefallen, als die Prophezeiung zerbrochen ist, damals in der Mysteriumsabteilung."

Ihre Stimme durchdringt das dunkle Zimmer und weckt erneut mein Interesse. Halbherzig nehme ich also ihren Annährungsversuch an und drehe mich noch einmal zu ihr um.

"Er hat Malfoy die Strafe in Azkaban absitzen lassen."

"Denkst du wirklich, dass Lucius als Einziger die Wut von ihm auf sich genommen hat?"

"Ich. . .-Ich. . .denke nicht. . ."

"Ganz genau. Dieser elende Feigling versuchte die Schuld auf uns zu schieben. . .Teils mit Erfolg."

Abrupt hört sie auf zu reden und verfolgt schweigend meinen Blick. Trotz der Angst ein zweites Mal eine Abfuhr zu kassieren, traue ich mich weiter nachzufragen.

"Was hat er getan. . .?"

Diesmal schalte ich die grell leuchtende Lampe auf dem Nachttisch, neben dem Bett, an. Durch das helle Licht kann ich sie ganz erkennen, nicht nur ihre feinen Konturen.

"Das, was er am besten konnte. . .Schmerzen bereiten. . ."

Jedem Anderen wären diese Worte bitter von der Zunge gefallen, doch in Bellatrixs Stimme meine ich einen kleinen Ton von Begeisterung heraushören zukönnen. Zögernd wandern ihre Hände zu dem Saum ihres Nachthemdes und ziehen es über ihren Kopf von ihrem Körper.

Geschockt stelle ich fest, dass ihre blasse Haut von Tausenden Narben übersät ist, deren Spur ich sanft mit meinen Fingern folge.

"Ich versuche sie immer möglichst zu verdecken, damit keiner nachfragt."

"Tun sie weh?"

"Die Narben?. . .Nein. . .Die Erinnerungen an deren Entstehung. . .Vielleicht. . .Ein bisschen."

"Er ist jetzt weg. . .Keine Schmerzen mehr. . ."

"Sie waren verdient, Fehler wurden eben bestraft. Ich habe ihn bitter enttäuscht, er-. . .Er gab mir am meisten Vertrauen und ich habe versagt. Er hätte mich dort zurücklassen sollen, dann hättest du genug Zeit für den Todesfluch gehabt und diese ganze Situation wäre dir erspart geblieben. . ."

Bevor sie weitersprechen kann verschließe ich ihre Lippen mit meinen, während einige ihrer lockigen Haarsträhnen ihr Gesicht bedecken, die kitzelnd meine Haut berühren.

'Wieso passiert es nur immer wieder?. . .Von allen Frauen auf dieser Welt bleibe ich bei Bellatrix Black hängen und bin dabei mein Herz an sie zu verlieren. . .'

Ich schiebe meine Gedanken schnell beiseite, als ich den Kuss abrupt abbreche und mich auf sie konzentriere.

". . .Dann wäre mir dies alles erspart geblieben. . ."

Bitterer Schmerz schleicht sich in ihre Stimme, als sie sich zurück an die ganzen Ereignisse erinnert, vermutlich von Anfang an.

"Sie werden sich nie wieder in deine Nähe trauen, dafür sorg' ich schon."

"Ich brauche keinen Beschützer, aber nett von dir."

Spielend streicht sie ihre Hand über meine Wange, die ich ergreife und verdeckt mit meiner Eigenen auf meine Brust niederlege.

"Den wirst du schon irgendwie brauchen, jedenfalls solange du keinen Zauberstab hast."

"Denkst du, ich könnte mich nicht ohne wehren?"

Lachend ziehe ich sie mehr an mich heran und streiche durch ihr massiges Haar.

"Oh nein, ich denke sogar, dass du dich sehr gut wehren kannst. Doch ab einem gewissen Punkt kann es gefährlich für dich werden."

"Dann gib' mir endlich einen; Problem gelöst."

"Also erstens, bin ich nicht Lebensmüde und zweitens, habe ich das nicht zu entscheiden."

"Du hast doch die Verantwortung über mich, oder etwa nicht?" Fragend neigt sie ihren Kopf zu mir herauf und löchert mich mit ihren warmen, Rehbraunen Augen. Eine Farbe, die so gar nicht zu ihrer sonst kalten Ausstrahlung passt.

Sie weiß nicht, dass ihre Zeit bei mir begrenzt ist. Nicht mehr lange, dann entscheidet das Ministerium über ihre Zukunft. Ich kann mir jetzt schon ausmalen, was denen vorschwebt. . .

"Ja, genau. Deshalb bekommst du auch noch keinen."

Nervös versuche ich das Gespräch zu beenden, doch ich spüre ihr Misstrauen.

"Wenn du von mir verlangst, aufrichtig zu sein, dann habe ich auch das Recht, dass Gleiche von dir zu erwarten."

"Das bin ich, Bellatrix."

Sichtlich enttäuscht von meinem Verhalten wendet sie sich wieder von mir weg und versucht so weit von mir weg zu liegen, wie der Platz des Bettes es ihr erlaubt.

"Gute Nacht, Harry." Der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme klingt mir noch lange im Ohr.

"Dir auch, Bellatrix." Murmele ich beschwichtigend, nachdem ich mich ebenfalls von ihr weg gedreht habe.

o~O~o~O~o - o~O~o~O~o

Das warme Sonnenlicht kitzelt meine Nase, was mich widerwillig zum aufwachen verleitet. Bellatrix liegt noch immer am Rande des Bettes und droht bei der nächsten Bewegung herauszufallen.

'Soll sie nur, dann ist sie wenigstens wach.'

Achtlos werfe ich die Decke von mir und ziehe mir die Klamotten an, die ich gestern an den Bügel gehangen und in den leerstehenden Holzschrank verstaut habe.

Vor dem großen Spiegel, der am Schrank befestigt ist, schließe ich die Knöpfe an meinem Hemd und vernehme einen lauten Knall, der aus dem Hintergrund ertönt.

Ein schadenfreudiges Grinsen schleicht sich über meine Lippen, als ich dabei bin den letzten Knopf zu zuknöpfen, ehe ich mich umdrehe und eine völlig zerzauste Decke, samt Bellatrix darunter, vorfinde.

"Na, gut aus dem Bett gekommen, Trixie?"

Wütend befreit sie sich aus dem Stoff, greift nach einem Kissen und wirft es mir entgegen.

"Genau aus dem Grund kriegst du keinen Zauberstab. Ich starte den Tag lieber mit einem Kissen im Gesicht, als auf dem Boden herumzuzucken, durch den Folgen eines Crucios."

"Du provozierst es ja auch unnötig hervor."

"Ist da etwa jemand mit dem linken Fuß aus dem Bett gefallen?"

"Fordere mich nicht heraus."

Drohend richtet sie ihren Finger auf mich, während sie sich langsam und stöhnend vom Boden erhebt. Grummelnd wirft sie ihr seidenes Nachthemd auf das Bett und hält sich schmerzend die Hand ans Becken.

"Hast du dich verletzt?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, ich habe mich an dem Nachttisch gestoßen, als ich runtergefallen bin."

Besorgt nehme ich ihre Hand von der schmerzenden Stelle und entdecke einen unschönen blauen Fleck, der sich mitten über ihrem Beckenknochen befindet.

Sofort spreche ich einen Heilzauber aus, um den Schmerz zu mindern.

"Besser?"

Nickend bewegt Bellatrix sich von mir weg und zieht sich wieder meinen Pullover über.

"Wärst wohl doch lieber in Gryffindor gewesen oder magst du es einfach meine Sachen zu tragen?"

"Ich habe nicht vor, das Kleid schon vor der Feier zu beschmutzen. Hmm, ja und irgendwie mag ich ihn wirklich, da hab ich so viel Platz drin."

Grinsend zieht sie an dem Pullover herum, während ich gespielt beleidigt an mir herunterschaue.

"Hast du mich gerade indirekt fett genannt?"

"Nenn' es wie du willst."

Elegant schreitet sie an mir vorbei und läuft weiter ins Bad, welches ich zeitgleich mit ihr erreiche, bevor sie die Tür verschließen kann.

"Um ein bisschen Privatsphäre wäre ich sehr dankbar, Potter."

"Stell' dich nicht so an, die anderen sitzen bereits unten und warten auf uns."

Genervt stellt sie sich von der Tür weg und macht sich am großen Spiegel, über dem Waschbecken, fertig für den Tag.

"Hätte nie gedacht, dass jemand wie du solange zum Schminken einplant. Ich meine, dass passt nicht so richtig zu deiner Erscheinung als eine erbarmungslose. . .Kriegerin."

"Die schärfste Waffe einer Frau ist eben ihr Aussehen."

"Deshalb wirkst du also so gefährlich."

Verraten von meinen eigenen Gedanken, beiße ich mir fest auf die Zunge und hoffe, dass Bellatrix meinen Ausrutscher nicht nutzt, um mich zu provozieren.

Doch wie es sich für Bellatrix gehört, nutzt sie den Fehler sofort zu ihrem Vergnügen.

Grinsend wendet sie sich von ihrem Spiegelbild ab und beobachtet mich amüsiert. Ich stehe nur perplex da und frage mich, weshalb ich gerade diesen Gedanken laut aussprechen musste.

"Werden wir etwa verlegen, Potter?"

"Nein, ich frage mich nur gerade, wieso ich das gesagt habe."

"Der kleine Potter steht scheinbar auf. . .richtige Frauen."

Triumphierend kommt sie mir näher und flüstert mir leise ins Ohr, was die Farbe in meinem Gesicht nur noch intensiver werden lässt.

"So ein süßer Junge. . ."

Provozierend kneift sie mir in die Wange und scheint es äußerst zu genießen mich regelrecht zu foltern.

"Aber keine Sorge, ich werde die Signale ignorieren. Mein Beuteschema bezieht sich eher auf Männer."

"Ignorieren? Neulich am See, da hast du mich aber nicht ignoriert."

"Wer sagt denn, dass ich nicht ein wenig Spaß mit dir haben kann, Baby Potter."

Lächelnd wühlt sie durch mein Haar und dreht sich dann wieder zum Spiegel hin um sich weiter fertig zu machen.

Ich, für meinen Teil, stehe noch immer angewurzelt wie ein Baum im Zimmer und beobachte Bellatrix, die sich grinsend ihre Augen schminkt und mir ein freches Zwinkern zuwirft.

'Bellatrix Black, ein Mysterium für sich. . .Wenn nur nicht meine Neugierde wäre. . .'

Kopfschüttelnd bringe ich mich zurück zur Realität und beschließe sie möglichst zu ignorieren.

Hastig greife ich nach meiner Zahnbürste und stelle mich wie ein steifes Brett neben ihr an das Waschbecken.

Nachdem alles erledigt ist verlassen wir beide gleichzeitig das Bad und stürmen die Treppe hinunter, direkt in die Küche.

"Guten Morgen. Wir dachten schon, ihr werdet gar nicht mehr wach. Verlief die Nacht etwa nicht so gut?"

Einladend weist mich Molly an den Tisch und gibt Bellatrix kühl zu verstehen, sich ebenfalls zu setzen.

"Nein, war alles gut. Wieso?"

Nervös nimmt Bellatrix am Tisch platz und nippt an ihrem Organgensaft. Molly beobachtet sie mit strengen Blicken, ehe sie zu einer Antwort ansetzt.

"Ach, nur so. Ein paar von uns sind mitten in der Nacht wach geworden, aufgrund von lauten Schreien."

Ich sehe Bellatrix sofort an, dass ihr die Situation äußerst unangenehm ist, deshalb greife ich ein und gebe eine knappe Antwort zurück.

"Bellatrix hat schlecht geträumt, dass ist alles."

Molly bemerkt schnell die Distanz und entscheidet zum Wohle des Gemüts von Bellatrix nicht weiter nachzufragen.

"Wie dem auch sei. Hermine, Liebes, du scheinst mit deiner Prognose richtig gelegen zu haben. Das Wetter ist herrlich, trotz abkühlender Umstände."

Den letzten Teil murmelt Molly leise hervor, jedoch noch laut genug damit Bellatrix es genau hören kann.

Durch scharfe Adlersaugen beobachte ich sie und berühre leicht ihre Hand, die sich unterhalb des Tisches auf ihrem Schoß befindet.

"Vielleicht sollten wir für heute einfach den Krieg beiseite schieben und den Tag genießen, Schatz."

Es wäre für alle Beteiligten angenehmer gewesen, wenn sie einfach stumm genickt hätte, doch statt nachzugeben schnaubt Molly auf und verlässt die Küche.

Ginny erhebt sich bereits und will ihr hinterher gehen, doch Arthur zieht sie am Arm sanft wieder an den Tisch heran.

"Gönn' deiner Mutter ein bisschen Zeit für sich. Die letzten Tage waren für sie nicht sonderlich leicht."

Um den Tisch herum bricht eine peinliche Stille aus, doch es ist nicht zu übersehen, wie jeder immer wieder einen Blick zu Bellatrix riskiert, die bemerkenswert still auf ihrem Stuhl sitzt und sich etwas von dem frischen Brot, auf dem Tisch, nimmt.

Oft genug tut sie genau das, was ich ihr eigentlich verboten habe. Doch immerhin hat sie es sich zu Herzen genommen, dass sie sich nicht provozieren lässt, egal wie verbissen die Anmerkungen werden.

Innerlich bin ich dankbar für den Krach, den Casper mit seinem Spielzeug verursacht und dadurch die unerträgliche Stille durchbricht.

"Er geht eindeutig nach seinem Vater." Seufzt Tonks genervt, jedoch gleichzeitig mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Natürlich. Sobald ein Kind Blödsinn baut, geht er gleich nach seinem Vater."

"Nicht immer, nur wenn sein Vater einer der berüchtigten Rumtreiber war."

Endlich sind die Hemmungen beseitigt und eine auflebende Unterhaltung

beginnt, in der alle bunt durcheinander reden.

In der Zwischenzeit klinke ich mich aus und beobachte lieber Casper, der sich mit seiner fertiggestellten Zeichnung in Bellatrix's Nähe traut und ihr sein Bild zeigen möchte.

Doch bevor Bellatrix überhaupt gemerkt hat, dass Casper neben ihr steht, funkt Tonks bereits dazwischen.

"Geh' weg von ihr, Casper!"

Der Kleine zuckt verängstigt zusammen und entfernt sich schnell von Bellatrix, die jetzt erst realisiert, was er von ihr wollte.

Schuldbewusst hält sich Tonks ihre flache Hand vor den Mund und sucht nach entschuldigenden Worten.

"Es tut mir Leid. Alte Angewohnheiten sind schwer abzulegen."

'Die Stimmung ist wieder offiziell am Nullpunkt. . .Das ging schnell.'

Denn sogleich sie die Worte ausgesprochen hat erhebt Bellatrix sich von ihrem Platz und versucht verzweifelt einen Weg aus dem Haus zu finden.

"Es ist okay." Flüstere ich leise zu den Übrigen am Tisch, allenvoran Tonks, die mir einen entschuldigenden Blick zuwirft.

Kaum habe ich Bellatrix an die Hand genommen und sie nach draußen geführt, reißt sie sich auch schon frei und rennt los.

Mehrere Versuche sie am Arm zu ergreifen schlagen fehl, somit bin ich gezwungen ihr quer durch den Wald zu folgen.

Erleichtert mindere ich mein Tempo, als ich sehe, dass sie sich auf einem Felsen niederlässt, der sich direkt an dem Fluss befindet.

"Weißt du, ich hätte mir meinen morgendlichen Spaziergang ein wenig ruhiger vorgestellt."

"Ich will hier weg."

"Bellatrix. . ."

"Ich will hier weg!"

"Du willst dich also einfach aus dem Staub machen und dich deiner Vergangenheit nicht stellen. Du magst vieles sein, aber ein Feigling bist du normalerweise nicht."

"Du begreifst es nicht. Die wollen mich nicht hier haben! Weißt du eigentlich, wie unangenehm mir das alles ist?!"

"Und denkst du das hier ist es nicht für mich?" Fragend gestikuliere ich mit meinem Finger, den ich abwechselnd auf sie und mich zeige.

"Du weißt, wie jeder Andere hier, was du alles getan hast. Dennoch habe ich das alles ausgeblendet und dir einen Unterschlupf gegeben. Ron und Hermine haben es ebenfalls getan, als sie sich für dich das Einverständnis geholt haben."

"Es geht hier nicht um dich, Harry! Ich habe dich nie gebeten mir zu helfen und deine kleinen Freunde haben das für dich gemacht, um mich ging es dabei nie! Sie hassen mich, es ist mir zwar egal, aber dann verstehe ich nicht, weshalb ich hier noch grundlos bleiben soll."

"Nehme es als deine persönliche Prüfung. Du willst deine Zukunft neu beginnen? Gut, dann fang' an und schaffe dir Vertrauen. Das wirst du nicht in drei Tagen erreichen, doch wenn du jetzt einfach weg rennst, dann gewinnst du gar nichts. Außer vielleicht deine Restzeit in Azkaban."

"Da werde ich doch eh' landen, also wozu noch warten?"

Ihre Frage überrascht mich und stimmt mich zudem sehr nervös. Es hört sich schon fast so an, als ob sie es weiß, aber woher. . .

"Wovon redest du bitte?"

"Oh, erspar mir das, Potter! Du weißt genau, was ich meine! Du hast vor mich auszuliefern, also hör auf den scheinheiligen Beschützer zu spielen!"

'Weiß sie es wirklich? Oder ist es ein Trick, um es aus mir herauszubekommen?'

Ich entscheide mich dazu sie mit Schweigen zu bestrafen und warte einfach ihre nächste Reaktion ab.

"Ich habe die Zeit genutzt und in deinen Sachen gesucht, während du geschlafen hast. Dabei habe ich ein nettes Detail entdeckt."

Zögernd bringt sie einen kleinen Brief zum Vorschein, den sie in ihrem Ausschnitt versteckt hielt.

Der Brief, den Kingsley mir vor ein paar Tagen erst zukommen ließ. . .Verdammt. . .

Gefährlich ruhig liest sie mir mit lauter Stimme jede einzelne Zeile vor. Nachdem sie das letzte Wort vorgelesen hat, zerknickt sie den kleinen Zettel und wirft ihn mir wütend entgegen.

"Wolltest du es mir überhaupt noch sagen? Oder erst, wenn sie das Haus gestürmt hätten, um mich mitzunehmen? Nein, du hast recht. Ich bin kein Feigling, aber du Potter, du bist einer! Ein verdammter Feigling!"

Wütend wie nie zuvor stürmt sie mir entgegen und schlägt mit aller Kraft auf mich ein. Doch ich lasse sie einfach gewähren, denn jeden Schlag von ihr habe ich verdient.

Erst als die Kraft aus ihren Fäusten entflieht, lässt sie von mir ab.

Eiskalt funkeln mir ihre schimmernden Augen entgegen, während sie scharf die Luft einzieht.

"Weißt du, ich habe dir wirklich geglaubt, als du mir von einer zweiten Chance erzählt hast. Viel mehr jedoch habe ich geglaubt, dass du mir helfen wolltest, wie du es versprochen hattest. . ."

"Bellatrix, dass war nich-. . ."

"-Nein, hör' auf! Du brauchst dich nicht vor mir zu rechtfertigen. Ich will einfach nur die Wahrheit hören. Weshalb bin ich wirklich hier, bei dir?"

"Kingsley und ich, wir-. . .Wir wollten wissen, was die Todesser für finstere Pläne schmieden. Wir brauchten eine Anlaufstelle und-. . .und du warst in greifbarer Nähe."

Verächtlich lächelt sie mir entgegen, während sie die Arme verschrenkt und fassungslos den Kopf schüttelt.

"In greifbarer Nähe also? Dann kam es euch also nur zu Gute, dass sie mich damals in der Gasse zurückgelassen haben. Ein Glück, dass sie mich vergewaltigt haben, sonst wäre ich wohl auch nie zu dir geflüchtet, stimmts?"

"Sag so etwas nicht, Bellatrix!"

Wütend halte ich die Luft an und versuche ruhig zu bleiben. Der Gedanke, das sie der Meinung ist, ich würde den Vorfall als persönlichen Vorteil sehen macht mich innerlich tierisch wütend.

"Was interessiert dich das, was ich dazu zu sagen habe? Du kannst die Wahrheit einfach nicht ertragen, Potter!"

"Du denkst ernsthaft das wäre alles?! Das war nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem, was hier eigentlich gelaufen ist! Schon mal daran gedacht, was du dir in den letzten Tagen alles erlaubt hast?!"

"Hier geht es nicht um mich, Harry. Diesmal nicht!"

"Oh doch! Es geht um dich, es geht um mich, es geht um uns beide!"

Augenblicklich verstummt Bellatrix und lässt mich somit endlich das von der Seele sprechen, was mich schon die gesamten Tage belastet.

"Was denkst du wäre der Grund, weshalb ich dich nicht schon längst an Kingsley oder dem Ministerium übergeben würde?"

Überraschend schlecht spielt sie lieber die unschuldige Ahnungslose und zuckt mit den Schultern.

"Du hast recht. Am Anfang, da wollte ich einfach meinen Job machen. Ich war verbissen darauf zu erfahren, was die Todesser planten und da kam mir die Idee, dich einfach bei mir zu behalten. Jedenfalls solange bis ich dein Vertrauen gewonnen hätte. Diese Denkweise hat sich in den letzten Tagen aber verändert und ich bin schockiert darüber, dass es nur so kurze Zeit gebraucht hat."

"Was hat nur so kurze Zeit gebraucht?"

"Weißt du, ich könnte tausende Gründe finden, um dich zu hassen. . .Komischerweise fühle ich die Wut aber seit Kurzem nur noch bedingt, wenn ich dich sehe."

"Denk' nicht, dass du dich so einfach aus der Nummer herausschleichen könntest. Dafür reicht selbst dein Charme nicht aus."

"Ich meine das Ernst, Bellatrix. Ich weiß nicht, wieso es passiert und vor allem in so kurzer Zeit, aber du bist-. . .-Ich versuche einfach hinter deine Fassade zu blicken und-. . .naja, da scheint etwas Gutes in dir zu stecken. . .Und das mag ich."

Normalerweise hätte ich gedacht, dass ihre Körperhaltung sich entspannt. Stattdessen verengt sie die Augen und schenkt meinen Worten kaum Aufmerksamkeit.

"Wenn das wirklich so sein sollte, dann würdest du es nicht zulassen, dass sie mich wegsperren."

Zaghaft nähere ich mich ihrer kleinen Gestalt und halte meine Hand sanft an ihre warme Wange, ehe ich ihr meine Worte zuflüstere.

". . .Das werde ich nicht. . ."

Voller Erwartung lehne ich mich ihr entgegen und sehne mich nach dem kribbelnden Gefühl, welches ihre Lippen jedes Mal in mir auslösen.

Leider komme ich nicht soweit, denn anstatt auf mein Vorhaben einzugehen, drückt sie mir mahnend ihren Finger auf die Lippen und spricht ihre Worte langsam aus.

". . .Das ist deine letzte Chance, Potter."

Grinsend gibt sie mir einen letzten, flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und geht dann wieder zurück zum Fuchsbau.

"Witzig. . ."

Rufe ich ihr hinterher und folge ihr dicht auf, nicht, dass sie sich es doch anders überlegt und die Richtung ändern will.

BELLATRIX

Zurück im Fuchsbau angekommen, lassen wir unser Lachen verstummen, darauf bedacht, dass keiner von der Vertrautheit zwischen uns erfährt.

"War das eigentlich auch wieder ein Ausrutscher?"

Mein fragender Blick wendet sich direkt zu Harry, der wissend seine Augenbrauen hochzieht.

Statt ihm zu antworten gebe ich ihm einen Schlag gegen die Schulter, die er sich reibt, während er mir ein freches Grinsen zuwirft.

Bevor Harry sich zurück an den Tisch zu den Anderen gesellen kann, halte ich ihn am Arm fest und wische mit meinem Daumen die Spuren meines Lippenstiftes von seiner rauen Haut.

". . .Um unangenehme Fragen zu vermeiden."

Flüchtig drückt er einen Kuss auf meinen Handrücken und geht dann selbstsicher in die Küche zurück, ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen.

"Wo ist Bellatrix?"

"Sie ist ins Zimmer gegangen. Ihr geht es gut, sie wollte nur für ein wenig Ruhe sorgen."

Verschiedene Stimmen dringen mir noch ans Ohr, als ich so leise wie mir nur möglich die Treppenstufen hinaufsteige und mich ins Gästezimmer zurückziehe.

Nachdem ich mich erleichtert auf das Bett fallen gelassen habe, beginnt mein Kopf schon damit alles Geschehene erneut zu verarbeiten.

'. . .Du willst deine Zukunft neu beginnen? Gut, dann fang' an und schaffe dir Vertrauen. . .'

Meine Zukunft ändern. . .In wie fern denn bitte? Was sollte ich ändern? Potter will mich wohl zu einem Muggelliebenden Trottel machen wie seine Freunde.

'Igitt! Was denkt er sich bloß? Ich bin so wie ich bin. Entweder er akzeptiert es oder-. . .

-. . .Ja, was dann eigentlich?'

Meine Gedanken bringen mich noch um meinen ohnehin schon angeknackten Verstand. Zweifelnd seufze ich in mein Kopfkissen hinein, das ich mir übers Gesicht gepresst habe.

"Hermine fragt, ob du dabei helfen möchtest, die restlichen-. . .

-. . .Versuchst du gerade dich zu ersticken, Trix?"

Die schöne Ruhe um mich herum wird schlagartig von Harry unterbrochen, der gelassen am Türrahmen steht.

"Ich versuche nervige Gedanken zu verdrängen, dass ist alles."

Grinsend setzt er sich zu mir auf das Bett und befreit mein Gesicht von den dichten Haarsträhnen, die mir die Sicht rauben.

"Ich hoffe nicht, dass unser Moment im Wald zu deinen nervigen Gedanken beigetragen hat."

Diesmal erwiedere ich sein Grinsen und streiche über seine Wange, dessen Oberfläche sich durch seinen wachsenden Bart rau anfühlt.

"Was wolltest du mir eben eigentlich sagen, irgendwas mit deiner Muggelfreundin."'

Mahnend schaut Harry mich an, als er meine Hand von seiner Wange nimmt und wieder einen Kuss auf meinem Handrücken hinterlässt.

"Hör' auf Hermine aufgrund ihrer Abstammung herunter zustufen."

"Muggel bleibt eben Muggel. Das ist keine Beleidigung. Würde ich sie Schla-. . ."

"-. . .Sie heißt einfach Hermine, verstanden? Nicht Muggel und erst recht nicht Schlammblut."

"Fein. Das wird aber noch seine Zeit dauern."

"Sie fragte übrigens, ob du helfen möchtest, die Tische im Zelt zu decken. Fleur faltet gerade die Servietten zurecht und wenn du möchtest kannst du ihnen Gesellschaft leisten. Vielleicht hilft es dir ja besser mit ihnen auszukommen."

"Mag sein. Warte, ist Tonks auch im Zelt?"

Harry scheint kurz verwundert zu sein, dass ich meine verhasste Nichte mit ihrem scheinbaren Kosenamen anspreche. Hat jedoch rein gar nichts mit Vertrautheit oder Ähnlichem zu tun, ich kenne einfach nicht den Namen von dieser Brut.

"Nein. Sie ist im Haus geblieben, irgendjemand muss ja aufpassen, dass Casper keinen Blödsinn baut."

"Wieso macht es nicht der Wolf?"

"Er geht mit uns Männern zum See und passt auf Teddy auf, wir planen noch eine kleine Überraschung. Außerdem heißt er Remus."

"Bei Merlin, Harry. Du versuchst wirklich die Dunkelheit zum Licht zu machen, stimmts?"

"Ich versuche lediglich deine Denkweisen zu ändern, damit Kingsley bereit wäre dich weiterhin auf freiem Fuß zu lassen."

"Ach, ich einem Haus eingesperrt zu sein, ist für dich also Freiheit?"

"Besser als in einer schmutzigen Zelle zu verrotten. Sei einfach mal dankbar, wenn jemand etwas sichtbar Nettes für dich tut."

Harry erhebt sich mit verärgerter Miene von dem Bett und verlässt daraufhin schweigend, ohne ein weiteres Wort, das Zimmer.

Ich lasse mir seine Worte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, jedenfalls bis mir lautes Gelächter an die Ohren dröhnt. Meine Neugierde lässt mich zu dem Fenster schreiten, aus dem ich die jungen Frauen beobachten kann, die sich lachend zum Zelt begeben.

'Ach, besser als sich zu langweilen.'

Denke ich mir mit hochgezuckten Schultern und begebe mich ebenfalls nach unten.

"Dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr."

Um mir den Freilauf nach draußen zu ermöglichen, nimmt Harry mich an die Hand und unterbricht für kurze Zeit den Schutzzauber, der mir die Flucht verbieten soll.

Draußen angekommen trennen sich unsere Wege, die Männer ziehen mit guter Laune und ordentlichen Vorrat an Butterbier sowie Feuerwhisky los, während ich mich zu den Frauen begebe.

"Das Besteck steht dort auf dem Beistelltisch. Orientiere dich einfach nach der Ordnung, die Ginny angefangen hat."

Eine mir noch recht unbekannte, dunkelhäutige Frau redet schon gleich auf mich ein und zeigt auf einen bereits gedeckten Tisch.

Stumm nicke ich und folge ihren direkten Anweisungen, um möglichen Gesprächsstoff aus dem Weg zu gehen.

'Dumme Gören! Als ob ich nicht merken würde, wie sehr ihr mich angafft!'

Es kostet mich große Überwindung ruhig und gelassen die Tische weiter zu decken, dabei meine Wut einfach herunterzuschlucken und so zu tun, als würde ich ihre Blicke nicht bemerken.

"Wisst ihr eigentlich, was genau unsere Männer am See planen?"

"Also Ron wollte mir nichts sagen, außer, dass es eine Überraschung sein soll."

"Haben sie zu dir irgendwas gesagt, du warst mit denen ja eben noch im Haus."

Verwundert drehe ich mich zu den Weibern herum und suche nach passenden Worten.

'Ach, plötzlich wollen sie mit mir sprechen. Vor wenigen Minuten war ich noch ein Monster, dem man bloß nicht zu nah' kommen sollte!'

"Ich-. . .ähm, Nein. Sie sagten nichts. Gingen nur mit einem Haufen Alkohol zum See hinunter."

"Ah, zu dem kleinen See, den Fred und George früher als Kinder entdeckt haben."

Die Dunkelhäutige scheint gesprächiger und mutiger als die Anderen zu sein, denn sie versucht mich immer wieder in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, welches ich gekonnt versuche auszuweichen.

"Den musst du ja auch schon kennen. Arthur hat Harry und dich jedenfalls dort gesehen. Also gestern."

Der allwissende Blick von ihr, nachdem sie ausgesprochen hat, schlägt ein wie eine Bombe. Genau solche Themen, die Potter und mich betreffen versuche ich steht's zu vermeiden.

"Aha. Ja, den habe ich gestern gesehen."

'Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe diesen Mist hier dekorieren und nerv' mich nicht mit belanglosem Zeug!'

"Er hat sich übrigens richtig für dich eingesetzt, gestern Abend. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb wir mit dir reden. Vielleicht solltest du das schätzen und dasselbe versuchen."

Augenblicklich neige ich meinen Kopf von den Dekorationen weg und schaue dieses junge Ding an. Wahrscheinlich mit einer noch finstereren Miene als eigentlich geplant, denn im selben Moment verstummt sie und dreht sich, peinlich berührt, weg.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit der absoluten peinlichen Stille, entscheide ich mich ihr kleinlaut eine Antwort zu geben.

"Es gibt nicht viel zu erzählen."

Diesmal ziehe ich die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf mich und werde schlagartig wieder von dutzenden Augenpaaren beobachtet.

"Mais Oui. Wie ist es denn, in einer Maison mit Harry zu leben?"

Eine junge, zugegeben, sehr hübsche Frau lächelt mir nervös zu und stoppt abrupt ihre Arbeit, die Servietten mit ihren Faltkünsten zu verschönern.

'Das ist dann wohl diese Fleur, von der Harry eben gesprochen hat.'

"Wie soll es schon sein?. . .Naja, immerhin ist er nur halb so nervig wie seine kleine, fiepsende Elfe."

Die braunhaarige Muggel-Besserwisserin setzt sich natürlich sofort für ihren besten Freund ein und verteidigt ihn.

"Harry ist doch nicht nervig? Er ist ein anständiger und liebenswürdiger Gentleman geworden. Zwei Gründe, warum er dich bei ihm wohnen lässt."

"Gentleman hin oder her, es ist nicht zu übersehen, dass er zu einem verklemmten, arschkriechenden Gesetzeshüter mutiert."

Im Zelt wird es schlagartig leise, einzig Fleur widmet sich ihren Servietten wieder zu und versucht vergebens ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

"Was denn? Ich hätte wirklich schlimmere Wörter für ihn finden können, kein Grund, mich zu ignorieren."

Das kindische Verhalten nervt mich zutiefst, doch ich merke schon bald, dass es weniger an meinen Bemerkungen liegt, als viel mehr durch den unerwartenden Gast.

"So, so. Was denn zum Beispiel für Wörter?"

Hinter mir steht Harry, der gerade durch den Zelteingang kam, als ich gesprochen habe.

"Belanglose Wörter, die werden dich sicherlich nicht interessieren."

Kopfschüttelnd zieht er an mir vorbei, während er ein kurzes Grinsen verliert und scheinbar nach Etwas sucht.

"Weißt du, irgendjemand muss ja ein, wie hast du es genannt, arschkriechender und stalkender Gesetzeshüter sein. Damit wahnsinnige Hexen wie du schneller gefasst werden können."

"Als ob du mich jemals kriegen würdest. Nehm' es mir nicht übel, aber Dolohov hatte in einem Punkt recht. Du bist eine Schande als Auror."

". . .Und dennoch soll ich euer nächster Lord werden. So schlecht kann ich gar nicht sein."

"Weißt du, Greyback war noch nie für kluge Einfälle bekannt."

Kleinlaut fängt er an mich zu ignorieren und kramt eine Kiste, die unter einem der Buffetttische stand, hervor.

"Was ist das?"

"Nichts besonderes. Ist für die Überraschung."

"Kriegt ihr das denn noch alles hin oder wie steht es mit der Nüchternheit?"

"Also uns geht es gut. Schau' doch selbst."

Sollte ich lieber weiterhin Tische dekorieren und decken, während ich langweiligen Frauengesprächen ausgesetzt bin. . .Oder sollte ich meiner Neugierde folgen, mir die Überraschung ansehen und dabei ein oder zwei Feuerwhiskys genießen. . .?

'Ich denke, die Antwort ist klar.'

"Na, schön. Ich komme mit."

"Super, dann kannst du die schon mal mitnehmen."

Zufrieden drückt er mir mehrere Kisten in die Hand, ehe er die Letzte endlich gefunden hat und sie selbst trägt.

"Könntest du die nicht per Zauber zum See tragen lassen?" Durch meine Bewegungen lösen sich mehrere meiner Haarsträhnen, die kitzelnd durch mein Gesicht streifen und fast dafür verantwortlich sind, dass ich die Kisten in meiner Hand fallen lasse.

"Von wegen. Wir haben beschlossen, dass alles per Hand gemacht wird. Und wie man sieht, hat sich die Mühe auch bezahlt gemacht."

Deutend zeigt er mit seinem Finger gen Decke, die mit hellen Lichterketten dekoriert ist, welche in der Mitte ineinander verlaufen und den Kronleuchter halten.

"Fein, dann beeil dich. Die sind nicht gerade leicht."

Die frische Luft von draußen weht durch den Zelteingang, während ich grummelnd an Harry vorbei laufe und durch den Ausgang verschwinde.

"Nicht so schnell, du weißt gar nicht, wo du hin musst."

Dank meiner zügigen Schritte sind wir schnell am See angekommen, wo bereits ein paar Männer auf liegenden Baumstämmen sitzen und mit einem Bitterbier in der Hand über den See starren, dessen glänzende Oberfläche von den Strahlen der sinkenden Sonne erhellt wird.

"Ah, Harry. Hast du die Zünder gefunden"?

Der großgewachsene Weasley Zwilling kommt auf uns zugelaufen und starrt neugierig in die Kisten hinein.

"Perfekt."

"Was denn für . . .? Was habt ihr geplant"?

"Es heißt nicht umsonst 'Überraschung', Lestr-. . .Black."

Mürrisch ziehe ich meine Mundwinkel hinunter und drehe mich weg.

"Ist soweit alles befestigt"?

"Jap. Bill hat es hinbekommen."

Zufrieden über ihr Ergebnis setzen sich auch Harry und George zu den Männern und sprechen noch ein paar Dinge ab.

Aus meinen Augenwinkeln heraus, spüre ich, wie Remus mich immer wieder scharf beobachtet und sich wahrscheinlich vorstellt, wie er mich auf schmerzhaftester Weise zerfleischen könnte.

Kein Wunder, er ist ja auch der festen Überzeugung, dass ich seinen besten Freund bewusst getötet habe.

"Ist der Frauenklatsch langweilig geworden oder was führt dich hierher"?

"Das wäre ein Grund. . .Der andere wäre wahrscheinlich der Alkohol. Davon könnte ich bis zum Abend etwas gebrauchen."

"Das ist mal ein Wort."

Wieder ist es der Weasley Zwilling, der sich traut die Stimme zu erheben und mir ein Glas mit Feuerwhisky anbietet.

"Es ist nicht einfach für Mum, dich einfach als Gast hier zu haben. Jedenfalls nach allem, was passiert ist. Eigentlich ist es das für keinen von uns, aber wir haben Harry unser Wort gegeben."

Nachdem er ausgesprochen hat, erhebe ich mein Glas zu ihm und schütte den gesamten Inhalt mit einem Schluck hinunter.

"Lass' die Flasche am besten gleich hier. Ich spüre, dass es noch lange nicht reichen wird."

"Nichts da. Egal was passiert, betrinken wirst du dich auf jeden Fall nicht."

Bevor ich nach der Flasche greifen will, hat Harry sie bereits im Besitz und hält sie aus meiner Reichweite.

"Du hast leicht reden. Für dich gibt es ja auch keinen Grund dafür."

"Achja? Ich schlage mich bereits seit einer Woche mit dir herum. Da reicht nicht mal eine Flasche. Aber bei deinen Ausgaben hat man für eine Weitere auch nicht mal mehr Geld."

"Ausgaben? Das nennst du viel? Deine Beziehungen hielten nicht lange an, stimmts."

Abwertend verschrenke ich die Arme vor der Brust und schaue an ihn herab.

"Seht ihr, genauso verläuft mein Alltag."

"Seh' es doch mal so Harry. Immerhin hast du jetzt regelmäßig Gesellschaft."

"Unter diesen Umständen bleibe ich dann doch lieber alleine."

Um uns herum bricht leises Gelächter aus, was möglicherweise daran liegt, dass unser Streit einem alltäglichen Gespräch zwischen Tante Walburga und Onkel Orion ähnelt.

"Wir sollten langsam zurückgehen. Es ist alles fertig und die Feier beginnt bald."

Der Vorschlag von einem anderen Weasley Nachkommen trifft auf Zustimmung, denn langsam trinken alle ihren letzten Schluck Butterbier und beginnen damit herumliegendes Zeug einzupacken.

Unauffällig begutachte ich sein Gesicht, welches von einer großen Narbe geziert ist. Es ist kaum zu übersehen, dass es Greybacks persönliche Unterschrift ist. . .Ich trage die Selbe. . .

'Dennoch ein Jammer, scheint ein hübscher junger Mann gewesen zu sein.'

"Würdest du auch mal aufstehen oder lieber hier bleiben?"

Die strahlend grünen Augen von Harry blicken mir fragend entgegen, doch ich rühre mich nicht und kratze stattdessen mit meinen Nägeln an dem Holz herum.

"Wenn es dir recht ist, würde ich hier bleiben und bis zum Abend warten. Dann müsste die Stimmung langsam gelockert sein."

Ein fragender Blick wandert von einem zum Anderen, jedenfalls bis Harry auf meine Bitte drauf eingeht und sich auf einem Stamm, gegenüber von mir, niederlässt.

"Es ist okay, wir kommen später nach."

Die Gruppe verabschiedet sich und lässt uns kurzerhand alleine am See zurück.

"Du bevorzugst es also noch nach wie vor dich zu verstecken."

"Ich bevorzuge es Streitereien und möglicherweise noch mehr Tote zu vermeiden. Also sei mir lieber dankbar dafür."

"Es gibt äußerst wenige Dinge für die ich dir dankbar sein kann."

Er sitzt noch immer regungslos da, weit weg von mir und schmeißt lieber Steine ins Wasser, als mir Beachtung zu schenken.

Wahrscheinlich stört Harry unter anderem immernoch die Erinnerung an das, was hier beim letzten Mal fast zwischen uns passiert wäre. . .Hätte ich ihn nicht gestoppt.

"Wenn du von mir möchtest, dass ich die Vergangenheit ziehen lasse, dann verlange ich als Gegenleistung von dir, dass du sie ebenfalls verdrängst. So gut wie möglich, jedenfalls."

"Ich werde es. . .versuchen."

Kaum merklich gebe ich ein Nicken von mir, dann erscheint mir das stille Starren auf den See jedoch sinnvoller. Die schimmernde Oberfläche erzittert jedes Mal in dutzenden Kreisen, wenn Harry einen Stein hinein wirft.

Irgendwann wird es mir zu viel, also greife ich nach seinem Handgelenk und zwinge mich dazu ihm in die Augen zuschauen.

"Würdest du mich bitte loslassen? Du zerquetscht mir noch das Gelenk."

"Aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass du aufhörst Steine in den See zu werfen. Es nervt, welchen Sinn hat das bitte?"

"Steine fletschen. . .Sag mir nicht, dass du nicht weißt, was das ist."

Meine Augen verengen sich zu bedrohlichen Schlitzen, doch aus einem unerklärlichen Grund siegt meine Neugier. Durch ein ahnungsloses Schulterzucken gebe ich ihm zu verstehen, dass er es mir erklären soll.

"Was hast du nur für eine trostlose Kindheit genossen, Miss Black."

Seine hingehaltene Hand schlage ich achtlos weg und verschließe lieber die Arme vor meine Brust.

"Wohlbehütet ist das Wort nach dem du gesucht hast, Potter."

"Stell' dich nicht so an und komm' mit. Wer weiß, vielleicht steckt in dir ja unentdecktes Talent."

Der Groll auf Potter wird weniger, mein Eifer sein blödes Spiel gegen ihn zu gewinnen umso größer. Elegant nehme ich seine Hand und folge ihm in das kühle Wasser.

"Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Du suchst dir einen kleinen, flachen Stein und versuchst ihn dann so über die Wasseroberfläche zu flitschen, dass er so oft wie möglich darüber springt."

"Das ist echt das Blödeste, was ich je gehört habe. Das soll also Spaß machen, ja?"

"Probier' es erstmal aus, du Snob."

Widerwillig greife ich mehrmals in das klare Wasser und suche mir Steine.

"Der ist gut, nimm' den."

Harry legt einen kleinen Stein mit glatter Oberfläche in meine Hand und wartet scheinbar darauf, dass ich ihn endlich werfe.

Ohne groß zu überlegen hole ich mit dem Arm aus und schmeiße den Stein ins Wasser, der ziemlich unspektakulär ins Wasser hineinsinkt.

"Wow. Welch ein Spaß."

"Du musst das anders machen, mit Feingefühl. Es kommt drauf an, wie du den Stein auf die Oberfläche wirfst. Ich zeig's dir."

In wenigen Augenblicken ist es wieder da. . .Das Gefühl von unterdrückter Hingabe, als Harry sich hinter mich schleicht und meine verkrampfte Hand, in der sich ein weiterer Stein befindet, mit seiner eigenen umschließt.

"Konzentriere dich auf einen Punkt, du musst dabei dein Handgelenk lockern."

"Ich bin locker, Potter."

"Gut, dann halte den Stein jetzt mit der flachen Seite nach unten bereit und-"

Seine Hand umfasst leicht meine Eigene und zieht sie mit flacher Haltung von mir weg. Erschrocken lass ich den Stein aus meiner Hand gleiten und sehe zu, was passiert.

"-dann zielst du mit einem flachen und schnellen Wurf über den Wasserspiegel. Siehst du, er sprang vier Mal über das Wasser bevor er darin versank."

"Ich verstehe noch immer nicht, wo da der Spaß sein soll."

"Es ist hoffnungslos dich mit simplen Dingen glücklich zu stimmen. Egal, komm jetzt lieber mit, es wird langsam Zeit."

"Es ist noch zu früh. Ich will noch nicht zurück."

"Schön, dann lass' und den Weg durch den Wald gehen. Aber danach ist Schluss mit deinem Versteckspiel."

"Wenn es denn sein muss."

HARRY

Der Weg durch den dichten Wald verlief äußerst still, keiner wagte es auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Als wir uns in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus bewegten leuchtete uns schon das Strahlen vieler Lichterketten entgegen.

"Da seid ihr endlich, Ron suchte dich schon überall! Es wird langsam Zeit, das Fest beginnt gleich."

Im Haus ist das Chaos eingetroffen. Nicht nur, dass uns eine völlig gestresste Ginny entgegenkommt, deren Lockenwickler versuchen einen Ausweg aus ihren Haaren zu finden, auch die Anderen sind bereits dabei sich umzuziehen und fertig für den Abend zu machen.

"Ähm, alles klar Ginn. Wir machen uns jetzt fertig."

Bellatrix nimmt ihr Umfeld nicht wirklich wahr, sondern läuft völlig geistesabwesend die Treppen hinauf in unser Zimmer.

"Möchtest du dich gar nicht umziehen?"

Fragend deute ich auf ihr Kleid, dass sie schon den ganzen Tag getragen hat. Gleichgültig legt sie sich auf unser Bett und zuckt nur mit den Schultern.

"Weißt du, ich bleibe lieber hier im Zimmer."

"Wie? Du willst nicht mitkommen?"

"Harry, was habe ich mit diesen Leuten zutun? Ich bleibe hier und komme eurer Feier nicht in die Quere. Dann behaltet ihr wenigstens eure gute Laune. Bitte akzeptier' das einfach."

"Schön, dann bleib hier. Wenn du es für nötig hälst."

Ich versuche meine Laune aufrecht zu erhalten und zwänge mich in meinen neuen Anzug rein, während Bellatrix das Geschehen vom Bett aus beobachtet.

Im Spiegel fällt mir auch ihr spöttischer Blick auf, als ich mir verzweifelt versuche meine Krawatte zu binden.

"Schon eine gewisse Ironie. . .Ein Kleidungsstück extra für Männer entwickelt, aber ihr schafft es nicht damit umzugehen."

Mein Blick ist weiterhin auf den Spiegel gerichtet, in dem ich sehen kann, dass Bellatrix sich langsam vom Bett erhebt und sich hinter mich gesellt. Ihre zierlichen Finger greifen um meinen Hals und versuchen meinen missglückten Versuch rückgängig zu machen.

"Rod hatte ständig das selbe Problem. . ."

Interessiert lausche ich ihrer Stimme, es kommt schließlich nicht oft vor, dass sie über ihr Leben spricht, geschweige denn von ihrer Ehe.

"Du redest nicht oft über ihn."

"Ich weiß. . .Es fiehl mir nur gerade wieder ein."

"Vermisst du ihn. . .manchmal?"

Ich zucke leicht zusammen, als sie die Krawatte eng um meinen Hals schnürt, wahrscheinlich um mich endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen.

"Warum sollte ich? Ich liebte ihn nie, falls du das denkst."

"Manchmal fängt man erst an gewisse Menschen zu lieben, wenn sie nicht mehr da sind."

"Das gillt nicht für mich, Potter. Unsere Ehe entstand einzig um Vorteile für die Familie zu schaffen. Sicher, gewisse Dinge teilten wir auch miteinander, ich meine. . .was man eben so macht, wenn man verheiratet ist."

"Ihr habt euch sicher schon lange gekannt, ihr seid doch zur selben Zeit auf Hogwarts gewesen?"

"Rod war ein Jahr über mir, während ich in den selben Jahrgang von Severus ging. Er war mein bester Freund, aber ich liebte ihn nicht. Nicht, nachdem er das getan hat."

Mein Blick wird schnell von Mitleid getränkt, als ich mir schreckliche Szenarien ausmale, was er ihr angetan haben könnte. Doch da wäre dann auch die Neugier in mir. . .

"Was. . .-Was hat er. . .Du weißt schon. . ."

Ihr leerer Blick brennt sich in meine Augen, bevor sie sich dazu entscheidet mir eine kurze und überraschende Antwort zu geben.

"Er hat mich geheiratet. . ."

Ein müdes, halbherziges Grinsen schmückt ihre Lippen, welches jedoch genauso schnell wieder verblasst wie es erschienen ist.

"Eure Eltern haben das doch sicherlich von euch erwartet."

"Ja, mag sein. . .Dennoch hat er mir meine Freiheit genommen. Selbst, wenn er es nicht von sich aus getan hat, ich hasse ihn trotzdem dafür. . .Und meine Eltern."

Nachdem sie die Worte lässig von den Lippen lässt, legt sie sich aufs Bett nieder und begutachtet ihre Arbeit.

"Lass' uns nicht weiter über meine Vergangenheit sprechen, verstanden? Außerdem solltest du langsam los, Cinderella erscheint sonst zu spät zum Ball."

"Sofort. Ich habe nur noch eine Frage an dich. Sie kreist mir schon durch den Kopf, seit ich dich in der Gasse entdeckt habe."

"Schön, eine Einzige. Ich entscheide aber, ob ich sie dir beantworte oder nicht."

"Abgemacht. Also, damals in der Schlacht um Hogwarts. . .Du und Molly habt euch duelliert und in einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit hat sie dich mit einem schweren Zauber getroffen. Du hast dich in Luft aufgelöst, ich habe es gesehen. . .Wie kann es sein, dass du das überlebt hast?"

". . .Vielleicht. . .Bin ich ja ein Geist. Oh, oder das hier passiert alles gar nicht in Wirklichkeit. In echt liegst du in deinem verosteten Kinderbett und wirst von diesen armseligen Muggeln versklavt."

"Ähm, Moment mal. Woher weißt du da-. . ."

"Gerüchte machen schnell die Runde, Potty Baby."

"Gut, genug davon. Ich weiß, dass sowohl du als auch ich völlig real sind. Also, was steckt hinter deiner Illusion?"

"Rod."

"Aha. Muss ich das jetzt verstehen?"

"Ist es denn so schwer, das zu begreifen?"

Bejahend zucke ich mit den Schultern und warte darauf, dass sie weiterspricht.

"Also gut. Das Duell zwischen Molly und mir blieb nicht unbemerkt. Mehrere versuchten vergeblich unseren Kleinkrieg zu stoppen, damit nicht noch mehr dem Tod zum Opfer fallen mussten. . .Jedenfalls gelang es keinem, stattdessen wurde unser Hass größer und unsere Angriffe aggressiver."

Mit jedem ihrer Worte falle ich gedanklich zurück in die Vergangenheit. Zurück in den Kampf. . .Zurück in die Angst. . .Zurück zu der Trauer. . .

"Ich unterschätzte Molly. Ja, ich unterschätzte sie sogar gewaltig. Doch es gab eine Person, die genau wusste, dass ich so reagieren würde. . .Bevor Mollys Fluch mich treffen konnte apparierte Rodolphus zwischen uns und zog mich aus dem Gefecht. . .Der Fluch traf also nicht mich, sondern Rod. . .

. . .Als der Kampf vorbei war, erwachte ich zwischen lauter Staub und Asche. . .Um mich herum lagen tausende verbrannte Bücher. . .Er hat mich in die alte Bibliothek appariert. . .Da haben wir uns früher immer getroffen und für Slughorns Teste geübt."

"Seine letzte Tat war es dich zu retten. . .Für einen Todesser eine sehr edle Art."

"Er war kein schlechter Mensch, Harry. Niemals war er das. . .Er hat mich nicht verdient."

"Weil er nicht durch und durch böse war?"

"Nein, du Dummkopf. . ."

Wieder schaffe ich es, dass sie ein kurzes Lächeln Preis gibt. Ich mag es, wenn Bellatrix lächelt, bei ihr fühlt es sich ehrlich an.

". . .Er-. . .Er hat mich nicht verdient. . .Viel mehr eine Frau, die ihn genauso geliebt hätte, wie er mich geliebt hat. . .Ich habe solch einen Menschen nicht in Hundert Jahren verdient. . ."

"Jeder Mensch hat etwas Gutes verdient. . .Solange sie die Chance dazu haben, es zu bekommen."

"Harry?"

"Hmm. . ."

"Dich habe ich auch nicht verdient. . ."

Ich lasse mich zu ihr aufs Bett nieder und verschließe im nächsten Moment unsere Lippen miteinander.

Es dauert nicht lange und ich vertiefere ihn, Bellatrix lässt mich zögernd gewähren. In mir breitet sich ein Feuer aus und es zwingt mich dazu mehr von dieser Frau zu spüren. In meiner Fantasie male ich es mir schon aus, wie es enden wird, wenn keiner die Maßnahme ergreift und den Kuss beendet.

Doch für diesen Moment habe ich genug davon der Vernünftige zu sein, stattdessen fasse ich mit meiner Hand in ihr Haar und drücke sie näher an mich heran, langsam lasse ich von ihren weichen Lippen ab und verteile stattdessen Küsse an ihrem Hals.

"Harry. . .Du willst doch noch pünktlich zur Feier kommen, oder nicht?"

Meine, vor Lust verdunkelten Augen fixieren sich auf ihren mahnenden Blick, der mir verrät, dass es ihr zu weit ging.

"Ich weiß gerade gar nicht mehr, was ich wirklich möchte. . ."

"Geh' schon, Potter. . .Ich will jetzt alleine sein."

Leicht geknickt von ihrer Abfuhr richte ich mich wieder aufrecht und greife nach meinem Jackett.

"Ich schaue nachher nochmal vorbei, einverstanden?"

"Weshalb die Frage? Das wirst du doch eh' tun. . ."

Lachend lockere ich mir meine Krawatte und verlasse dann leise das Zimmer.

Meine Stimmung steigt endlich wieder an, als Ron und Hermine mich jeweils an einem Arm packen und mich zügig zur Feier schleifen.

Es vergeht jedoch keine Minute, in der ich nicht an Bellatrix Worte denken muss. . .

'Sie verdient mich nicht. . .'

Habe ich schon einmal erwähnt, dass ich, obwohl ich Deutsche bin und somit den Klischees entsprechen sollte, trotzdem total unpünktlich bin und Tage bei mir schnell zu Monaten werden?

Ich freue mich, dass die Geschichte schon viel Aufmerksamkeit erreichen konnte, trotz der eher untypischen Romanze zwischen den Hauptcharakteren.

Jedenfalls, ist hier ein neues Kapitel und da ihr so lange ( geduldig ) warten musstet ist es auch gleich jede Menge Lesestoff geworden. Viel Spaß damit.

Guten Start in die Woche ihr Lieben,

Grüße


End file.
